La Legion Dragon
by Dragian
Summary: Harry termino su tercer año descubriendo varios secretos sobre sus padres. Ahora con nuevos aliados y un recien descubierto familiar se abrira paso a su siguiente año mientras descubre el legado se su familia. HP/DG/FD/?. Futuro Crossover
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**Prologo **

**Edad Media**

Seis jinetes cabalgaban por la oscuridad del bosque a toda velocidad mientras que a lo lejos se podían oír el sonido de lanzas pegando en contra del suelo, escudos siendo golpeados en ritmo de marcha de guerra haciendo el sonido de los tambores de guerra más fuerte al mismo tiempo se oían varios cuernos de guerra por todo el bosque.

Cada uno de los jinetes portaba una armadura que asemejaba a una especie de dragón diferente. Esto se podía notar por los diferentes estilos y detalles que tenía cada armadura. Entre más se acercaban a su destino más fuerte se hacia el sonido del ejercito marchando por ahí. A los pocos minutos se encontraban subiendo una colina donde se encontraba un pequeño grupo viendo como el ejercito marchaba.

Al ver que los seis jinetes se acercaban varios miembros del grupo de la colina desenfundaron sus espadas y se colocaron en posición defensiva alrededor de una figura. Muchos se abrían sorprendido al ver que los jinetes que protegían a su líder tenían cuerpo de mujer, pero para los recién llegados jinetes no era sorpresa. Al ver quien estaba llegando las guardias bajaron sus espadas y dieron paso a los recién llegados.

"Lord Potter nuestro avance va como lo planeado, pero llego un mensaje desde las afueras de Camelot al parecer su majestad ha decidido iniciar su ataque sobre el castillo con el fin de recuperarlo a toda costa en el primer ataque. Dice que esperar más solo haría sufrir más a los habitantes del castillo." Le dijo uno de los jinetes cuya armadura estaba más blindada contra los ataques.

"Aceleren la marcha de la Legión Dragón y que nuestros jinetes se adelanten para apoyar a las fuerzas del rey en su asalto al castillo. Que nuestras unidades de asedio también avancen más rápido. Lord Longbottom asegúrese de pasar las ordenes, los demás síganme tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible para ayudar a su majestad.

Le dije a su majestad que llegaríamos dentro de unas horas, pero desde que Merlín desapareció no le hace caso a ningún mago o bruja en su corte a excepción que sea Morgana en persona. De seguro piensa que por poder usar magia podemos transportar tropas de un lado al otro con el movimiento de nuestra varita. Ahorra tenemos que acelerar nuestro avance hacia la capital para poder llegar a apoyar a su majestad." Dijo molesto mientras descendía de su caballo y se ponía su casco.

Estaba a punto de transformarse cuando se oyó el sonido de flechas cayendo del cielo, rápidamente se cubrieron con sus capas que servían como escudos y esperaron a que la lluvia de flechas terminara.

"Son unos idiotas si creen que van a poder vencernos con una emboscada tan simple." Dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a ver a sus tropas que se habían detenido. No se sorprendió al ver a gran parte de su ejército en el suelo muerto. Mientras el enemigo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos con el fin de terminar la emboscada. Mientras veía como el enemigo pasaba sobre sus soldados muertos sonrió, el enemigo iba a aprender lo que era una verdadera emboscada.

Antes de que los jinetes enemigos pudieran hacer algo sus tropas se empezaron a levantar de nuevo y empezaron derribar a sus enemigos a los cuales tomaron por completa sorpresa. El enemigo había esperado que su enemigo fuera humano, pero se había encontrado con un ejército de armaduras huecas y entrenadas para el combate. Era un ejército que jamás se cansaría, que no pararía hasta que se le ordenara y que no mostraría piedad en contra de sus enemigos

"Lord Davis quédese para supervisar que este intento de emboscada termine pronto para después seguir avanzando." La persona a la cual se había dirigido Lord Potter asintió y se fue cabalgando junto con Lord Longbotom, mientras que los que restaban se bajaron de sus caballos al igual que lord Potter para empezar a seguirlo caminando.

Lord Potter respiro profundamente para luego iniciar a correr y después de unos metros corriendo dio un fuerte brinco elevándose varios metros y antes de que pudiera empezar a caer se transformó en un enorme Dragón negro que llevaba en la cabeza un cuerno dorado, su cresta en la nuca estaba conformada por espinas del mismo color dorado. De ahí salía una aleta dorada que llegaba hasta su cola cual parecía ser una enorme lanza dorada.

Sus piernas delanteras eran más parecidas a manos ya que era un Dragón bípedo, sus garras eran largas y afiladas capaces de cortar metal con suma facilidad. Pronto fue alcanzado por otros cuatro Dragones casi de su tamaño, pero completamente diferentes.

Uno era el simple esqueleto de un dragón con ojos rojos, había uno que parecía estar hecho de una neblina negra ya que esta cubría parte de su piel o remplazaba algunas partes de su cuerpo. Junto a él volaba uno más pequeño sin muchas diferencias físicas a un dragón normal solo que parecía cambiar al plano astral y regresar mientras volaba. Era seguido por uno que estaba conformado por rayos y que al pasar por las nubes empezaba a hacer que estas lo fueran siguiendo mientras se empezaban a formar una tormenta justó detrás de él.

El Dragón líder vio hacia abajo viendo como sus jinetes seguían su camino acercándose rápidamente a Camelot y a lo que sería conocido como la batalla de Camlann después de esa noche. Los cinco dragones aceleraron para adelantarse a su ejército después se fueron en picada hacia el lugar donde se estaba llevando la batalla. Los cinco empezaron a prepararse para lanzar sus respectivas llamas.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos llegaban eran acompañados por la tormenta que el Dragón hecho de relámpagos había estado creando durante su trayecto. Y justo debajo de la tormenta venían toda su caballería lista para atacar. Pronto miles de rayos empezaban a caer por todo el campo de batalla mientras los cinco dragones se dirigían hacia las fuerzas enemigas.

El Dragón de de neblina negra fue el primero en pasar por las tropas enemigas soltando esa neblina por su boca por donde pasaba. Los enemigos que la respiraban pronto empezaron a toser y escupir sangre mientras su piel se empezaba a caer. La neblina era un veneno muy poderoso que actuaba como ácido quemando pulmones y varios órganos internos. Si entraba por una herida en el cuerpo está se empezaba a pudrir con rapidez.

El tragón hecho de relámpagos se mantuvo sobre el cielo controlando la tormenta que había creado mientras que el Dragón negro era flanqueado por el Dragón Esqueleto y el Astral al sobrevolar la zona buscando al rey Arturo para ayudarlo pero solo veían a como los soldados combatían entre ellos.

Momentos después sus jinetes llegaron chocando contra las filas enemigas con toda su fuerza, varios de ellos cayeron junto con sus caballos para luego volverse a levantarse y seguir luchando para horror de sus enemigos los cuales empezaban a caer.

El nuevo ejército que había llegado seguía avanzando poco a poco, mientras que sus enemigos se iban amontonado en el suelo muertos o intentaban retirarse hacia el castillo solo para ser detenidos por la lluvia de rayos o caían muertos ante la neblina negra que se mantenía inmóvil cerca de los muros del castillo.

En el campo de batalla el rey Arturo veía la batalla la cual habían iniciado perdiendo por haberse lanzado al ataque antes de lo pensado sin esperar a sus refuerzos. Pero sus abanderados se habían apurado al oír sobre la necesidad de su rey y habían volteado la batalla. El enemigo no podía escapar al castillo ni tampoco del campo de batalla.

El rey al ver que tenían la victoria asegurada decidido que era tiempo que se enfrentara a su hijo Mordred y que enfrentara juicio en el campo de batalla. Pronto el rey se encontraba en la batalla luchando contra soldados enemigos mientras era escoltado por varios de sus caballeros de la mesa redonda. El cielo era aún sobrevolado por los Dragones mientras que sus refuerzos inmunes a la niebla arribaban y se preparaban para asaltar el castillo comandados por Lord Longbottom y Davis quienes se habían apurado para llegar a la batalla.

La tormenta continuaba, al igual que la batalla y pronto el rey Arturo se enfrentaba a su hijo bastardo Mordred en el centro del campo de batalla. Sus caballeros se habían ofrecido en luchar contra el traidor, pero él se había negado el mismo quería arreglar el asunto. Por lo que minutos después se encontraba peleando a muerte contra Mordred.

Mientras los dos se batían a duelo Camelot era tomado por la Legión Dragón liberando el castillo de las fuerzas de Mordred. No había sido una tarea muy complicada debido a que las defensas no estaban preparadas para enfrentarse a la Legión Dragón. Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla el rey daba el golpe final mientras caía herido. Morgana la cual se había mantenido a distancia resguardad por varios caballeros por órdenes de su hermano el rey vio como este caía herido. Rápidamente cabalgo hacia el, escoltada por los caballeros.

Como la batalla ya había terminado no tardó en llegar al lado de su hermano caído con la intención de curar sus heridas con su magia. Pero por más magia que intentaba usar para curarlo no podía hacerlo sus heridas no cerraban. Mientras tanto los cinco dragones aterrizaban y volvían a su forma humana para colocarse junto al rey. Lord Potter tomo la lanza con la cual el rey había sido herido y encontró que estaba envenenada con veneno de Quimera algo muy raro de encontrar y más raro de curar.

"Lady Morgana es veneno de Quimera es muy difícil de contrarrestar, lo más eficaz serian lágrimas de Fénix, pero no se ha visto un Fénix desde la desaparición de Merlin. No hay nada que podamos hacer." Le dijo con tristeza mientras veía a su herido rey.

"Lo sé, no tenía que haberlo convencido de haber iniciado el ataque antes de lo planeado, hubiera sido mejor esperar a que llegaran a si Mordred a lo mejor hubiera muerto durante el primer ataque sin tener que llegar a que pelearan el uno contra el otro." Dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a su hermano y rey.

"Lord Potter, le agradezco que haya venido a ayudarnos. El reino está en deuda con usted y los miembros de su alianza. Como muestra de mi gratitud y una de mis últimas voluntades. Declaro que usted y sus aliados sean considerados los protectores del reino tanto del mundano como del mágico. Solo ustedes podrán influir de manera directa entre ambos mundos siempre y cuando el rey a cargo lo autorice nadie más podrá hacer el llamado de la Legión Dragón.

A cambio mi reino les dará un archipiélago al Noroeste, se les proveerá con todo lo necesario para la construcción de su fortaleza y lo que necesiten para seguir cumpliendo su parte del pacto." Le dijo a lord Potter ya que sabía que algún día volverían a necesitar al ejercito invencible, además de que era mejor mantenerlos de aliados que de enemigos.

Con ayuda de Morgana el moribundo rey y lord Potter hicieron el juramento inquebrantable de tal modo que se pasaría a cada miembro de la familia Potter que estuviera relacionado de forma directa o indirecta. Mientras que por parte del rey se pasaría a cada monarca que reinara sobre la isla. Lo que quedo del tiempo del monarca fue para dar órdenes a Morgana, sus caballeros y otros nobles sobre como continuar su reino. Para después partir con Morgana rumbo a Avalon.

**Agosto 1996**

Castillo Lestrange cerca de Whitbeck, Reino Unido

El castillo Lestrange el hogar antiguo de la familia Lestrange se encontraba en la costa cerca de una pequeña comunidad llamada Whitbeck. El castillo era para los ojos Muggle unas ruinas por caerse y cada vez que alguien se acerca a las cercanías del castillo desaparecía para jamás volver a verse. Los habitantes consideraban la zona maldita y después de años de vivir cerca de las ruinas se habían acostumbrado a s presencia y lo evitaban.

Aun así, solía haber el adolescente valiente o turista interesado en visitar el lugar, la gente de la comunidad le advertía en no acercarse, pero no hacían caso y jamás solían saber más de esa persona. La policía conocía el lugar y lo habían cercado para evitar más desapariciones no solía funcionar siempre. Y si alguien desaparecía lo buscaban a los alrededores, pero jamás se acercaban a las ruinas.

La razón de las desapariciones era muy sencilla los Lestrange convertían en Inferís a cualquier Muggle que se acerca a su castillo, por lo que el suelo estaba lleno de las criaturas las cuales estaban listas para salir cuando se los ordenaran sus amos. Así que por décadas los Lestrange habían acumulado miles de Inferís en su castillo con la excusa de defenderse.

Ahorra un grupo de treinta Mortifagos se encontraba en los terrenos de los Lestrange, junto con los dos últimos Lestrange y la esposa de uno de ellos. La misión de ese grupo de Mortifagos era el sacar todos los Inferís posibles para ponerlos bajo el servicio de su líder Lord Voldemort. Durante el tiempo que habían estado trabajando para sacar a los Inferí ya habían muerto dos reclutas, uno estaba herido ligeramente y uno que estaba seriamente herido estaba siendo torturado por los Lestrange por haber sido descuidado.

"Solo tenias una tarea y lo arruinaste de manera fenomenal perdimos varios Inferi por tu descuido." Le dijo Rabastan Lestrange mientras le seguía aplicando la maldición de tortura, el recluta no paraba de gritar de dolor mientras que su torturador disfrutaba oír sus gritos de dolor, mostrando lo locos que estaban los Lestrange en verdad.

Después de otros minutos bajo la maldición Lestrange lo libero dejándolo casi inconsciente en el suelo para luego darle una patada en el estómago y continuar supervisando al grupo de Mortifagos que seguían desenterrando a los Inferi. Aun después de las muertes y de los heridos ya casi habían terminado de sacar a los Inferi, por lo que ahora se iban a preparar para transportarlos. Para eso estaban acumulándolos en grupos grandes para luego usar varios Trasladores y llevarlos a su destino.

Justo cuando el primer grupo estaba por desaparecer una bola de fuego impacto la barrera mágica que protegía al castillo Lestrange. La barrera se destruyó cuando la bola de fuego impacto, antes de que pudieran reaccionar otras tres bolas de fuego llegaron a una alta velocidad dos impactaron en el grupo que estaba por transportar a los Inferi y el ultimo impacto en el suelo revelando un cilindro negro con una luz roja que parpadeaba, segundos después esta se volvió verde causando que el cilindro explotara liberando una onda de choque que envolvió el castillo.

Pronto el caos empezó a surgir en los terrenos del castillo ya que no podían ver desde donde eran atacados y la última explosión había creado una barrera mágica que evitaba que usaran cualquier medio de transporte. Mientras los hermanos Lestrange intentaba controlar el caos creado, Bellatrix Lestrange vio hacia el mar y vio como dos dragones se acercaban acompañados de unas cosas metálicas que parecían tener alas.

Las cosas metálicas dispararon varias bolas de fuego las cuales se fueron a estrellar por todo el campo causando enormes explosiones y en el proceso destruyendo a varios inferís. Las explosiones causaban más destrucción que un hechizo explosivo y ponían el campo en llamas. Los atacantes metálicos se fueron acercando rápidamente mientras que uno de los dragones se mantenía en el aire y el otro se acercaba volando hacia ellos.

La piel del dragón parecía estar reforzada con una aleación natural de metal que cubría casi todo su cuerpo y lo hacía ver como una armadura para su cuerpo. El dragón abrió su boca y Bellatrix pudo ver como el dragón empezaba a juntar energía para luego escupirla hacia uno de los muros del castillo. La bola de energía no solo destruyo el muro exterior, sino que también destruyo varias de las estructuras interiores del muro y del castillo.

Los objetos metálicos se acercaron a las afueras del castillo quedándose suspendidos en el aire, segundos después se abrieron por la parte de abajo soltando lo que parecían ser estatuas de color blanco y dorado. Cada estatua llevaba una lanza en un brazo y en el otro llevaban un escudo. Bellatrix al ver a sus enemigos de inmediato se lanzó al ataque seguida de varios Mortifagos a su mando. Luces rojas y verdes salieron de su varita en dirección hacia las estatuas las cuales se colocaron detrás de sus escudos.

Los rayos rojos alcanzaron sus objetivos causando varias explosiones. Bellatrix sonrió para sí misma ya que sus enemigos habían sido vencidos con facilidad. Pero pronto su sonrisa burlona desapareció cuando vio que las estatuas empezaban a moverse en su dirección sin detenerse ante los ataques de sus enemigos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta un nuevo objeto metálico que transportaba a esas estatuas automatizadas y que era mucho más grande contando con dos pares de alas se acercó a la batalla del castillo. Y al llegar empezó a liberar su carga la cual a diferencia de los primeros eran más robustos, llevaban cilindros en la espalda conectado a una manguera que llevaba hacia su brazo derecho mientras que en el izquierdo igual llevaban un escudo.

Estos apenas tocaron el suelo iniciaron su ataque enfocándose específicamente sobre los grupos de Inferí que había sobre el campo de batalla. Los nuevos enemigos lanzaban llamas que destruían a los Inferí con suma facilidad.

El campo de batalla pronto estaba envuelto en llamas y los Mortifagos estaban retrocediendo hacia los muros del Castillo aun cuando los hermanos Lestrange intentaban hacerles frentes a sus recién llegados enemigos sin tener mucho éxito. Mientras tanto los dos dragones que habían venido también se mantenían en el aire viendo cómo se desarrollaba la batalla.

El dragón blindado reconoció a uno de los hermanos Lestrange y pronto se fue en picada para luego aterrizar con un fuerte golpe que hizo que algunos Mortifagos se cayeran al suelo. El dragón se encontraba ahora enfrente de Rabastan Lestrange el cual lo veía con temor. Antes de que el Mortifago pudiera hacer algo el dragón ya lo estaba masticando con sus fauces, después de haberle dado unas cuantas mordidas lo escupió a un lado.

Para el dragón no era digno de ser su comida, al ver a su hermano muerto y hecho pedazos en el suelo Rodolphus se lanzó al ataque, el dragón simplemente lo lanzo en contra de la pared con su cola rompiéndole la espina en el proceso.

Durante ese tiempo los Inferí habían sido quemados en su totalidad dejando solo cenizas en el suelo. Los Mortifagos que se estaban rindiendo al ver que no había ninguna forma de escape solo para ser recibidos con una lanza en el corazón, las estatuas no conocían piedad y estaban matando a todos.

Bellatrix por un lado seguía peleando contra las estatuas sin tener ningún éxito en derrotarlas. Pronto fue rodeada y estaba a punto de recibir el golpe final cuando uno de ellos la miro por unos momentos antes de hacer un ruido extraño. Bellatrix intento aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar o destruir por lo menos a uno, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo recibió un golpe en la rodilla causando que cayera al piso. Luego le colocaron algo en el cuello y sintió como su magia era bloqueada al igual que los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto el dragón se había convertido en un humano el cual caminaba hacia un moribundo Rodolphus Lestrange el cual estaba tosiendo sangre. El humano llevaba una armadura negra que asemejaba al dragón en que se podía convertir. A parte de la armadura llevaba una espada negra y una capa roja con la cabeza de un Dragón que parecía estar hecho de metal.

El sujeto se aseguró de que Rodolphus viera el símbolo de su casa, ya que quería que supiera quien lo iba a matar. Rodolphus empezó a reír al darse cuenta a quien tenía enfrente de él.

"No me vas a matar Longbottom, no tienes lo necesario para lanzar la maldición." Le dijo en forma burlona mientras pensaba que lo iba a matar con la maldición asesina. El casco desapareció revelando el rostro de Neville mientras este desenfundaba su espada negra.

"No te voy a matar con esa maldición, no es demasiado piadosa para ti. Debes de pagar por los crímenes que cometiste y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que con esta espada." Le dijo mientras le mostraba la espada negra cerca de su cuello. Para luego pasar a hacerle un ligero corte el cual no sería fatal, pero cuando lo corto Lestrange sintió todo el sufrimiento que había causado y grito tan fuerte hasta casi romper sus cuerdas vocales.

"Lo sentiste no. Esa es la propiedad mágica de esta espada te hace el más ligero roce de su filo causara que sientas el sufrimiento que causaste a la gente incluyendo el torturar a mis padres, además de que no te permite caer inconsciente o morir." Le dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de él viéndolo a los ojos. Sus ojos no parecían humanos en ese momento si no que parecían el de un reptil causado por su transformación en dragón.

"Si un simple corte te hizo gritar tanto hasta casi perder tu voz ahora piensa lo que pasara si hago esto." Le dijo para luego enterrarle la espada en el estómago. Gritos por unos segundos para que estos luego desaparecieran al romperse sus cuerdas vocales ahora ya no podía gritar por más que quisiera, el primer corte había sido nada comparado con el dolor que al había sentido ahora. Y eso no era todo también empezaba a sentir las secuelas emocionales que había causado a la gente.

"Veo que el segundo efecto de la espada la Retribución de Némesis está haciendo efecto. Entre más grave sea la herida más dolor sufrirás y más lamentaras lo que has hecho al final su efecto mágico te volverá loco. Pero no será nada comparado a lo que sufrirás si hago esto." Con eso dicho Neville enterró la espada en el corazón de Lestrange el cual murió segundos después de haber sentido un dolor indescriptible.

Neville paso a cortarle la cabeza con la espada, la cabeza rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies. Neville vio la cabeza para luego aplastarla con una fuerza sobrehumana. Con eso se dirigió hacia su única prisionera listo para hacer lo mismo. Sus tropas seguían manteniendo inmovilizada a Bellatrix, Neville se acero y levanto la espada para dar el primer golpe. Pero una de sus tropas se puso enfrente de él hizo un sonido extraño.

"Estas bromeando verdad, esto complica las cosas." Dijo frustrado mientras bajaba la espada y pasaba a limpiar la sangre que tenía con cuidado para evitar cortarse.

"Parece que tienes suerte hoy Bellatrix pero uno de estos días sufrirás el mismo destino que el de tu esposo y su hermano. Pero mientras ese día llega observa la tormenta que se acerca y la fuerza que viene con esa tormenta una fuerza tan poderosa que tu señor oscuro no tendrá oportunidad de ganar." Con eso hizo que la llevaran a la playa cerca del castillo. Una vez ahí levanto su mano hacia el cielo y lanzo una luz brillante que ilumino el cielo.

Pronto cientos de rayos iluminaron el cielo y Bellatrix vio cómo se acercaban del mar más de los objetos voladores que despegaban de barcos en el mar. Con cada rayo que iluminaba el cielo veía como se acercaban más rápido y como más seguían viniendo, al mismo tiempo veía como grandes botes se acercaban a la costa.

"El castillo Lestrange solo fue nuestra primera ofensiva y si piensas que los Muggle intervendrán te tengo una noticia. Su último ataque, el de los puentes en Londres hizo que los gobernantes Muggle nos pidieran ayuda. La Legión Dragón ha vuelto."

**Nueva historia muy parecida a la Conquista del Mundo Mágico solo que ésta intentaré no sexualizarla tanto a los personajes. Habrá parejas múltiples pero no será tan grande como en otras ocasiones. Es una Harry/Fleur/Daphne/???????? Siendo el otro personaje de otra serie. No habrá lemon hasta el sexto año como mínimo y de otros personajes solo serán referencias. **

**Espero les agrade espero sus comentarios. **


	2. Isabelle Greengrass

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**Isabelle Greengrass **

**Julio 1994 **

**Mansión Greengrass cerca de Liverpool**

Un Hipogrifo volaba por los campos de Inglaterra mientras llevaba sobre su lomo a un hombre que estaba a punto de caerse desmayado. Pronto fue apareciendo unos campos verdes que se esparcían por varias hectáreas y que tenían un pequeño lago antes de que llegar a un bosque que llevaba a las colinas. Para el simple ojo solo era eso un campo vacío, pero este era protegido por varias protecciones mágicas, cuando se quitaban las protecciones se podía observar una bella y grande mansión.

También se podía observar grandes campos de cultivos de diferentes plantas mágicas y el lago tenía a sus orillas una cabaña. La propiedad pertenecía a una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Inglaterra la familia Greengrass que contaba con cuatro miembros vivos por el momento.

Isabelle Greengrass de soltera Adams, Isabelle era la envidia de las esposas Sangre Pura. Todo debido a sus ojos violeta que todas sus hijas habían heredado, su cuerpo que no mostraba su edad que tenía y que ella disfrutaba enseñar con el fin de molestar a brujas como Narcissa Malfoy, Eleonor Nott o Catlyn Flint. Pero la mayor razón de su envidia venía de que Isabelle era libre y se había quedado con el control de todos los activos de la familia Greengrass hasta que la heredera Greengrass fuera mayor de edad.

Su hija Alexa Greengrass o como Isabelle en realidad la reconocía, Alexa Potter. Era su hija mayor que había tenido con James Potter a la edad de 17. Los dos la habían tenido con el fin de que ella tuviera un recuerdo de James y Lily ya que no volvería a su último año a Hogwarts y todas sus formas de comunicación serian vigiladas tanto por sus padres como por su esposo. Cyrus siempre creyó que Alexa era suya, pero Isabelle sabía la verdad y sabía que Alexa jamás podría asumir el puesto de jefa de la casa Greengrass si no que está era de su hermana menor Daphne.

Así que antes de que Cyrus descubriera la verdadera paternidad de Alexa y antes de que la empezara a educar con la ideología de Supremacía Sangre Pura con las cuales también planeaba educar a sus hijas menores Daphne y Astoria ella lo había asesinado.

Isabelle lo había matado de tal forma que parecía un accidente, Cyrus solía tomar demasiado en las noches algo por lo que era conocido y una noche donde había bebido demasiado lo hizo firmar unos papeles donde le daba el control total de todos los activos Greengrass y luego lo hizo caminar hacia el lago para que se ahogara.

Isabelle solo tuvo que actuar por unos meses en sociedad como la esposa devastada por la muerte de su esposo y como habían encontrado una alta cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo habían concluido que había caminado en la noche al lago y se había ahogado el hecho que no supiera nadar solo ayudó con el argumento. Así Isabelle se quedó bajo el cuidado de sus tres hijas Alexa de seis años, Daphne de dos años y Astoria de un año. Por suerte había actuado a tiempo y Alexa no fue educada como Cyrus quería.

Alexa no había entendido muy bien lo que había pasado, había llorado un poco por la pérdida de esa persona que ella llamaba papá. Cyrus no le solía poner mucha atención por ser una niña, pero estaba esperando que cumpliera siete años para apartarla del cuidado de su madre y empezar a educarla como él deseaba.

Alexa había crecido en una bella mujer que estaba por graduarse de Hogwarts y que empezaría su entrenamiento como sanadora en San Mungos dentro de unos meses. Al igual que su madre tenía sus mismos ojos y otras facciones que las podían hacer ver idénticas, pero tenía el pelo lacio y negro, de pequeña Isabelle se lo tenía que pintar para que pareciera rubio y no surgieran sospechas. Alexa se lo tenía que estar acomodando en coletas porque si no siempre parecía estar hecho un desastre.

Alexa tenía la esbelta figura de su madre, pero sus pechos eran pequeños, superados casi por su hermana Daphne la cual apenas estaba entrando a la adolescencia y constantemente se burlaba de ella con ese argumento. Alexa era inteligente pero demasiado bromista lo que le causaba problemas constantemente y le hacía recordar a Isabelle de James en su juventud.

Daphne por un lado era la combinación de su padre y madre en lo que se refería a facciones faciales, tenía el cabello rubio como su madre y sus mismos ojos violetas que la hacían destacar de la mayoría de las brujas. Ella era más parecida a su madre lo que la hacía bastante bonita y causaba que constantemente tuviera a chicos detrás de ella, pero ella solo tenía ojos para alguien en específico.

Astoria por un lado era más una versión femenina de Cyrus Greengrass, tenía el cabello castaño, como muchas de sus facciones faciales y pecas en el rostro. No era tan esbelta como sus hermanas aun por su edad, pero si parecía que tendría el pecho de su madre y como Daphne se lo echaban en cara a Alexa siempre que podían. Aun así, las tres hermanas se amaban entre ellas y siempre se apoyaban aun estando en diferentes casas. Alexa en Ravenclaw, Daphne en Slytherin y Astoria en Hufflepuff.

Alexa sabía que Cyrus Greengrass no era su verdadero padre, Isabelle se lo había contado durante su quinto año en Hogwarts y le había prometido que cuando fuera el momento indicado le revelaría la identidad de su padre al igual que importancia que tenía para ella además de ser su hija.

Alexa lo tomo mejor de lo que Isabelle había esperado ya que Cyrus jamás había sido alguien de importancia en su vida además parecía que ella sospechaba algo, Isabelle le explicó que había una historia detrás de su nacimiento la cual sabría cuando fuera el momento.

Tanto Daphne como Astoria se sabían de la verdad de su hermana mayor, pero eso no evitó que la siguieran amando como lo hacían antes Alexa siempre había estado a su lado, les daba consejo, había jugado con ellas y las había cuidado. Así las dos hermanas mayores iniciaron ese año de Hogwarts con el conocimiento de que eran medias hermanas.

Cuando Astoria llegó a Hogwarts terminó en Hufflepuff junto con la hermana menor de Draco Malfoy. Astoria fue la única que se hizo su amiga, desde entonces las dos eran inseparables y Casiopea llegaba a pasar las vacaciones con ellas lejos de su familia.

Esto se debía a que Narcissa al ver la amistad de las dos chicas le había pedido a Isabelle que la cuidara ya que si permanecía cerca de su padre este solo la maltrataría. Además de que entre más la viera más pensaría en encontrar un esposo para ella, algo que Narcissa estaba tratando de evitar. Así que Casiopea pasaba casi todas las vacaciones en la mansión Greengrass. Y pasaba las últimas dos semanas a solas con su madre en una villa para pasar tiempo juntas.

Esa noche solo había dos personas en la mansión cuando el Hipogrifo atravesó las protecciones de la propiedad despertando de inmediato a Isabelle. La cual estaba acostada desnuda junto a una mujer pelirroja. Isabelle se levantó de inmediato para ponerse rápidamente una bata que estaba en la puerta y su varita para luego bajar rápido y ver quien se estaba metiendo a la propiedad.

Al ver por una de las ventanas de adelante noto al Hipogrifo y como había un hombre tirado paralizado por las protecciones de la casa. Después de usar un encantamiento revelador para ver si había alguien más salió a ver de quien se trataba. Al salir Isabelle lanzo un hechizo para someter más al individuo y evitar que la pudiera atacara, pero se sorprendió al ver a un casi inconsciente Sirius Black tirado en el piso viendo hacia arriba cuando ella llegó.

"Jamás pensé que me recibirías con tal hermosa vista Isabelle." Le dijo sonriendo mientras Isabelle se daba cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior y que Black la estaba viendo desde abajo. De inmediato le dio una patada que terminó por dejarlo inconsciente para luego meterlo a su casa donde lo metió en su estudio mientras lo encadenaba y sellaba la habitación. La magia de su oficina evitaría que pudiera salir de ahí además de que uno de los elfos domésticos lo mantendría vigilado.

La aparición de Sirius Black en su hogar era algo inesperado pero le sacaría el mayor provecho a tenerlo ahí, había información importante que él debía tener, una vez que lo hubiera usado por completo se vengaría de él por lo sucedido con Lily y James.

Antes de regresar a su habitación dio instrucciones a su elfo doméstico de atender al Hipogrifo con agua y comida. La majestuosa criatura se veía cansada y no iba a dejar que le sucediera algo en su hogar después vería que hacía con ella, Astoria tenía una debilidad por las criaturas fantásticas.

Isabelle regreso a su habitación se quitó la bata revelando su joven cuerpo desnudo para meterse en la cama. Su compañera de cama al sentir su presencia de nuevo en la cama se movió hacia ella para proceder a abrazarla por detrás y acurrucarse con ella. "Lily." Le dijo cariñosamente mientras la chica pelirroja se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba más fuerte.

El verdadero nombre de la chica a su lado era Anna y era la asistente personal de Isabelle, se encargaba de organizar sus reuniones, su mensajería y sobre todo la acompañaba a todas partes para ayudarla. Anna conocía del mundo mágico debido a que era una Squib de una familia importante pero jamás le había querido revelar a qué familia había pertenecido solo que los odiaba por completo por haberla abandonado.

Ya que antes de ser su asistente había sido una bailarina exótica del mundo Muggle. Isabelle solía salir algunas noches a establecimientos que ofrecían bailes exóticos y otros servicios a sus clientes. Una noche había encontrado el lugar donde Anna solía trabajar y había sido cautivada por los ojos azul cielo de la chica de inmediato. Había pedido un privado con ella donde pudo admirar su cuerpo mientras le bailaba sensualmente.

Como sus hijas estaban en Hogwarts, Isabelle iba todos los días y pedía el mismo tiempo con ella. Después de un mes de estar llenado constantemente al mismo establecimiento, logró seducir a la chica pelirroja y la convenció de que dejara ese trabajo. Ayudó bastante para tomar la decisión el saber que Anna venía del mundo mágico y para convencerla el prometerle venganza contra su familia cuando ésta decidiera revelarle el apellido.

Anna aceptó y desde ese día era su asistente personal al mismo tiempo que su novia. Isabelle la amaba y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella, pero por más que la amara, Anna no podía llenar el vacío que Isabelle sufría por perder a sus almas gemelas, James y Lily Potter. Anna había aceptado él sobre nombre de "Lily" al saber el significado que tenía para Isabelle.

Ser almas gemelas no solo era una idea en el mundo mágico si no también un fuerte lazo o conexión entre dos personas o en raros casos tres. Lily e Isabelle habían sido amigas en Hogwarts y en su sexto año descubrieron que eran almas gemelas junto con James que llevaba años enamorado de Lily. No fue difícil que Isabelle estableciera una relación con James.

Los tres consumaron su lazo de almas gemelas pero su felicidad no duró mucho tiempo ya que casi a finales de ese año se enteraron del matrimonio arreglado que Isabelle tenía y del cual no había una salida aún con su lazo establecido o el hecho de que James tuviera la oportunidad de una segunda esposa. El contrato había sido hecho para pagar una deuda con los Greengrass hecha por el padre de Isabelle.

Como forma de broma James tuvo una genial idea. El regalo de bodas de los dos fue asegurase de que Isabelle se quedara embarazada de James. No tardaron mucho en lograr que Isabelle quedara embarazada de Alexa, ya que ella Alexa representaba el amor que había entre los tres y lo que había podido ser un posible futuro juntos.

Isabelle le había explicado a Anna que cuando se formaba finalmente el lazo entre almas gemelas este era profundo y la muerte de uno de ellos dejaba una fuerte impresión y dolor. Sufrimiento el cual Isabelle a veces aún sentía en las noches.

Pero desde que había empezado a estar Anna todo eso desaparecía y se sentía como si estuviera por lo menos de nuevo con Lily su cuerpo sobre todo reaccionaba así. Isabelle admito que en algún momento la amaría por completo pero que ese amor jamás sería tan fuerte como el amor que había tenido por Lily y James. Desde que había sabido la verdad prefirió ayudar a Isabelle a soportar ese dolor y aceptaba que le dijera Lily como apodo mientras estaban en la cama frente a los demás seria siempre Annie.

Las hijas de Isabelle la apreciaban mucho por que veían como su madre era feliz a su lado. Su vida había cambiado mucho después de que Isabelle entrara a su antiguo lugar de trabajo y le pidiera un baile privado. Siempre surgían los rumores de que Anna solo la quería por el dinero, pero ambas sabían la verdad. Anna realmente la amaba y deseaba cuidar de ella.

"Duerme Lily tenemos un visitante, puede que mañana sea un largo día además las chicas regresan dentro de dos semanas y debemos preparar una fiesta por la graduación de Alexa." Le dijo Isabelle mientras Anna se empezaba a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Isabelle despertó mientras Anna estaba abrazaba aún a ella y sonrió. Mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo de su novia Isabelle no podía evitar pensar en Lily, recordando como había sido su vida en su sexto año cuando habían descubierto su lazo de almas. Amanecían todas las mañanas juntas en una de las camas de las dos. Cuando descubrieron que James también pertenecía a su enlace usaban un salón vacío, el mapa que James había creado y su capa de invisibilidad para pasar un rato juntos durante las noches.

"Vamos a tomar un baño que será un largo día." Le dijo Isabelle a Anna mientras se levantaba de la cama y conducía a Anna hacia el baño donde tomarían un baño en la tina la cual había sido preparada por uno de los elfos. Anna se metió primero y fue seguida por Isabelle que se sentó entre sus piernas y recostando su espalda sobre su cuerpo. Anna le lavo el cabello mientras también le daba algunos besos en el cuello. Para luego pasar a usar una esponja para lavarle el cuerpo con una mano.

Cuando Anna había terminado de bañarla Isabelle hizo que cambiaran de lugar para luego besar a Anna en los labios de forma apasionada, después tomó la esponja y empezó a bañarla de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho. Minutos después ambas salían de la tina e iban rumbo a la habitación para vestirse y luego bajar a desayunar. En la cocina se encontraba uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa preparando el desayuno para luego servirlo a las dos mujeres.

Mientras que Anna salía a hacer unos encargos para Isabelle esta se encargaría de darle una grata bienvenida a su recién llegado huésped que estaba encerrado en su oficina desde la noche anterior. Isabelle entró a su oficina para ver que Sirius Black aún seguía sentado en la silla que en la cual lo había encadenado solo que ahora estaba durmiendo mientras roncaba fuertemente. Isabelle no dudó en despertarlo mientras le rociaba un chorro de agua fría sobre de él que lo despertó por completo poniéndolo alerta por unos segundos.

"Bien Black espero que tengas una buena excusa para venir a mi hogar en medio de la noche y arriesgar mi vida como las de mis hijas. Además, quiero saber cómo fue que encontraste este lugar ya que tiene fuertes protecciones como la mayoría de las Mansiones Mágicas de una Antigua y Noble Familia." Le dijo mientras caminaba enfrente de él, de un lado a otro.

"El testamento de James y Lily." Le dijo mientras se sacudía lanzando agua a todos lados. "Antes de los acontecimientos del ataque, ellos me mandaron a traer para ser el testigo de su verdadero testamento, ahí te nombraban guardiana directa de Harry y que superabas mi autoridad. Ellos me contaron lo especial de su relación contigo y me pidieron que hiciera lo necesario para liberarte de tu matrimonio si es que no sobrevivían el año.

Ellos habían usado mucha de su influencia en poder localizarte e iban a actuar cuando Voldemort los dejara en paz. En su testamento también confirmaban la identidad del verdadero Guardián del Secreto que era Peter, pensaron que yo sería la opción más obvia. Dumbledore fue el que más apoyó esta idea aun cuando Remus y yo protestamos, al final le hicieron caso." Le dijo mientras la veía caminar por el cuarto.

"Como sé que me estás diciendo la verdad Black, porque debería de creerte. Los testimonios cuentan como Peter te llamo traidor y como tú lo mataste a sangre fría haciendo explotar la calle." Le pregunto fríamente mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio y lo miraba con sus ojos violeta. "Si consigues que pueda comunicarme con el gerente de cuentas de la Casa Black te podré mostrar el documento que se encuentra en mi bóveda. Donde podrás verificar que ese testamento es el verdadero. Además si eso no te basta puedes usar Veritaserum conmigo para que te diga la verdad." El que Isabelle lo interrogará con suero de la verdad era su última jugada después de eso ya no se le ocurría otra forma de demostrar su inocencia.

"Bien si estás dispuesto a tomar la poción podemos empezar de una vez." Le dijo mientras iba a su armario y empezaba a buscar la poción correcta. "Para tu suerte ya hay alguien en Gringotts en estos momentos le mandaré un mensaje para avisarle de que quieres hablar con tu gerente." Le dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa de un cajón y después procedía a sacar la poción del frasco para inyectarlo directamente en su sangre donde sería más efectiva.

"Verás Sirius, llevó años intentando leer el testamento de Lily y James, pero solo encuentro uno que Dumbledore tiene en su poder para demostrar que lo dejaron a cargo de Harry. Después de leerlo varias veces noté algunas irregularidades en el testamento así que decidí buscar el verdadero, los Duendes de Gringotts aman el dinero y con suficiente te pueden dar información necesaria. Ellos me contaron el paradero del verdadero testamento, así que tú llegada me dio la oportunidad de leer lo que los dos escribieron. Pero aun así necesito averiguar que más sabes Sirius." Con eso se acercó a él y le inyectó la poción directo en su sistema circulatorio.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos Isabelle se dedicó a hacerle varias preguntas, entre esas estaban preguntas fáciles para averiguar si realmente era él. Le pregunto cosas más privadas llegando a averiguar así que Susan Bones era en realidad Susan Black, era hija de su matrimonio secreto con Amelia Bones.

Y le pregunto todo lo posible sobre Harry, quería saber todo lo que había podido averiguar del chico, aprendiendo así se enteró de lo sucedido lo de la noche anterior cuando había escapado con su ayuda y la de su amiga Hermione la cual poseía una gira tiempo para sus clases. También averiguó que Peter estaba vivo y había estado todos esos años viviendo como una rata con los Weasley.

Isabelle no tenía nada en contra de los Weasley pero si había una persona la cual no pudiera tolerar por completo era Molly Weasley. No era el hecho de su estatus económico o que fueran considerados traidores de sangre eso le daba igual. No soportaba a Molly Weasley por cómo se metía en la vida de los demás y por lo mandona que podía llegar a hacer. Prefería ir a una de las "Fiestas de Té" de Narcissa que encontrarse con la matriarca Weasley, durante la primera visita de Alexa al callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles, Isabelle se había encontrado con Molly y esta había empezado a meterse en su vida empezando con decirle que debía de buscar un nuevo esposo para luego pasar a decirle cómo educar a sus hijas.

Cuando se hizo público que mantenía una relación con una mujer y que era una Squib, había recibido varios correos de odio, no era por el hecho de tener una relación con una mujer si no porque ella era una Squib. Entre ese correo de odio se habían encontrado varias cartas vociferadoras de la matriarca Weasley la cual era la única que no podía aceptar la relación entre dos mujeres.

Una vez que estaba segura de tener toda la información necesaria le inyectó a Sirius el antídoto y espero a que surtiera efecto para luego soltarlo. "Bien parece que ahora solo necesitamos esperar a tu gerente de cuenta para ver el testamento de James y Lily. Una vez que lo tengamos pensaremos en lo que vamos a hacer a continuación." Le dijo mientras volvía a sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Para luego sacar una barra de goma de mascar y metérsela a la boca mientras esperaban la llegada de Anna.

"Sabias que era inocente y me hiciste pasar por todas esas preguntas solo para estar segura." Le pregunto Sirius cuando se había recuperado de los efectos del Veritaserum y se estiro un poco.

"No, la verdad necesitaba comprobar tu inocencia, estaba dispuesta a usar cualquier medio para saber la verdad y tener acceso a ese documento. Por suerte eres inocente y me evitaste la molestia de que me manchara de sangre." Le dijo con un tono frio.

Unos minutos después la chimenea se ilumino y de ella aparecieron Anna seguida de un Duende el cual reconoció a Sirius de inmediato.

"A Lord Black es bueno verlo, estaba pensando que esta visita sería una pérdida de tiempo pero veo que no es así. Hay muchos temas de los que debemos hablar sobre sus cuentas ya que con la muerte de su abuelo usted quedo como jefe de la Casa Black. Por lo que ahora debe de manejar todos sus activos, también debe nombrar a la persona que tomara su lugar como Lord Black por si algo le llegara a suceder." Le comento mientras se sentaba en el asiento que Anna había puesto para él.

"Lo entiendo, pero antes necesito acceder a mi bóveda para retirar el verdadero testamento de Lily y James Potter. Ese documento me puede hacer un hombre libre de nuevo y nosotros podremos seguir con los negocios familiares para generar ganancias." El duende se hizo anotaciones en la libreta que había traído. "Hay algo más en lo que necesite mi ayuda Lord Black." le dijo a lo que Sirius, el cual le hizo una solicitud de dinero. Minutos después el Duende se despedía de los tres para desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

"Anna por favor lleva a Sirius a una habitación de invitados para que se dé un baño, uno de los Elfos Domésticos le llevara comida y ropa limpia para que se cambie. Una vez que hayas dejado a Sirius regresa tenemos trabajo pendiente y debemos prepararnos para la llegada de las chicas dentro de unos días. Anna asintió mientras se llevaba a Sirius de la oficina dejando a Isabelle a solas en su oficina. Al ver que estaba sola abrió uno de sus cajones y saco un cuadro. Este la mostraba a Lily, James y a ella juntos abrazados junto al Lago disfrutando de la puesta de sol.

"Siento en haber fallado, en no haber cuidado a su hijo cuando esa era su última voluntad." Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar. "Con Cyrus muerto intenté buscarlo, pero jamás pude encontrarlo. Ahora con su testamento en mis manos podré tener su custodia y el junto con Alexa vivirán juntos como había tenido que ser." Isabelle se asustó cuando oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y rápidamente se limpió los ojos y guardo la foto.

Anna entro por la puerta trayendo consigo su agenda para revisar los pendientes que tenían antes de la llegada de las chicas.

"Quieres que vuelva más tarde para ver los pendientes." Le pregunto cuando la vio y noto que había estado llorando, Isabelle negó con la cabeza y se levantó para ir al sillón que había en su oficina. Anna la siguió dejando su agenda sobre el escritorio para luego ir al sillón donde Isabelle la esperaba sentada. Anna se sentó a su lado e Isabelle se acurruco en ella mientras las dos se acostaban en el sillón con Anna sirviendo como cojín para Isabelle.

Ya una vez en esa posición Isabelle se acurruco más en Anna.

"Yo no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar a Harry a la noticia de mí, James y sobre Alexa. Sobre todo, me preocupa su reacción sobre Alexa, ella estuvo con él en el colegio por tres años y ella jamás le hablo o se acercó a él. También está el hecho de porque no vivió a su lado al ser media hermana. No sé cómo explicarle que tenía un hechizo qué evitaba que lo encontrara a él para poder ponerlo bajo mi cuidado. Sirius me contó que ha vivido con la hermana de Lily y por lo que recuerdo era una persona horrible que odiaba la magia. Algo me dice que no tuvo una buena infancia y todo por qué no podía encontrarlo ni ganar su custodia." Le dijo a Anna la cual la mantenía abrazada a ella.

"Yo lo intente buscar cuando mate a Cyrus, era libre por fin podía proteger a mis hijas y a Harry. Pero por más que lo intenté, por más argumentos que diera o información que buscara para demostrar que tenía su custodia no pude lograr nada." Le dijo al borde de las lágrimas mientras Anna la consolaba y la mantenía pegada a ella.

"Porque no vas a visitarlo primero, que Black le mande una carta diciéndole que puede confiar en ti. Ve a visitarlo ve como vive y habla con él sinceramente explicándole la situación y parte de tu historia con sus padres. Yo creo que puede entender la situación y si Black lo recomienda aceptara su invitación para pasar las vacaciones aquí para poder conocerte. Daphne se va a alegrar mucho si sabe que Harry pasara las vacaciones aquí." Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa al pensar en la reacción de Daphne cuando averiguara la noticia.

"Creo que lo podría intentarlo, no perdería nada con eso además haría más fácil darle la noticia a Alexa sobre su padre y pasar tiempo con su hermano menor." Le respondió mientras se sumergía en su cálido abrazo y poco a poco le empezaba a dar sueño. Y aunque quería quedarse en esa posición con Anna por el resto del día tenía cosas que hacer. Pero eso no le evito que lo siguiera disfrutando por otros diez minutos para después levantarse no sin darle un apasionado beso a Anna antes como recompensa por haberla consolado.

Anna sonrió al ver que había animado a Isabelle y la siguió con rumbo a la cocina donde Isabelle le dio instrucciones a los Elfos que cuidaran de Black mientras las dos salían con rumbo al ministerio para visitar a Madame Bones y mostrarle el testamento, de ahí pasarían al departamento de asuntos familiares para que Isabelle obtuviera la custodia de Harry.

Durante años había planeado ese acontecimiento y el que aun fuera época de escuela ayudaba bastante ya que evitaría que Dumbledore fuera a interferir, también servía mucho de que conociera a la jefa del Departamento de asuntos Familiares del Ministerio. Una vez que llegaron se aseguraron de actuar de la forma más rápida. Isabelle tenía las formas llenadas desde hace tiempo y ya solo le había faltado el testamento de los Potter. Por lo cual paso rápido y después de que se verificara más de una vez la autenticidad del documento Isabelle estaba firmando los papeles oficiales que ponían a Harry bajo su custodia al igual que averiguando el lugar donde vivía ya que como su guardiana tenía acceso a esa información la cual Dumbledore había bloqueado con magia, ahora solo faltaba mandar la carta.

Después de eso pasaron a visitar a una vieja amiga de Isabelle y la esposa secreta de Sirius Black. Madame Bones era de las pocas personas que trabajaban en el ministerio que realmente era honesta en su trabajo y muy dedicado a este. Isabelle ahora entendía porque se dedicaba tanto a su trabajo y porque jamás había intentado casarse con alguien ya que ya estaba casada con Sirius Black. Al ser viejas amigas Isabelle no tenía que esperar para que Amelia la atendiera a menos que ya estuviera atendiendo a alguien. Para su suerte Amelia estaba libre ese día.

La asistente de Amelia al ver que se acercaban se levantó de su escritorio para anunciarlas y darles el paso. Amelia al ver estaban llegando sonrió y se levantó para saludarlas a ambas.

"Isabelle, Anna es un gusto verlas a las dos por aquí hace tiempo que no pasaban a visitarme en horas de trabajo." Les dijo mientras tomaba su lugar detrás del escritorio.

"Si ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero en la noche encontramos algo que podría llamar tu interés y a lo mejor elevar tu carrera por mucho." Le comento Isabelle con una sonrisa.

"Y que sería eso Isabelle, que encontraste a Sirius Black en el patio de tu casa inconsciente y lo tienes atrapado en un cuarto en tu hogar." Le dijo riendo mientras que las dos se quedaban serias lo cual Amelia noto pronto.

"Estas hablando en serio." Le pregunto e Isabelle asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Amelia se pusiera pálida y viera hacia la puerta cerrada asegurándose de que sus protecciones mágicas para evitar ser espiada siguieran activas.

"Supongo que tienen algo importante que decirme si es que ninguna de las dos contactó a los Aurores cuando lo encontraron." Les dijo finalmente cuando estaba segura de que nadie las podía oír.

"Digamos que tenía cierto interés en un documento que poseía además de que quería saber realmente si había traicionado a los Potter, por lo que use un poco de mi Veritaserum personal para sacarle la verdad. Averigüé la verdad sobre lo que necesitaba y conseguí el documento que deseaba. Sirius Black jamás traiciono a los Potter ya que no era el guardián del secreto si no que era Peter Petigrew y como prueba tengo esto." Le dijo mientras le entregaba el testamento de los Potter y Amelia Bones lo empezaba a revisar y entre más leía poco a poco le iban surgiendo lágrimas. Ya que había encontrado la forma de limpiar el nombre de su esposo.

"¿Porque las lágrimas Amelia, estás contenta de haber encontrado la evidencia para poder liberar a tu esposo?" Le pregunto Isabelle y Amelia asintió sin darse bien cuenta de la pregunta de Isabelle por la emoción, pasaron unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta lo que había dicho Isabelle.

"Sirius me lo dijo bajo la influencia del Veritaserum junto con la noticia de que Susan no solo es la heredera Bones si no también la heredera de la familia Black. No te preocupes eso se quedará en secreto hasta que ustedes lo decidan." Le dijo sonriendo algo que relajo a Amelia.

"Llevaba años buscando este documento, Sirius me contó que habían cambiado de persona, pero no me dijo a quién. Y después de que lo sentenciaran a Azkaban intente demostrar su inocencia, pero sin evidencia concreta y siendo solo un Auror en ese tiempo no tuve mucha oportunidad. Ahora que escapo esperaba que fuera a verme, pero jamás se apareció." Dijo con algo de tristeza y molestia.

"Porque no pasas más tarde por la mansión y lo ves mientras vas preparando el caso para exonerarlo." Le comento Isabelle y Amelia se quedó pensando por un momento.

"Creo que es lo mejor el perro pulgoso tiene muchas cosas que explicar." Le dijo a lo cual Isabelle sonrió. Minutos después Isabelle abandonaba la oficina de Amelia con rumbo a su hogar para hablar con Sirius sobre la carta a Harry para poder visitarlo y hablar con él.

Como prometido Amelia paso en la noche a la mansión Greengrass en la tarde. Cuando Sirius la vio se puso pálido y estuvo a punto de huir, pero Amelia se le adelanto y le dio una fuerte cachetada la cual le dejo una marca de mano en el rostro.

"Eso fue por ser un imprudente por haber ido en búsqueda de Petigrew tu solo sin la ayuda de alguien más, por no pensar que tu hija al igual que tu ahijado eran prioridad y que podías explicar la situación con el testamento guardado en tu bóveda. Pero no tenías que ir solo dejándome sola, dejando a Susan sin su padre y a tu ahijado sin una familia." Le dijo mientras le daba otra fuerte cachetada con la otra mano.

"Después te escapas de Azkaban y vas directo a Hogwarts en vez de regresar a casa para que te ayudara. Te pusiste en riesgo, pusiste a los alumnos en riesgo todo para qué." Le pregunto aun gritando para ese momento tanto Isabelle como Anna había abandonado el cuarto para darles algo de privacidad.

"Petigrew estaba en Hogwarts, era la rata de Ron Weasley necesitaba atraparlo para demostrar mi inocencia." Le intento explicar Sirius solo para recibir otra cachetada como respuesta.

"No se te ocurrió que en vez de exponerte más a los Dementores me hubieras contactado a mí, tu esposa la cual era una Auror y la actual jefa del departamento de Leyes Mágicas para que te ayudara. Hubiera puesto algunas excusas para hacer una revisión de los dormitorios en búsqueda de objetos oscuros y de casualidad lo hubiéramos descubierto." Ya hubieras sido libre para este instante, pero no, dejaste que tu sed de venganza te guiara de nuevo como hace 13 años y por lo que entiendo Petigrew escapo de nuevo." Le dijo aun molesta mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar el problema.

"Usare el testamento para darte el juicio que no tuviste y usaremos tu estatus como ultimo Black para fortalecer tu derecho a un juicio bajo la influencia de Veritaserum. Mientras tanto tengo que pensar en cómo darle la noticia a Susan de que eres su padre." Con eso se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para irse. Antes de salir se dio la media vuelta y regreso para besar a Sirius.

"No te confundas, aún sigo molesta contigo y no vamos a volver a nuestro matrimonio tan rápido, aun te amo, pero pasaste trece años en Azkaban necesitas recuperarte primero." Una vez que dijo eso salió de la habitación aguantándose las lágrimas para luego irse a despedir de Isabelle y Anna.

Sirius permaneció en el cuarto de huéspedes esa noche por lo que Isabelle no pudo hablar con el sobre la carta para Harry. Fue hasta el siguiente día cuando por fin pudieron hablar acerca del tema y Sirius acepto mandarle la carta a Harry con el fin de que pasara el verano con ellos. Isabelle también le explico la verdad sobre Alexa cosa que solo sabía Anna. Al parecer Sirius estaba enterado de su lazo como almas gemelas, pero no sabía lo de Alexa.

Entre los dos decidieron cómo sería mejor darle la noticia a ambos chicos, Alexa por su parte ya sabía que algún día sabría la identidad de su verdadero padre. Mientras que Harry no tenía la menor idea de que sus padres en su juventud tenían una relación poco común y que de esa relación había nacido Alexa.

Decidieron que primero dejarían que Harry pasara unos días con sus familiares para luego recibir una carta de Sirius. En la carta le diría que se encontrarán en un parque cerca de su casa. En ese parque lo esperarían tanto Sirius, Alexa e Isabelle. De ahí partirían por un rato para poder hablar con calma y explicarle la situación. Después de eso Isabelle lo invitaría a que pasara las vacaciones con ella y su familia mientras Sirius viajaba a Francia para visitar a un viejo amigo el cual lo podría ayudar a recuperarse más rápido al igual que ayudarlo en su próximo juicio el cual aún no era programado.

Cuando iniciaron las vacaciones Isabelle y Anna fueron a la estación a recoger a sus hijas mientras Sirius se mudaba a la cabaña que se encontraba junto al lago, así Isabelle podría hablar con sus hijas en paz para revelar el secreto de Alexa.

Isabelle veía como la locomotora terminaba de frenar mientras ya varios de los alumnos se asomaban por las ventanas de los carros del tren y saludaban a sus familias o las buscaban. Isabelle pronto vio a Alexa junto con Astoria sonriendo mientras la saludaban desde el tren, también vio a Daphne junto con Tracey un poco más atrás las cuales también le saludaban.

Pronto sus hijas se estaban reuniendo en la plataforma seguidas por Tracey y Casiopea. Pronto Tracey se estaba despidiendo de su mejor amiga y de su familia, para seguir a su padre a una de las chimeneas que se encontraban en la plataforma e ir directo hacia su casa. La familia Greengrass pronto le siguió tomando una diferente chimenea, una vez en su hogar Isabelle hizo a un lado a Alexa. Sus hermanas mientras tanto se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse para luego bajar a cenar.

"Hoy después de que tus hermanas se hayan ido a dormir hablaremos sobre tu padre." Le dijo a su hija la cual abrió sorprendida los ojos para luego asentir algo nerviosa y caminar en dirección hacia su cuarto para desempacar. Isabelle suspiro mientras iba a ver si todo estaba listo para la cena y ver el reporte de sus Elfos domésticos sobre Sirius con el fin de ver cómo se había estado comportando en su residencia momentánea.

Al ver que todo estaba en orden y que la cena estaba por ser servida llamo a sus tres hijas junto con Casiopea para que bajaran a cenar junto con ella y Anna. La cena fue tranquila con pláticas sobre el colegio y experiencias que no habían mencionado en sus cartas a casa. Isabelle pudo ver que Alexa estaba nerviosa y lo intentaba esconder sin tener mucho éxito en eso. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Daphne pero si por Astoria la cual estaba distraída platicando con Casiopea.

Cuando la cena terminó Isabelle le pidió a Anna que se encargara de ver que sus día hijas menores se fueran a dormir junto con Casiopea y que tuviera cuidado con Daphne la cual de seguro escaparía para averiguar lo que sucedía. Anna le hizo caso guió a Astoria y Daphne hacia sus respectivos cuartos teniendo ya una idea de cómo distraer a Daphne.

Mientras tanto Isabelle y Alexa caminaron con rumbo hacia el estudio privado de Isabelle, una vez ahí Isabelle sacó dos vasos limpios y una botella de Whiskey de Fuego la cual había estado guardando para la ocasión. Una vez preparadas las bebidas le ofreció un vaso a su hija mayor mientras ella se bebía el suyo de un solo trago.

"Como te dije hace un rato es hora de que hablemos de tu padre. Pero primero quiero que me digas lo que piensas sobre el tema. Ya que siempre tomaste el tema muy tranquila. Nunca hiciste reclamos o preguntaste de más." Le dijo Isabelle mientras se servía de nuevo esperando las preguntas de su hija.

"El sabía que yo existía." Fue lo primero que le pregunto Alexa a su madre y está le sonrió.

"Claro que si. No fuiste un embarazo no deseado fuiste todo lo contrario, nos esforzamos mucho en concebirte. El intento liberarme de mi matrimonio con Cyrus pero por más que lo intento no lo logro. Así que como un plan alternativo decidimos que me embarazará para que tuviera una parte de él a mi lado y como una especie de broma a mi matrimonio arreglado. Supo que estaba embarazada y él junto con Lily me ayudaron a ponerte un nombre. Esa fue la última vez que los vi a ambos."

"Lily." Le pregunto Alexa confundida y Isabelle se rio al darse cuenta que aún no le había llegado a explicar su compleja relación.

"Que sabes sobre almas gemelas Alexa." Le pregunto a su hija la cual se quedó pensando por unos momento intentando recordar si había leído acerca del tema en la biblioteca de su hogar o en Hogwarts.

"Creo que solo lo básico, que son dos personas destinadas a estar juntas pueden ser de diferente sexo o del mismo." Le contestó finalmente después de reflexionar unos segundos, a lo que Isabelle le asintió para luego pasar a explicarle.

"Ese es el concepto básico de ser almas gemelas, dos personas que son perfectamente compatibles el uno con el otro. Pero eso no es todo no siempre las almas gemelas aparecen en parejas hay veces que aparecen en tríos con las mismas reglas. Ese fue mi caso yo tenía a dos personas como almas gemelas, aún cuando descubrimos algo tarde nuestro vínculo especial nos enamoramos del uno y del otro.

Él era heredero de dos familias por lo que por reglas del Wizengamot podía llegar a tener dos esposas una para cada casa. Los tres estábamos de acuerdo de tomar ese camino una vez que nos graduáramos.

Desde pequeña me preguntaste porque no conocías a ninguno de tus abuelos, la respuesta es simple los dos viven pero yo no quiero saber nada de ellos, me arreglaron un matrimonio para pagar una deuda enorme que tenía con los padres de Cyrus. Tuve suerte de que pusieran varias cláusulas de protección y que conservara bastantes libertades que me sirvieron después. Pero jamas les perdone el que me hubieran usado como mercancía para mantener su negocio." Le contó Isabelle a su hija mientras se servía de nuevo y empezaba a sentir los efectos de la bebida.

"Me embaracé de ti con el fin de que siempre tuviera un recuerdo de nuestro amor y como un símbolo de esperanza de que algún día podríamos estar juntos de nuevo." Mientras hablaba las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir.

"La noche que les dije que había funcionado fue la ultima noche que los vi, después de eso vino mi boda y Cyrus no me dejo regresar a Hogwarts para terminar mis estudios. Creyó que fuiste concebida en nuestra noche de bodas por lo que dejo de visitarme cada noche y regreso a sus amantes. Cuando naciste no estuvo nada feliz pero me dejo en paz por unos años hasta que vio necesario intentar de nuevo lo que llevo a Daphne.

Tampoco estuvo a gusto con los resultados y apenas me había recuperado empezó a volverme a visitar todas las noches. Meses después Astoria estaba naciendo. En algún momento se dio cuenta de que debía aprovechar lo que tenía. Tres hijas con las cuales podía negociar matrimonios con sus amigos más cercanos que tuvieran hijos varones.

La noche que me comentó que estaba haciendo planes con Lucius Malfoy para hacer un contrato matrimonial entre su hijo y Astoria, fue la noche en la que decidí asesinarlo. Ya llevaba planeándolo desde el nacimiento de Daphne pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Pero ver lo que planeaba hacer fue suficiente para hacerme actuar. Era conocido por ser un bebedor por lo cual solo altere su bebida para que surtiera más efecto y cuando lo vi completamente borracho lo hice firmar los papeles que me daban todo el control sobre los activos Greengrass después lo lleve al lago y lo ahogue en el haciéndolo parecer un accidente." Alexa miro sorprendida a su madre, jamas había oído todo eso, cuando era niña veía que sus padres apenas si se hablaban y que dormían en habitaciones distintas la mayoría del tiempo. Pero ahora entendía todo lo que había pasado en realidad, todo lo que su madre había soportado por cuidar de ellas y lo que había hecho para evitar que tuvieran un destino parecido al de ella. Lo único que hizo en ese momento fue acercarse a su madre y abrazarla con fuerza.

"Gracias mamá." Le dijo aún abrazándola mientras que Isabelle también se aferraba a su hija.

"Lo hice por las tres tal vez Daphne y Astoria no fueron concebidas con amor como tú lo fuiste pero aún siguen siendo mis hijas, mis bebés y mis princesas. No podía dejar que tuvieran un destino como el mío siendo casi vendidas por Cyrus al mejor postor. Si lo tuviera que hacer de nuevo para protegerlas lo haría sin pensarlo porque son lo que más amo en esta vida." Le contestó mientras las dos se mantenían abrazadas.

"Nos desviamos un poco del tema al contarte la relación que tenía con mis almas gemelas y como llegaste a nacer tu. Como bien lo notaste el nombre de una de mis almas gemelas era Lily y el otro se llamaba James, James Potter para ser más específica." La sorpresa de Alexa rápidamente se hizo presente ante ella.

"James Potter es mi padre entonces, entonces eso hace a Lily Potter."

"Lily sería una especie de madrastra o segunda madre. Bueno ese era el plan para cuando estuviera libre de mi matrimonio que las dos te educaríamos como tus madres al mismo tiempo, lo que hace a Harry tú medio hermano o también hermano." Le dijo mientras veía como su hija procesaba la información.

"Todos estos años Harry estuvo solo sin saber que tenía una media hermana y yo estuve tres años en Hogwarts junto con el. Porque no me dijiste antes o porque nunca hiciste nada para que viniera a vivir con nosotros." Le pregunto Alexa en su tono de voz se podía oír que estaba molesta.

"Cuando los dos murieron Cyrus aún vivía y no tenía mucha libertad además era demasiado riesgo tenerlo cerca de él por sus conexiones con varios Mortifagos. Una vez muerto intenté buscarlo le mandé varias cartas con el fin de encontrar su ubicación, pero todas regresaron, usé varios de mis contactos en el ministerio para ver que podía averiguar. Lo único que pudieron averiguar fue que Dumbledore había tomado su custodia usando su posición como director de Hogwarts como se suele hacer con todos los nacidos Muggle.

Intente hablar con él varias veces pero siempre rechazo mi peticiones, intente ver mis posibilidades legales para ganar su custodia pero no tenía ningún documento que me respaldara en contra de un supuesto testamento de los dos. Eso fue hace hasta unas cuantas semanas cuando recibí una inesperada visita un viejo conocido. Dime Alexa hubo algo relevante sobre tu medio hermano esta año Alexa." Le pregunto Isabelle mirando a su hija.

"El escape de Sirius Black de Azkaban a inicio del año escolar." Le contesto, al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que Black era responsable de la muerte de su padre biológico, Isabelle se dio cuenta lo que estaba razonando Alexa e intervino antes de que se hiciera una idea.

"Exacto, pero escúchame antes de que hagas conclusiones, hace unas semanas Sirius Black vino a visitarme, su visita fue de lo más productiva de lo que esperaba. En mis intentos por intentar conseguir la custodia de tu hermano llegó a mi la información de que el verdadero testamento de los Potter se encontraba en la bóveda Black. Aún así dudaba de la verdadera lealtad de Sirius por lo que cuando me visitó tuve precaución y con su ayuda a obtuve el testamento junto con la información que necesitaba.

Después de eso usé mis contactos en el ministerio para que se me cediera la custodia de Harry sin que Dumbledore se diera cuenta e iniciar el proceso para volver liberar a Sirius Black. Y Sirius le mando una carta a Harry diciéndole que lo visitaría el día de mañana ya que le presentará a dos personas muy importantes esas somos nosotras." Le dijo Isabelle a su hija la cual la cual la vio sorprendida.

"Si que has estado ocupada mientras no estábamos mamá, entonces mañana iremos a visitarlo." Le pregunto a lo que Isabelle le asintió.

"Iremos al mediodía a un parque cerca de su hogar, mi propósito es convencerlo a que venga a vivir con nosotros. Por lo que Sirius me contó Harry estaba muy dispuesto a irse a vivir con el cuando esté fuera exonerado pero eso puede tardar además sería muy bueno que pasaran tiempo juntos. Lo que me recuerda ni una sola palabra a tu hermanas quiero que sea una sorpresa para las dos." Alexa sonrió al pensar la reacción de Daphne y de Astoria. Sobre todo la de Daphne ocuparía la oportunidad para avergonzarla.

**Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión para que pueda y mejorando.**


	3. Una nueva familia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**Una nueva familia**

**Harry**

Era un calurosa mañana de verano en Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley ya se había ido a trabajar, mientras que su esposa Petunia hacía el desayuno para su hijo Dudley. En años anteriores esa hubiera sido la labor de Harry pero en este año había decidió aprovechar un poco el hecho de que su padrino era un fugitivo. Lo había mencionado casualmente cuando su tío iba a empezar a darle órdenes, gracias a esa casual mención lo dejarían en paz todo el verano hasta que se fuera con los Weasley.

O eso era lo que había estado pensando ya que durante la noche una lechuza había llegado a su ventana portando una carta de Sirius quien le explicaba que lo fuera a ver al día siguiente al parque que estaba cerca de su hogar debido a quería presentarle a una persona importante. Harry no tenía idea de quién podía ser pero la carta mencionaba que esa persona lo podía volver una persona libre de nuevo además de que había sido bastante importante para sus padres cuando habían vivido.

Harry se levantó de la cama para luego pasar a vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Cuando llego a la cocina su tía ya no estaba ahí, como había esperado tampoco le había dejado desayuno por lo que empezó a prepararse el suyo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, una ves que había terminado de desayunar lavo sus trastes y subió a su cuarto a esperar que diera la hora que Sirius le había indicado.

Mientras esperaba se dispuso a ordenar su baúl ya que una noche antes de que terminara el año solo aventó todas sus cosas al baúl sin poner un orden. Primero se dispuso a sacar toda su ropa y viendo en el proceso que necesitaba lavar y que aún seguía limpio. Una vez con toda su ropa fuera se puso a ver los libros sacando los que ya no necesitaría más y colocándolos en una esquina de su cuarto.

Ya solo quedaba dentro su caldero, telescopio y objetos personales entre los cuales destacaban la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, la escoba que le había regalado Sirius en navidad y el álbum de fotos de sus padres el cual empezó a ver. Las primeras veces que lo había visto no había podido reconocer a varias personas que aparecían ahí pero ahora que lo volvía a hacer veía caras conocidas. Sirius y Remus aparecían seguidos. Hasta había una foto de la rata traidora de Petigrew. Pero la persona que más destacaba de todos ellos a excepción de sus padres era una mujer rubia de ojos violeta que le parecía recordar a alguien.

Antes de que pudiera seguir viendo el libro miro su reloj para darse cuenta de que ya era hora para salir e ir a ver a esa persona en el parque. Antes de que su tía cambiara de opinión y le pusiera a hacer deberes en la casa salió por la puerta principal con rumbo al parque. Una vez que llegó ahí vio a dos mujeres sentadas en una de las bancas del parque y al lado de ellas un enorme perro negro. A diferencia de otras veces que lo había visto el perro tenía el pelo cortado y se veía bañado pero aún así se podía notar que era Sirius.

El perro cuando lo vio entrar rápidamente se levantó y fue hacia el para empezar a ofaltearlo y después sentarse enfrente de él dejando que Harry lo pudiera acariciar lo cual hizo que moviera alegremente su cola. Una vez que habían terminado de jugar Sirius lo guió hacia la banca con las dos mujeres sentadas. Al acercarse reconoció a la primera, la había visto en Hogwarts durante los últimos años, este había sido su último año si no se equivocaba y había pertenecido a Ravenclaw.

La segunda no la había visto antes pero por los ojos pudo reconocer que se trataba de la misma persona que aparecía con sus padres en varias de las fotos del álbum que Hagrid le había entregado. Rápidamente Sirius se transformó en humano y se colocó unos lentes negros, se amarró el cabello en una coleta para luego ponerse una gorra.

"Bien Harry te preguntarás el porqué te pedí que vinieras hoy siendo que apenas terminaron las clases. Pero primero deja te presento a algunas personas importantes. Ella es la adorable Isabelle Greengrass y a su lado se encuentra su hija mayor Alexa Greengrass." Le dijo Sirius mientras Isabelle y Alexa se levantaban para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

"Es un placer conocerla señora Greengrass igual a ti Alexa." Les dijo amablemente. Conocía a una Greengrass en su año era conocida como la Reina de Hielo de Slytherin y era bastante bonita. Se podía decir que era su mayor interés amorosos debido a su forma de ser.

"Es un placer igual Harry pero prefiero que me digas Isabelle." Le contesto sonriendo mientras su hija solo le sonrió.

"Tenemos mucho de que hablar Harry, pero no es recomendable hacerlo al aire libre, reserve un lugar en un café cercano donde no seremos molestados. Lo que tenemos que hablar es de suma importancia y es algo que pueda cambiar tu vida por completo." Le dijo para después indicarle que la siguiera, Harry miró confundido a Sirius el cual solo asintió y ambos la siguieron hacia una camioneta blanca estacionada al lado de parque.

Durante el corto viaje nadie se dispuso a hablar a excepción de Sirius quien intentó animar el ambiente con algunas de sus bromas las cuales solo causaron un ambiente más incómodo. Finalmente llegaron a un cómodo café el cual se encontraba misteriosamente vacío, al entrar Isabelle le dio indicaciones a la mesera la cual cerró la puerta con seguro y colocó el letrero de cerrado.

"El café me pertenece es uno de mis varias inversiones en el mundo Muggle y aunque no deja tanto como lo otros es un pequeño pasatiempo. Además nos brinda un excelente lugar donde poder platicar. Deja me presento de manera correcta ahora mi nombre es Isabelle Greengrass y soy tu madrina." Le reveló dejando a Harry sorprendido el cual puso más atención a lo que iba a decir Isabelle.

"Se que debes de tener muchas preguntas, sobre todo el donde he estado todos estos años desde que tus padres murieron y Sirius fue encarcelado. El porque no te había buscado antes. La respuesta es algo poco creíble de creer pero básicamente es debido a magia poderosa que protege la casa de tus tíos y a un monto de papeleo burocrático del ministerio. A eso añádele un antiguo matrimonio arreglado con alguien con la misma ideología que Lucius Malfoy." Eso último se lo dijo con repulsión.

"Al igual que tú madre hice lo necesario par proteger a mis hijas de su influencia y mi querido esposo sufrió un día un trágico accidente." Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, algo que Harry no entendió.

"Una ves muerto mi esposo te intente buscar y obtener tu custodia sin tener éxito. Sobre todo por no tener un documento que me avalara como tú madrina, gracias a que Sirius escapó y me vino a buscar obtuve el testamento de tus padres en mi manos ganando tu custodia. También teniendo la principal evidencia para iniciar un juicio para poder demostrar la inocencia de Sirius." Le dijo mientras sacaba un pergamino y se lo pasaba a Harry.

"El testamento de tus padres Harry, tienes derecho a saber su última voluntad y enterarte de muchas cosas que se te fueron ocultadas." Le comento Isabelle con nervios mientras veía como Harry tomaba el pergamino y se disponía a leerlo.

_Nosotros James Potter y Lily Potter en pleno uso de nuestras facultades mentales, sin la influencia de algún hechizo o poción mágica declaramos que este es nuestro único testamento. Teniendo como testigo a Sirius Black y al asesor de nuestra cuenta de Gringotts, Silverclaw._

_En caso de nuestras muertes dejamos la custodia y cuidado de nuestro amado hijo Harry a Sirius Black y a Isabelle Greengrass. Aunque confiamos plenamente en que Sirius cuidara de nuestro hijo Isabelle tendrá preferencia a excepción de que siga casada con Cyrus Greengrass, en ese caso la custodia pasará a Sirius. En caso de que ambos se vean imposibilitados en poder ejercer sus respectivas responsabilidades la custodia pasa a Remus Lupin. _

_Los siguientes en la lista serian Jean y Apolline Delacour, los Delacour son viejos amigos de los Potter, además de que se firmó un contrato matrimonial entre Harry y su hija Fleur esto debido a que Fleur como Veela lo reconoce como su pareja Veela y alma gemela. _

_Si Remus ni los Delacour tampoco puede hacerse cargo debido a las regulaciones del ministerio o se les evita sacar a Harry del país la custodia pasa a Frank y Alice Longbotom. Si nadie de la mencionada lista puede hacerse cargo, lo que dudamos decidimos mandar a Harry al orfanato mencionado en el papeleo. Bajo ningún motivo Harry debe de ir al cuidado de mi hermana Petunia Dursley. _

_Mientras Harry llega a cumplir la edad de 17 años los asientos de Potter, Pervell en el Wizengamot serán usados por Sirius Black el cual esperamos le enseñe todo lo necesario a Harry sobre política para cuando tenga edad de tomar su respectivo lugar. _

_Pasamos a la parte material de nuestro testamento, a Isabelle Greengrass le dejamos un paquete en la bóveda de la familia Potter el cual esperemos disfrute mucho. A Sirius Black le dejamos le dejamos todos los discos de música de Lily que tanto disfrutaba oír al igual un pequeño presente el cual esta guardado en la bóveda. _

_A Remus Lupin le dejamos la cantidad de 30 mil Galeones con el fin de ayudarlo con su problema, además de una dotación de por vida de la poción Matalobos la cual será proveída por Pociones Davis, las primeras dosis deberán estar llegando en cuanto esté testamento sea leído. _

_A Peter Pettigrew le dejamos la suma de 20 mil Galeones con el fin de que pueda cuidar de su madre. Si nuestras sospechas de su lealtad son equivocadas y nos traiciona esta parte debe de ser negada. _

_A los Delacour les dejamos varios libros de la biblioteca Potter al igual que a su bella hija Fleur un hermoso collar que ha pasado por generaciones en la familia Potter, esto en señal de nuestra bendición y que esperamos que ame profundamente a nuestro hijo. _

_Por último viene la parte más complicada. Esta carta está dirigida a nuestro nuestro hijo Harry._

Harry vio atrás del pergamino descubriendo un segundo pergamino el cual estaba dirigió hacia el.

_Harry _

_Si estas leyendo esto es debido a que morimos intentando protegerte, tengo la esperanza de que puedas crecer con tu madrina Isabelle y que la quieras como una segunda madre ya que ella de seguro te quiere como un hijo. Esto se debe a que tienes una media hermana. Y por medio de este documento los dos la reconocemos como una hija legítima de la familia Potter. Te preguntarás cómo es que tienes una media hermana, la respuesta es compleja. Lo primero que debes de entender es que en el mundo mágico encontrar a tu alma gemela es más sencillo de lo que puedes pensar. _

_En tu caso es más sencillo ya que las Veelas detectan con la simple vista a sus almas gemelas, te dejamos un libro para que puedas entender con más facilidad lo que es una Veela en realidad y el lazo que compartes con ella. Normalmente ni tu padre ni yo hubiéramos estado de acuerdo en firmar un contrato así pero lo hicimos para protegerte y evitar que estén separados como nosotros lo estuvimos. _

_En nuestro caso había una tercera persona, teníamos planes para el futuro los tres juntos pero se arruinaron cuando a ella la comprometieron en contra de su voluntad alejándola de nosotros. Por lo que hicimos un plan para que ella siempre tuviera una parte de nosotros con ella. Tu media hermana es el resultado de ese plan. _

_Alexa Greengrass es tu media hermana, Harry. No sabemos que pasará pero esperamos que se puedan llevar bien y que puedan entender porque lo hicimos. Si no nos hubiéramos separado entre las dos hubiéramos criado a Alexa y a ti al mismo tiempo sin importarnos qué nos llamarán mamá. _

_Con amor mamá. _

Harry tenía emociones mezcladas en ese momento había descubierto muchas cosas. Pero lo más importante era el hecho de que tenía una media hermana mejor dicho una hermana. Tenía una familia aparte de los Dursley. Harry levantó la mirada con el fin de poder ver a los demás sentados en la mesa. Al parecer se había metido tanto en leer el testamento de sus padres que no había notado que les habían traído té y algunos bocadillos.

"¿Entonces tú eres mi hermana?" Le pregunto a Alexa la cual asintió ligeramente la cabeza sin saber cómo continuar. Ya que no sabía cómo estaba reaccionando Harry en realidad, podía estar furioso y molesto por nunca habérselo contado antes.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste en Hogwarts?" Le pregunto ahora y Alexa miro al suelo ya que no sabía que responderle. Fue cuando Isabelle decidió intervenir por ella.

"Yo jamas le dije quien era su padre biológico por lo tanto no sabía que tenía un hermano a parte de sus dos hermanas menores. Mi plan era si no podía conseguir los documento cuando ella tuviera 17. Le iba a decir con el fin de que tomara ella tu custodia como familia más cercana. Pero justo a tiempo Sirius escapó y me pudo llevar los documentos haciendo que entrarás bajo mi custodia como tus padres querían." Le explico Isabelle mientras veía a un Harry aún afectado por la noticia.

"Para mi también es completamente nuevo el saber que somos hermanos, si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera intentado hablar contigo desde el primer momento que hubieras pisado Hogwarts, te hubiera buscado en tu primer viaje en el tren para guiarte al igual que lo hice con Daphne. Y si no hubiera habido todo ese problema burocrático que causó que mamá pudiera buscarte para tener tu custodia, hubieras crecido junto conmigo, habríamos jugado juntos y pasado tiempo de hermanos en común. Los cuatro hubiéramos aprendido a jugar Quidditch juntos y así los partidos entre nuestras casas serían más divertidos." Le dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba un poco a él con la intención de abrazarlo.

"Eres mi hermano menor y pienso hacer lo que sea para recuperar los años que perdí a tu lado." Le dijo, para luego envolverlo en un fuerte y amoroso abrazo el cual Harry correspondió. Y aunque apenas llevaba unas pocas horas de conocerla pudo sentir el cariño de su hermana hacia el. Isabelle sonrió desde su lugar, estaba contenta de que los dos estuvieran juntos por fin después de tantos años.

"Harry tal vez es algo apresurado, pero quisiera que te vinieras a vivir con nosotras a partir de ahora. Yo estaría encantada de que vivieras conmigo y mis hijas además así podrías pasar tiempo con Alexa y se podrían conocer mejor." Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él sonriendo. Harry no tardó mucho en pensarlo y pronto estaban regresando a la casa de los Dursley para recoger sus cosas.

Apenas había visto Petunia a Isabelle se puso pálida, Petunia la reconocía muy bien, Isabelle había pasado algunas navidades en casa al lado de Lily. Y como en la mayoría de las cosas Petunia había envidiado la amistad de su hermana con Isabelle.

"Veo que me reconoces Petunia, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Si no fuera por tu nariz y esa expresión típica tuya jamás habría adivinado que eras tu. Has envejecidos bastante aún cuando soy sólo dos años más joven que tú. Se puede notar que tu esposo no cumple con su deber marital. Harry querido porque no vas por tu cosas mientras platico con tu tía." Le dijo sonriendo a Harry el cual asintió y pronto desaparecía subiendo las escaleras intentando evitar pensar en lo que había dicho Isabelle sobre sus tíos. Cuando había desaparecido en su cuarto Isabelle chasqueó lo dedos y Petunia salió volando para chocar contra la pared al mismo tiempo que su boca era sellada mágicamente evitando que pudiera decir algo.

"Tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña plática querida Petunia. Harry lo esconde muy bien pero puedo notar la desnutrición bastante bien, la ropa desgasta más grande se nota que es de segunda mano y eso ya me hace sospechar de abuso físico. Así que no me dejas de otra." Con eso la bajo a su nivel y la miro directo a los ojos buscando por sus memorias.

Lo que vio hizo a que empezara a llorar, vio a Harry siendo ignorado desde bebé, siendo alimentado muy poco, obligado a hacer labores que no eran adecuadas para su edad. Como Harry dormía en el armario debajo de las escaleras. Vio como su primo lo atormentaba desde pequeño con sus amigos ya fuera en la escuela o después de la escuela. Isabelle corto la conexión y dejó caer a Petunia al suelo mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas y controlar su furia.

"Como pudiste era solo un niño, era el hijo de tu hermana. Entiendo que tu y ella estuvieran peleadas pero eso no te daba derecho de tratarlo así. No tenían que ser amorosos con él pero hubiera bastado con algo de aprecio." Le dijo con odio en su voz mientras veía como Petunia intentaba calmar el dolor de cabeza que le había causado Isabelle.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo tomó a Petunia del cuello y la levantó en contra de la pared, haciendo que se empezará ahogar. Isabelle se acercó a ella y la vio directo a los ojos.

"A partir de ahora me encargaré de volver tu vida un infierno. Jamás sabrás de nosotros de nuevo pero cada desgracia que suceda a partir de ahora son las consecuencias de tus actos Petunia." Le dijo, para luego soltarla dejando que cayera al suelo justo a tiempo ya que Harry empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Cuando finalmente estaba abajo vio a su tirada en el suelo y estaba a punto de preguntar que había sucedió cuando fue interrumpido por Isabelle.

"No te preocupes Harry tu tía se sintió un poco mal, es mejor irnos para no provocarle más molestias y dejar que descanse. Además estoy segura que estás emocionado por conocer tu nuevo hogar, estoy segura de que te va a encantar tenemos una piscina y hasta un campo de Quidditch. A mis hijas les encanta jugar a cada rato. De hecho conseguimos boletos para la final del Mundial que se llevará a cabo en Agosto." Le platicó mientras salían de la casa rumbo a la camioneta de Isabelle estacionada del otro lado de la calle.

Una vez que habían salido a la carretera Harry notó que el vehículo era mágico, no era como el Ford Angelina de los Weasley que se podía hacer invisible y volar. Éste era similar al Autobús Noctámbulo al cual se había subido el año pasado solo que no se sentía tan horrible. Alexa vio como Harry veía sorprendido la forma en cómo se movía el vehículo en el tráfico y sonrió.

"Sorprendido." Le pregunto a su hermano el cual negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Me subí al Autobús Noctámbulo el año pasado y veo que es muy parecido. Solo que éste parece hacer el viaje de forma más tranquila." Le contesto a Alexa la cual intento recordar su último viaje en autobús.

"Si, se basan en la misma magia solo que estos están mejorados en esta camioneta. El Autobús Noctámbulo ya es algo viejo y su fabricante jamás decidió hacer un nuevo modelo. En cambio el fabricante de esta camioneta saca un nuevo modelo cada año con los encantamientos actualizados. De hecho creo que somos de las pocas familias con un vehículo particular parecido." Le explicó amablemente para luego pasar a enseñarle otras de las modificaciones que tenía. El viaje que normalmente hubiera tardado unas horas se redujo a una hora y pronto estaban llegando a la propiedad Greengrass.

Isabelle paró la camioneta justo enfrente de la entrada de la mansión, intentó ayudar a Harry a bajar sus cosas pero éste había sido un poco más rápido y ya tenía las cosas abajo. Sirius había vuelto a convertirse en un perro y lo esperaba al pie de las escaleras que daban a la mansión.

"Bienvenido a la Mansión Greengrass tu nuevo hogar Harry." Le dijo Isabelle mientras le abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar junto con sus cosas.

"Puedes dejar tus cosas junto a la escalera Blimy llevará en unos momentos tus cosas a tu cuarto, mientras tanto te vamos a dar un pequeño tour por el lugar y a presentarte a la familia." Le comentó mientras le señalaba el lugar donde debía poner sus cosas. Una vez que Harry las había dejado estas desaparecieron por completo.

Isabelle empezó con la planta baja de la casa, mostrándole la sala, el comedor, cocina, biblioteca y su estudio donde la podría encontrar la mayoría del tiempo. También le mostró la parte trasera de la mansión y Harry vio la piscina, el medio campo de Quidditch donde dos chicas practicaban maniobras de bateadores con una Bludger. Al ver que Isabelle se acercaba a ellas las dos chicas dejaron de practicar, la de cabello castaño empezó a descender, mientras que la rubia paralizaba la Bludger la cual cayó al piso y después siguió a su compañera.

"Astoria querida te quiero presentar al nuevo miembro de la familia. Conoce al medio hermano de Alexa, Harry Potter." Le dijo mientras le hacía señas a Harry que se acercara. La sonrisa de Astoria se hizo enorme al ver quien era, con la llegada de Harry podía molestar a Daphne de muchas maneras y ya sabía con que empezaría.

"Hola Harry, me alegro que vengas a vivir con nosotros espero que nos llevemos bien y que también podamos ser hermanos." Le dijo sonriendo para luego pasar a darle un abrazo. Mientras abrazaba a Harry vio a su hermana que se encontraba detrás de Harry y le dio su clásica sonrisa traviesa. Alexa le regresó la misma sonrisa ambas sabían que iban a avergonzar a Daphne en las siguientes semanas.

"También te presento a Casiopea Malfoy, suele pasar casi todas las vacaciones con nosotras, es casi como de la familia." Le dijo Isabelle mientras le hacía señas a Casiopea de que se acercara a saludar, la chica se había quedado atrás al reconocer al rival de su hermano. Casiopea era muy diferente a su padre y hermano mayor debido a que había sido solo educada por Narcissa, la cual había querido hacer a su hija una mejor persona de lo que ella era.

Casiopea era realmente diferente a los demás miembros de su familia, era introvertida y solo se solía llevar con Astoria a la cual adoraba. Solía evitar ser notada por las personas ya que detestaba que la relacionaran con su hermano Draco.

Casiopea se acercó a Harry y le extendió la mano para saludarlo mientras evitaba mirarlo por pena, una vez que la había saludado se colocó atrás de Astoria intentando ocultarse al igual que intentar protegerse.

"Bien solo falta un miembro de la familia pero de seguro se encuentra en la biblioteca o en su cuarto, la pasaremos a ver mientras conoces el interior de la mansión." Con eso Isabelle se empezó a alejar del campo de Quidditch seguida por Harry y Canuto. Mientras que Alexa se quedaba algo atrás para preguntarle algo a Astoria.

"Que estaba haciendo Daphne cuando bajaron a jugar." Le pregunto a su hermana menor. La cual sonrió.

"Estaba buscando pilas para su reproductor de música y sabes lo que hace cuando está oyendo música en casa. Se pone toda alegre, empieza a cantar en voz alta y a bailar sin darse cuenta. Toda su máscara de Reina de Hielo desaparece cuando está oyendo música." Le dijo mientras que Alexa sonreía de la misma forma.

"O eso va a estar bueno, Daphne se va a morir de la vergüenza de que la hayan visto en ese estado, sobre todo si se trata de Harry." Le dijo riendo a lo cual Astoria también empezó a reír.

"No es algo malo que Harry la vea así. Saben lo mucho que le gusta desde su primer partido de Quidditch en su primer año. Solo que tiene miedo de hablarle porque piensa que la va a ignorar o rechazar por ser una Slytherin." Dijo Casiopea mientras caminaba para alcanzar a las dos hermanas que regresaban a la mansión para lograr ver la expresión de Daphne.

"Puede ser pero se lo ha buscado por sus últimas burlas sobre mis pechos, estaremos a mano después de eso. Apúrate Cassie se que también quieres ver su expresión cuando vea quien es mi hermano. Mamá solo le dijo que iríamos por mi medio hermano, no le dijo quién era ni a qué hora regresábamos y menos nos habrá escuchado si tiene puestos los audífonos.

Cuando entraron al pasillo donde se encontraba el cuarto de Daphne vieron como Isabelle abría la puerta de Daphne y la llamaba sin recibir repuesta. Las tres corrieron rápido y llegaron justo a tiempo para ver a una alegre Daphne bailando con los ojos cerrados. Segundos después la rubia sintió como era observada y abrió los ojos siendo lo primero que veía a Harry que asomaba su cabeza hacia su cuarto.

Su expresión y chillido que le siguió fue suficiente para saber que la habían descubierto. Tanto Alexa como Astoria se empezaron a reír al ver la expresión de su hermana la cual con magia hizo para atrás a todos para luego azotar la puerta con fuerza. Isabelle vio primero a sus hijas que no paraban de reír mientras que Casiopea intentaba evitar reírse y Harry la miraba confundido.

"Bueno esa era Daphne, continuemos te voy a mostrar tu cuarto." Le dijo mientras lo guiaba por el pasillo, pronto se empezó a oír cómo aventaban cosas en contra de la pared y estas se rompían. Una vez que le mostrara a Harry su dormitorio y lo dejara desempacar regresaría a hablar con ella. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al ver a la supuesta Reina de Hielo de Slytherin en su momento más vulnerable. Unos metros más adelante llegaron a una puerta la cual abrió para dejar que Harry entrara.

"Bienvenido a tu nuevo cuarto, como puedes ver tienes tu propio escritorio, computadora adaptada para resistir magia además de que aquí tiene una fuente de electricidad, una bastante grande solo para ti, un armario para toda tu ropa, tu propio baño privado, podrás decorar el cuarto a tu gusto y por último compartes una puerta con Daphne por alguna emergencia." Le dijo mientras oía cómo se estrellaba otra cosa en la pared para luego suspirar.

"Será mejor que hable con ella, mientras porque no te acomodas, sacas tus cosas y te familiarizas con la habitación. Alexa te vendrá a avisar cuando la cena esté lista. Por cierto los cuartos de Alexa y Astoria están enfrente por si necesitas algo, Casiopea comparte el cuarto con Astoria." Le comentó mientras salía para luego ir hacia el cuarto de Daphne por la puerta entre ellos. Al abrir la puerta Isabelle esquivo lo que parecía ser una Quaffel para luego entrar en el cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Harry se acercó para recoger la Quaffel y noto como estaba firmada por todo el equipo de las Holyhead Harpies, la colocó sobre el escritorio con el fin de devolvérselo más tarde a Daphne. La cual al parecer había dejado de aventar cosas ya que no se oía más ruido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de junto Isabelle había colocado un hechizo silenciador para evitar que las oyeran. Daphne ya había dejado de aventar cosas por todos lados y ahora se encontraba llorando mientras estaba sentada en contra de la pared. Isabelle se puso a reparar todas las cosas que Daphne había destruido en su arranque de ira para luego sentarse junto a su hija que aún derramaba lágrimas.

"Entonces él es el medio hermano de Alexa. Si que la vida me debe de odiar, primero el chico que me gusta me ve en un momento vergonzoso y después me entero que es el medio hermano de mi hermana mayor. Que podría empeorar las cosas dijo." Le dijo su madre.

"Que una Veela lo reconoce como su pareja de vida y que sus padres hayan firmado un contrato nupcial para proteger a ambos." Le contesto Isabelle a Daphne la cual la vio con cara de sorprendidas para luego empezar a maldecir fuertemente en francés.

"Si eso último tampoco me lo esperaba sobre todo después de lo que había pasado conmigo. Pero al parecer lo hicieron para evitar que alguien interfiriera con ellos dos y se volviera a repetir la historia. "Le dijo Isabelle mientras que Daphne se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos e intentaba calmarse.

"Supongo que es una señal de que no deberíamos estar juntos, después de todo es una especie de hermano a partir de ahora." Dijo Daphne mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba un poco la ropa para luego ir hacia su armario, donde saco su ropa deportiva para luego desaparecer en el baño. Minutos después salió ya cambiada, fue hacia su cama donde había dejado su reproductor portátil.

"Estaré haciendo ejercicio para aclarar mi mente que mande mi cena a mi cuarto más tarde." Le dijo Daphne mientras salía de su cuarto con rumbo al tercer piso donde se encontraba un gimnasio con varios aparatos. Pronto estaba corriendo en la caminadora mientras oía música a todo volumen y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

A la hora de la cena Blimy se apareció ante ella para avisarle que la cena ya estaba lista. Y que esperaba sus indicaciones para llevarla a su cuarto. Daphne le agradeció mientras se bajaba de la caminadora y se secaba el sudor de la frente para luego regresar a su cuarto y meterse al baño para bañarse. Cuando salió llamó a Blimy para que le llevara la cena a su cuarto y éste lo hizo.

Después de cenar se puso a leer para empezar a hacer su tarea de verano con el fin de poder tener el resto de las vacaciones libre. Estaba a punto de acostarse para poder empezar a leer cuando oyó que tocaban a la puerta y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del pasillo donde no había nadie. Segundos después oyó cómo tocaban de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que venía de la puerta que daba hacía el cuarto de Harry. Daphne suspiró para luego colocarse su famosa máscara de hielo e ir a abrir la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontró a un nervioso Harry que llevaba en sus brazos una Quaffel que rápidamente reconoció al ver una firmas sobre la pelota. Daphne levantó la mirada hacia Harry el cual se veía nervioso e intentaba evitar verla a los ojos.

"Que es lo que quieres." Le dijo fríamente mientras lo veía y pudo notar como Harry tragaba saliva como si tratara de armarse de valor para hablar con ella. Lo cual no comprendía ya que ella era la que había salido humillada no el. Rápidamente le vinieron dos razones por la cual evitaba mirarla una podía ser el que le tuviera miedo por su reputación y el escándalo que había hecho en la tarde. La otra la menos probable era que le gustara a Harry y fuera tímido para hablar con ella.

"Quería devolverte esto Daphne terminó en mi cuarto hace rato. Le dijo finalmente mientras estiraba los brazos para entregarle el balón el cual Daphne agarró momentos después de las manos de Harry.

"Gracias Harry, es un recuerdo valioso de mi primer partido de Quidditch. Mamá era una gran amiga de la capitana del equipo en esa época y solíamos tener entradas para ir a los partidos." Le contó mientras iba hacia un lado de su cuarto donde había unas repisas, Daphne tomó una base de una de ellas y colocó la Quaffel encima para después volver hacia Harry que se había quedado en la puerta.

"Creo que mejor me voy y te dejo descansar." Le dijo a Daphne para luego llevar su mano hacia la manija de la puerta con la intención de jalarla para cerrar la puerta entre sus cuartos. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo Daphne rápidamente movió su mano hacia la manija mientras su otra mano agarraba a Harry del cuello de su playera y lo acercaba hacia ella.

"Escucha muy bien Potter si no quieres descubrir por las malas por que me conocen como la Reina de Hielo de Slytherin será mejor que olvides lo de esta tarde, hazlo y nos podremos llevar bien." Le dijo para luego soltarlo y darle una amigable sonrisa perdiendo su máscara. Harry asintió con la cabeza para retroceder un poco hacia su cuarto.

"Espero hayas traído tu escoba mañana vas a descubrir de lo que están hechas las hermana Greengrass en el Quidditch." Y con eso lo hizo un poco para atrás para cerrar la puerta mientras le deseaba buenas noches. Harry se quedó confundido al otro lado de la puerta al ver lo fría que había sido para luego ser amable y después algo sería de nuevo.

"Veo que por fin hablaste con nuestra querida hermana de en medio. No te preocupes no suele ser así en casa solo ha de ser seguir molesta por ser descubierta se le va a pasar. Pero ten cuidado mañana jugando de seguro va tratar de desquitarse con los tres." Le dijo Alexa la cual acaba de entrar a su cuarto para ver cómo se encontraba Harry.

"Entonces ese suele ser su comportamiento." Le pregunto a su hermana la cual hizo un gesto con la mano indicando más o menos.

"Se pone así cuando se siente avergonzada, es como su mecanismo de defensa para demostrar lo contrario y evitar perder la reputación que ha generado desde que entró a Hogwarts pero no te preocupes mañana con el partido se le va a pasar y será la Daphne que yo conozco y que tú vas a adorar." Le contó mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

"Aunque ten algo de cuidado mañana lo más seguro es que juegue algo agresiva para sacar toda sus frustración contigo al igual que conmigo y Astoria, la que puede que se salve es Casiopea pero lo dudo. Por lo que será mejor que estés preparado para recibir varios golpes con el balón y sus puños. Pero dejemos de hablar de Daphne es hora de charla de hermanos estoy segura de que quieres saber bastante de mí al igual que yo quiero saber de ti." Le dijo sonriendo mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado mientras aprecian botanas en la cama llevadas de seguro por un Elfo domestico.

"No te preocupes no te voy a preguntar nada sobre los libros que según relatan tus famosas aventuras. Mamá nunca nos dejo leerlos siempre decía que eran basura y detesta el como alguien podía lucrar con la vida de alguien que perdió a sus padres. Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido el que estuviera molesta con esos libros ya que relatan mentiras sobre de ti y son una ofensa a la memoria de tus padres.

De hecho ni Daphne o Astoria llegaron a leer esos libros y se han hecho de su opinión con lo que han visto y oído en la escuela. Es de eso de lo que te voy a preguntar." Le dijo mientras observaba cómo Harry tomaba su lugar en la cama listo para responder las preguntas de su hermana la cual sonrió.

"Empecemos entonces hermanito con tu primer año en Hogwarts, que fue lo que te dijo el sombrero seleccionador que hizo que tardara en sortearte a tu respectiva casa." Le pregunto mientras lo veía a los ojos.

"El sombrero quería sortearme en Slytherin según podría hacer grandes cosas ahí pero había conocido ya a Malfoy para ese momento y no quería estar en la misma casa que él además tanto Ron como Hagrid me habían hablado que a Slytherin iban magos como brujas oscuras." Le contesto y Alexa se empezó a reír cuando Harry le terminó de contar.

"Admito que la casa ha sacado algunos magos oscuros y se que durante la guerra la mayoría de los Mortifagos provenían de Slytherin pero no todos son así hay varios que son bastante decentes incluyo a Daphne entre ellos. Si es fría y puede llegar a dar miedo pero esa solo es su coraza una vez que la conoces mejor te das cuentas que es una persona amable que se preocupa por la gente cercana a ella sobre todo su familia con una enorme ambición por mejorar el mundo." Le explicó mientras veía hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermana y viendo una sombra en la parte de abajo de la puerta. Dedujo que era Daphne escuchando su platica para averiguar algo sobre Harry, eso llevó a que Alexa decidiera ayudarla un poco pero también hacerle una broma.

"Pasemos a otra pregunta, como fue que ganaron la copa de la casa en tu primer año cuando Slytherin los superaba, Dumbledore solo les dio puntos sin explicar realmente porque." Le pregunto a lo que Harry procedió a contarle lo sucedido en su primer año relacionado con la Piedra Filosofal y cada una de las protecciones que había.

"Había un Cerbero en el tercer piso del colegio protegiendo la entrada hacia la piedra." Le dijo sorprendida a lo que Harry solo asintió con la cabeza dejando sorprendida a su hermana. La platica continuó por otras dos horas donde Harry le contó lo sucedió con los eventos de la cámara de los secretos y como había ayudado a escapar a su padrino con la ayuda de un Giratiempos y el hechizo Patronus.

"No puedo creer que puedas hacer un Patronus de cuerpo completo yo solo puedo crear niebla o un escudo para protegerme." Le explicó mientras lo veía sorprendida y con algo de admiración al saber que podía hacer un hechizo tan avanzado a tan corta edad.

"Bien por último tengo una última pregunta, qué hay entre tú y Granger. Todo el mundo los ve siempre juntos y parecen ser bastante cercanos, hay algo romántico entre ustedes." Le pregunto a Harry causando que se tensara un poco y al mismo tiempo se sonrojara.

"Creo que a Hermione no le interesan los chicos si no las chicas la he descubierto varías veces observando fijamente y sonriéndoles a las gemelas Patil, a la amiga castaña de Daphne y también a Ginny. De hecho las gemelas Patil le guiñan el ojo seguido" Le contó Harry ya que esas eran sus sospechas pero no estaba por completo seguro. Alexa se quedó pensando por algunos momentos, ya que a diferencia del mundo Muggle la homosexualidad no era tan controversial como en el mundo mágico.

"Pues aquí en el mundo mágico el que una bruja le gusten las brujas no es mal visto. Narcissa Malfoy hace cada mes una fiesta de té las cuales son en realidad orgías organizas por Narcissa donde participaban varias mujeres de las familias Sangre Pura es como un evento social. A veces son para introducir a un grupo de brujas en sociedad otras es solo por diversión." Le contó Alexa a su hermano quien la vio sorprendido.

"Como es que sabes eso Alexa, ya fuiste una vez a esas reuniones." Le pregunto Harry algo avergonzado, a lo que Alexa negó con la cabeza mientras se recostaba en la cama de Harry viendo hacia el techo.

"He recibido la invitación para asistir pero no me llama la atención, estoy muy segura de que solo me gustan los chicos al igual que Daphne. La que puede acepte cuando sea su turno es Astoria, ella y Casiopea son bastante cercanas además de que no creo qué desee dejar a Casiopea sola para ese evento. Aun no descubren que hay algo entre ellas pero dentro de unos años lo harán y estarán juntas." Le dijo Alexa a Harry el cual se quedó pensativo.

"Entonces a Daphne le gustan los chicos." Le pregunto Harry lo cual llamo la atención de Alexa la cual se levantó de la cama para verlo a la cara.

"Porque preguntas. Te gusta Daphne." Le pregunto de forma traviesa, a lo cual Harry se sonrojó hasta ponerse un rojo tipo Weasley causando que Alexa chillara de alegria, mientras que al otro lado de la puerta Daphne se intentaba controlar y al mismo tiempo maldecía a su hermana por haberle preguntado eso a Harry. Para luego volver a pegar su oído a la puerta y seguir escuchando.

"Cuéntame hermanito que es lo que te gusta de Daphne y espero que no solo sea su cuerpo porque si es así vas a sufrir bastante." Le dijo riendo a lo cual Harry negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía algo rojo y lo intentaba esconder ya que encontraba a Daphne muy bonita.

"Creo que son muchas cosas que me atraen de ella, la primera vez que la vi fue durante la ceremonia de sorteo y hubo algo en ella que me atrajo. En ese momento aún no entendía lo que era que me atrajera una chica pero quería volverme su amigo. Cuando fue sorteada en Slytherin me decepcioné al principio ya que las primeras personas que había conocido me habían dicho que la casa era magos y brujas oscuras.

Así que me decidí a no ponerle atención e hice exactamente eso durante nuestros primeros meses en el colegio hasta que sucedió el incidente con Hermione donde casi muere. Hermione no lo sabe pero se que después del incidente Daphne se volvió su amiga secreta." Le contó Harry a su hermana mayor, del otro lado Daphne estaba sorprendida por la revelación de Harry ya que estaba segura que su amistad con Hermione era bastante secreta.

Cuando se había decidió en ser su amiga no había pasado el incidente del Trol pero Daphne había visto cómo era insultada por Ron Weasley, algo que no había aguantado y que le había hecho decidir en volverse su amiga, además de que había visto su potencial. Al principio Hermione había sido alto desconfiada con ella por ser de Slytherin pero era algo con lo que Daphne podía vivir. Con el paso de los meses se fue ganando su confianza ahora eran buenas amigas que estudiaban juntas y Daphne le solía enseñar algo de magia de su familia.

"Me gustan sus ojos morados y la forma en cómo te puede ver con ellos, es como si mirara tu interior. He visto cómo es de los pocos miembros de Slytherin que le hace frente a Malfoy y se sale con la suya." Le contó Harry causando que Alexa se riera sabiendo a que se refería ya que Daphne era conocida por congelar a sus agresores con su magia, el mismo Draco Malfoy le tenía miedo después de pasar varias horas en la enfermería esperando que se le descongelaran cierto miembro de su cuerpo.

"A si Daphne siempre ha tenido cierto tacto con las personas intenta ser todo lo contrario a la típica princesa Pura Sangre. Y si que lo ha logrado hasta ahorita, ninguno de sus compañeros de casa la han vuelto a invitar a salir a Hogsmead después del primer periodo escolar." Le dijo Alexa a Harry el cual rio mientras que Daphne intentaba pegar más su oído a la puerta para poder oír lo que decían los dos de ella.

"También admiro su talento y puesto de cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, es la razón principal por la cual casi hemos perdido los partidos en su contra. Además de que se ve que es la pieza clave de varias maniobras del equipo y que casi es ella la que lleva al equipo." Alexa sonrió al ver que Harry reconocía el talento de Daphne para el Quidditch.

"De hecho ese es un talento familia, mamá también fue cazadora pero para Gryffindor durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, yo fui la buscadora al igual que capitana durante mi quinto y sexto año. Como decidí enfocarme en mis estudios este año dejé el puesto de capitán a Davies y buscadora a Chang pero luego les solía dar consejos. Y como pudiste ver Astoria estaba practicando para entrar al equipo este año junto con Casiopea, pienso que podrá llegar a ver capitana para su quinto año al igual que Daphne. Creo que Daphne espera más ese puesto que ser perfecta." Le explicó Alexa a Harry el cual la escuchaba atento.

"Te daré un consejo hermanito, intenta pasar tiempo con ella estoy segura de que no va a terminar congelándote como a todos los demás e intenta ser discreto con la información que acabas de averiguar de mi parte." Le dijo Alexa a Harry quien la veía confundido.

"Pero qué hay del compromiso que firmaron mis padres cuando era un bebé." Le dijo Harry con lo que Alexa se quedó pensando un momento.

"Eso no te impide que sean amigos o si. Estas comprometido con ella pero puedes ser amigo de Daphne y llegar a pasar grandes momentos sin tener una relación romántica. Podrías encontrar una amiga igual de valiosa como lo es Hermione y no ponerla en riesgo por algún deseo romántico.

A veces es mejor ser amigos a arruinar la relación que pudieras tener con esa por sentimientos nos correspondidos." Le dijo Alexa intentando esconder su propia tristeza al acordarse de lo sucedido en su sexto año con uno de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo miembro de su equipo de Quidditch.

Los dos continuaron platicando por otra hora y ambos siguieron siendo escuchando por Daphne del otro lado de la puerta la cual no quería perderse nada valioso de la conversación de ambos hermanos. Una parte de ella estaba contenta de que Harry la considerara bonita, expresara admiración por su talento al Quidditch o que no le molestara su amistada con Hermione y que estuviera dispuesto a apoyar esa amistad entre las dos.

Del otro lado tanto Harry como Alexa les empezó a dar sueño hasta que se quedaron finalmente dormidos sobre la cama de Harry, Alexa terminó abrazando a Harry de forma protectora.

"Descansa Harry, tu hermana mayor ya está aquí para cuidarte. A partir de ahora me haré cargo de ti y junto con mamá me encargaré de hacer todo lo posible para que no nos vuelvan a separa. Espero que puedas considerar pronto éste tu verdadero hogar." Le dijo antes de quedarse dormida mientras que Harry igual casi dormido le contestaba.

"Tu ya demostraste ser más mi familia en un día que los Dursley lo fueron en diez años Alexa." Le dijo antes de quedarse dormido por completo sin darse cuenta que las palabras que había dicho habían desencadenado una reacción en cadena que iban a afectar su vida.

Mientras que en Hogwarts, en la oficina del director Dumbledore varios de los instrumentos que tenían detrás de su escritorio estallaban en una nube de humo o se derretían por el aumento de calor. Esto causó que tanto Fawkes como el sombrero seleccionador se despertaran por el ruido pero al ver no había nadie en la oficina se volvieron a dormir. Mientras tanto el profesor Dumbledore no se dio cuenta de que se habían roto sus aparato ya que había salido de vacaciones y no se daría cuenta hasta dentro varias semanas.

La única persona que si se dio cuenta de la reacción mágica se encontraba dormida en Francia. Fleur Delacour despertó cuando la ola de magia la alcanzó y la envolvió haciendo que varias cicatrices le empezaran a aparecer por todo el cuerpo, una en el brazo derecho, algunas en la espalda y una última en la frente con la forma de un rayo.

Fleur se levantó de su cama para luego prender la luz e ir hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba pegado en la pared de su cuarto. Había sentido como las cicatrices aparecían sobre su piel, no le había dolido pero había sentido como eran marcadas. La primera que vio fue la de su brazo y pudo deducir que era el resultado de una mordida de algo grande.

Después de eso noto la cicatriz en su frente y empezó a derramar lágrimas. Esa cicatriz le daba a entender que su compañero de vida Veela seguía siendo Harry y que por lo sucedió hace trece años no se había roto el lazo que compartían, como había creído por años. Antes de pensar cual sería su siguiente decidió ver lo que había sentido en la espalda. Rápido se quitó la playera que llevaba puesta revelando sus pechos desnudos.

Fleur se dio la vuelta y lloró al ver las marcas que tenía en la espalda causadas por lo que podía suponer era un cinturón. Fleur cayó al suelo mientras lloraba al ver lo que le habían causado a su compañero de vida. No podía creer por lo que le habían hecho sufrir todo esos años.

Al oír el llanto de su hija Apolline entró al cuarto de Fleur solo para encontrar a su hija en el suelo llorando y con varias marcas en su piel.

"Que es lo que sucede Fleur." Le pregunto en francés mientras revisaba su espalda para luego notar la cicatriz en la frente de Fleur.

"Lo estoy volviendo a sentir mamá, estoy sintiendo sus emociones, sus pensamientos de nuevo. Después de trece años vuelvo a sentir todo lo que compartíamos cuando éramos niños y empiezo a recibir sus recuerdos." Le dijo Fleur a su madre mientras intentaba concentrase para poder ordenar su mente con los pensamientos y recuerdos de Harry.

"Nuestro lazo no se rompió, solo fue bloqueado por algo bastante fuerte. Alguien tuvo que saber que era mi compañero de vida y uso magia para bloquear por completo nuestra conexión. Para hacerme creer que ya no compartíamos nada." Le dijo mientras intentaba controlar sus lágrimas para luego empezar a concentrarse en localizarlo cosa para la cual no tardó más de cinco minutos. Fleur se paró rápidamente y empezó a buscar algo de ropa para luego ser detenida por su madre.

"Se que no puedes esperar para volverlo a ver y estar con él de nuevo Fleur pero piensa que crees que va a pensar cuando una chica aparezca de la nada y le diga que son pareja." Le dijo mientras la bloqueaba de que siguiera buscando sus cosas.

"Tranquila Fleur, empieza a mandarle imágenes tuyas y de él cuando eran niños para que te empiece a recordar. Ya tienes su localización ahora solo hay que ponernos en contacto con él." Le dijo Apolline a su hija la cual aún seguía impaciente por volver a tener a Harry con ella. Él no estar con él o no saber si aún compartían su vínculo especial le había afectado gravemente, era bastante insegura de sí misma además de que sufría de una grave depresión pero se debía a su herencia Veela. Su abuela le había dicho que una vez que reencontrara con su pareja Veela la depresión desaparecería pero su inseguridad aún estaría presente por un tiempo.

Para evitar que Fleur cometiera una locura su madre le dio una poción bastante fuerte para dormirla, no sin antes averiguar donde se encontraba Harry y darle la tarea a Fleur de comunicarse con Harry por medio de su vínculo para hacer que la recordara con más facilidad. Esa misma noche una lechuza salía volando con rumbo a Inglaterra.

**Espero les esté gustando hasta ahorita. Pronto actualizaré de nuevo y estaré atento a sus comentarios. Gracias **


	4. Iniciando el verano

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**Iniciando el verano **

_Harry abrió los ojos cuando oyó una melodiosa voz acercarse a él y notó como una sombra se colocaba encima de él. A continuación oyó la voz de nuevo cómo hablaba pero no la podía entenderla por completo. Algo le decía que esa voz no le pertenecía a su madre la cual pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el. Aún no podía entender lo que decían las personas pero si podía diferenciar las voces. _

_Una voz era la que más le llamaba la atención, venia de la fuente más cercana y se le hacía familiar. No era la voz de su madre esa la podía diferenciar con suma facilidad, el tono de la voz de su madre era gentil, amoroso y cariñoso con él._

_Esta parecía llamarlo como si algo en esa persona fuera muy especial y los llamaba a estar juntos. De pronto sintió como era levantado por unos brazos los cuales eran los de su madre y lo elevaban. Segundos después confirmo que la persona que lo estaba levantando era su madre al ver su cabello rojo el cual intento agarrar como siempre. _

_En vez de acercarlo más a ella su madre lo bajo para un poco mostrando enfrente de el a una niña con cabello brillante y ojos azules que lo veía fascinada. La chica se quedó parada admirándolo, mientras estaba agarrada de las piernas de su madre la cual era muy parecida a ella._

_"Él es Harry, Fleur, porque no te acercas a para verlo mejor." Oyó decir a su madre para ver como la niña veía hacia su madre, Harry vio como ella le asentía con la cabeza. Y ella se empezó a acercar lentamente mientras extendía su brazo hacia él, momentos después la piel de ambos hacia contacto causando que un calor los envolviera por un momento mientras también aparecía un ligero brillo. _

Harry despertó cuando sintió movimiento junto al él, al abrir los ojos estos notaron como un par de brazos lo rodeaban de manera protectora, también sintió la respiración de una persona en su nuca y como algo se pegaba y despegaba a ritmo de la respiración. Harry volteó un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor y se encontró cara a cara con una muy dormida Alexa que se mantenía aferrada a él tanto que sus pechos estaban pegados a su espalda.

Al ver la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban con Alexa, Harry intentó zafarse de su agarre solo para causar que su hermana mayor lo abrazara con más fuerza y lo pegara más a ella. Al no ver respuesta de Alexa por despertar decidió que era mejor despertarla por lo que la empezó a picar con uno de sus dedos en sus costillas continuamente hasta que Alexa empezó a dar signos de despertar. Al ver la posición en la que se encontraba rápidamente se alejó de Harry mientras se sonrojaba un poco al igual que él.

"Vaya que nos quedamos dormidos." Le dijo al ver la hora con su varita para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se volteó a ver a su hermano el cual seguía medio dormido sobre la cama.

"Vamos dormilón, es hora de desayunar, después iremos al banco a hacer algunos trámites." Le comentó mientras salía por completo de la habitación siendo seguida por Harry, antes de bajar Alexa toco en la puerta de su hermana para ver si ya estaba despierta al no oír que nadie contestaba abrió un poco la puerta para encontrar a Daphne completamente dormida sobre su cama. Tenía su cara en contra de la almohada y solo medio cuerpo estaba tapado por lo que se podía ver su pijama azul marino que llevaba puesta.

"Porque no bajas a la cocina Harry, parece ser que no fuimos los únicos en levantarse tarde. Mientras que yo despierto a Daphne." Le dijo a Harry ya que podía oler el desayuno que provenía de la cocina. Harry asintió para empezar a bajar hacia la planta baja, mientras tanto Daphne entró por completo a la habitación de Daphne pensando en cómo despertar a su hermana.

Al ver que su mano derecha estaba colgando fuera de la cama se le ocurrió hacer un clásico. Rápidamente transfiguró un balde de metal y lo llenó con agua tibia para después colocar con bastante cuidado la mano de Daphne en el balde. Una vez que había hecho eso salió rápidamente del cuarto y empezó a correr hacia abajo para encontrarse a su madre la cual estaba por subir en búsqueda de las dos.

"Donde está Daphne." Le pregunto Isabelle a Alexa la cual pasó corriendo junto a ella riendo.

"Digamos que la temporada de bromas ha iniciado." Le dijo mientras desaparecía en la cocina. Isabelle abrió los ojos al oír las palabras de la mayor de sus hijas y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Cuando estaba llegando a la parte de arriba oyó el grito de ira de Daphne. Isabelle suspiró para luego caminar hacia el cuarto y ver lo que la mayor había hecho.

Al entrar encontró un balde de agua volteado y el piso mojado. Mientras que Daphne estaba revisando su colchón y cobijas las cuales se veían mojadas. Isabelle no tuvo que preguntar por lo que había sucedido esa era de las bromas más viejas de Alexa y que antes no solían usar magia. Internamente agradecía que fuera esa broma había varias que generaban bastante caos.

Desde que Astoria había entrado a la primaria Muggle había surgido la guerra de bromas que solían ser cada verano entre las tres hermanas siendo siempre la que llevaba el liderazgo Alexa seguida por Astoria y en último Daphne la cual solía sufrir mas las bromas de sus hermanas durante esa época. Cuando empezaron a entrar una por una a Hogwarts cada una se tomaba el año para pensar sus bromas.

Ahora las tres estaban reñidas y Astoria solía ocupar la ayuda de Casiopea para hacer sus bromas. Daphne era ayudada por su mejor amiga Tracey, mientras que Alexa las planeaba sola y las ejecutaba sola al mismo tiempo siendo la más efectiva de las tres.

"Daphne mejor entra a bañarte para que bajes a desayunar yo me encargo de limpiar esto." Le dijo a su hija la cual se metió al baño rápidamente, mientras que Isabelle se ponía a limpiar el desastre que había causado Alexa. No pasó mucho cuando de nuevo oyó el grito de Daphne y supo que esta vez tuvo que haber sido Astoria la de la broma.

Isabelle entró al baño para encontrar a su hija temblando y tapándose con una toalla mientras intentaba cerrar la llave del agua fría la cual no paraba de salir. Isabelle suspiró para luego sacar su varita reparando la llave. Daphne le agradeció en agradecimiento para luego abrir la agua caliente. Isabelle salió del baño y usó su varita para limpiar el cuarto de su hija por segunda vez en una semana.

Cuando bajo a la cocina se encontró a Casiopea, sus otras dos hijas desayunando al lado de Harry mientras que Anna tomaba el periódico que estaba siendo entregado por una lechuza. Isabelle vio hacia un tablero colocado en la pared donde estaban los nombres de sus hijas y al parecer también el de Harry. La columna de Astoria tenía marcado dos líneas, mientras que la de Alexa tenía una cada una significando las primas que habían hecho.

"Daphne se va a vengar seriamente de las dos en los siguientes días." Les advirtió mientras que Alexa solo se encogía los hombros, Astoria tragó saliva al saber que sería la más afectada y pronto estaba haciendo planes para defenderse.

"Bien, el plan para hoy será una salida familiar vamos a ir a Londres. Iremos al callejón Diagon a Gringotts y hacer algunas compras para Harry. Después de ahí iremos a Londres Muggle igual de compras y dependiendo de la hora iremos a comer o cenar así que una vez que termine suban a cambiarse para salir." Dijo Isabelle al ver que la mayoría estaba en pijama a excepción de Anna la cual ya estaba vestida. Daphne no tardó en bajar a desayunar y mientras lo hacía no paró de mirar a Astoria fríamente.

Apenas había terminado de desayunar Casiopea fue jalada por Astoria detrás de ella y pudieron oír cómo subían rápido las escaleras. Segundos después oían el grito de sorpresa de Astoria, Daphne se levantó fue hacia la tabla haciendo una línea. Se quedó unos segundos ahí hasta que se oyó el chillido de Astoria de nuevo y Daphne marcó satisfactoriamente otra línea. Isabelle pensó que había terminado cuando se oyó como algo explotaba lo que hizo que suspirara mientras veía como Daphne marca una tercera línea para después irse a sentar a seguir desayunando como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras tanto Harry solo la veía algo aterrado.

"Que fue lo que hiciste Daphne." Le pregunto su madre mientras se levantaba para ir a ver a su hija menor y a su amiga.

"Balde de agua helada sobre su puerta, hice estallar algunos de sus peluches preferidos pero pueden ser reparados e hice explotar una bomba apestosa en su armario." Le contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Isabelle solo salió a hacer un control de daños.

"Esto pasa seguido." Le pregunto Harry a Anna la cual leía el periódico. Harry la había conocido el día anterior y le había agradado.

"No tienes ni idea. Ahorita están empezando con cosas sencillas mientras más avanzan las vacaciones se pone más serio y hay veces en las qué Isabelle y yo quedamos atrapadas entre sus bromas. Y ahorra que tu estas en esa tabla, te recomiendo que tengas mucho más cuidado." Le dijo Anna para regresar a su periódico. Harry tragó algo de saliva para luego darse cuenta que Daphne lo observaba con una mirada asesina y supo que debía tener más cuidado.

Mientras tanto Alexa se había escabullido a su habitación, mientras pasaba por el cuarto de Astoria pudo notar el fétido olor que provenían de él, parecía que Daphne había usado una de sus bombas más apestosas, al ver hacia adentro vio a Casiopea intentando ventilar su ropa mientras Astoria parecía llorar por uno de sus peluches que habían estallado. Su madre mientras tanto se encontraba reparando los demás peluches mientras ventilaba.

"Astoria no puedo encontrar al señor Tejón." Oyó que decía Casiopea con desesperación en su voz mientras se oía cómo empezaba a aventar más cosas, Astoria dejó de sollozar y pronto también estaba poniendo el lugar de cabeza buscando el peluche. Alexa supo que Daphne se estaba vengando por lo del día anterior. El señor Tejón era el peluche que compartían Casiopea y Astoria, era una especie de símbolo de su amistas siendo bastante valioso para ambas. El que Daphne lo estuviera escondiendo significaba que quería mantener a raya a Astoria.

Al estar de regreso en su cuarto se aseguró de que no hubiera alguna trampa de Daphne logrando encontrar solo una escondida en su cama la cual logró evadir, rápido buscó ropa limpia y se metió al baño. Tenía muchas ganas de tomar un baño para relajarse mientras era acompañada por su fiel compañero morado que la ayudaba a liberar algo de tensión.

Aunque Alexa solía ser bastante bonita y seguido tenía varios pretendientes jamás había tenido una relación estable. Tampoco era tan inocente como le había hecho creer a Harry, con ayuda de Anna había conseguido cierto objeto para su placer exclusivo el cual solía usar seguido cuando estaba sola y su primer beso había sido con su mejor amiga al igual que su primera vez y aunque admitía que lo había disfrutado bastante en más de una ocasión no estaba del todo seguro que le gustaran las chicas lo definiría cuando estuviera por primera vez con un chico.

Era algo secreto lo de su juguete, sus hermanas eran las únicas que no sabían de su existencia, su madre la había sorprendido en un momento íntimo casi al principio, había sido una plática incómoda pero lo había dejado pasar siempre y cuando se asegurara de que sus hermanas no lo averiguaran a temprana edad.

Rápido se desnudó y se metió al agua caliente de la ducha. Cuando se estaba lavando el cuerpo una de sus manos empezó a frotar uno de sus pechos mientras la otra bajaba hacia su intimidad. Alexa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer y cambió la temperatura del agua a helada para enfriarse. Tenía muchas ganas de tocarse pero si lo hacía en la ducha iba a tardar demasiado, por lo que decidió dejarlo para la noche. Tomaría un agradable baño caliente traería su juguete preferido con ella y pasaría una agradable noche complaciéndose.

Rápido se terminó de bañar para luego vestirse lo más rápido que pudo, una vez fuera vio como Harry salía de su cuarto igual bañado y con un cambio de ropa que aún le quedaba grande siendo e seguro las que su primo había usado antes. Una vez que terminaran con Gringotts irían a comprarle ropa nueva para que se viera como una persona decente.

Al pasar por el cuarto de Astoria vio que todas las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar el aire y los peluches estaban acomodados en la cama de ella. Aún así se podía oler el olor que había dejado la bomba apestosa que de Daphne pero cada vez se podía oler menos.

"Daphne dinos dónde está." Oyó que Astoria le decía a su hermana mayor la cual estaba reclinada en contra de la pared viendo a Astoria y Casiopea las cuales se veían algo desesperadas.

"No lo verás por algunos días querida hermana y sabes muy bien porque." Le dijo Daphne sonriendo desde su lugar.

"No te preocupes, no le haré nada a tu preciado peluche tampoco soy tan cruel se lo que significa para ambas. Pero espero entiendas las consecuencias de tus acciones." Le dijo ahora más cerca de Astoria.

"Bien es hora de irnos, recuerden primero iremos a Gringotts, ahí nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos. Daphne, Astoria, Casiopea y Anna iran de compras por cosas que todas necesitan. Mientras tanto Alexa, Harry y yo estaremos en el banco revisando el estado de la familia Potter. Nos reuniremos para comer y de ahí a Londres a hacer verdaderas compras." Dijo mientras su familia salía por la puerta en dirección a la camioneta estacionada afuera. El viaje a Londres fue muy parecido a cuando Harry había viajado por primera vez, Isabelle dejó estacionada la camioneta en la calle donde se encontraba el Caldero Chorreante y después los siete estaban entrando al Pub y después al callejón mágico.

Una vez en el callejón se separaron, Anna llevó a las tres chicas hacia la tienda de Quidditch, tanto Astoria como Casiopea que curiosear mientras Daphne veía que su uniforme para jugar estuviera más a su talla, al igual que pedía que se le colocaran dos parches en los brazos con la forma de un cetro de hielo y una leyenda en la espalda.

Por otro lado Alexa, Harry e Isabelle fueron a Gringotts, entre los papeles del testamento venían los papeles para legitimimsar a Alexa como una verdadera hija de la casa Potter. Así que querían asegurarse de la autenticidad de los papeles y tener acceso a las cuentas para ver qué había sucedido en los últimos años. Ya que de ser cierto Alexa podría tener acceso directo.

Una vez dentro del banco Isabelle se acercó a uno de los mostradores donde solicitó hablar con el gerente de la cuenta Potter ya que los dos últimos miembros de la casa querían revisar su cuenta. El duende los vio al principio sospechosamente pero al ver como Harry sacaba la llave y se la mostraba decidió llevarlos con el gerente para que este autenticara su identidad. El grupo fue conducido por los pasillos del banco hasta una oficina que tenía el letrero de Gerente Potter y abajo el nombre de Silverclaw. Los tres entraron para encontrarse con un viejo duende sentado sobre un cómodo sillón revisando unos documentos.

"Me notificaron que Harry Potter y una supuesta Alexa Potter deseaban verme. Díganme señor Potter hay alguna razón por la cual haya decidió ignorar nuestra cartas estos últimos años y la última vez que revise el último miembro de la familia era usted señor Potter jamas apareció una Alexa Potter." Les dijo mientras seguía viendo sus papeles sin levantar la mirada.

"Estoy dispuesta a hacer un examen de herencia y si sale negativo a lo que afirmó, aceptaré todo el peso de la Ley de Gringotts y el castigo que viene con este." Dijo Alexa con confianza antes de que su madre pudiera intervenir por ella. El duende levantó la mirada y la vio para luego hacer un movimiento con la mano que hizo que una pluma y pergamino se acercaran.

"Escribe tu nombre completo y veremos que sucede." Le dijo fríamente mientras se reclinaba sobre su silla esperando el resultado. Alexa tragó su saliva y se acercó a la mesa tomando la pluma para luego proceder a escribir su nombre completo sobre el pergamino. Una vez realizado esto letras empezaron a aparecer por todo el pergamino.

Lady Alexa Greengrass Potter

Padres: James Potter e Isabelle Greengrass

Edad: 17 años.

Estatus: Lady Regente de la Casa Potter.

Completo acceso a la Cuenta Potter, hija legitima de la familia Potter debido que fue concebida entre dos almas gemelas.

Forma draconiana desconocida.

Forma Animaga: desconocida

Potencial Magico: desconocido

Magia Elemental: Electricidad

"Veo que estaba diciendo la verdad Lady regente Potter, que es lo que Gringotts puede hacer por usted el día de hoy." Le dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en su sillón viendo al grupo enfrente de él, yendo directo a los negocios. Alexa vio a su madre y después a Harry mientras decidía cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

"Deseo veo el estado de cuenta de la familia, al igual el estado de todas las inversiones en el tiempo que nadie ha tomado el control de ellas. También deseo ver un listado de todas nuestras propiedades y su estado actual." Le dijo con toda la confianza que pudo reunir en ese momento. El duende asintió mientras empezaba a sacar varios pergaminos de su escritorio y se los empezaba a pasar a Alexa.

El primero de los pergaminos venia un listado de todas las propiedades que su familia poseía. El primero no era la Mansión Potter como esperaba ver, sino que en el pergamino estaba escrito. "Antigua Fortaleza Potter _Nido de Dragones_" mientras seguía leyendo Alexa se fue dando cuenta los extraños nombres que las propiedades parecían tener, hasta abajo aparecían propiedades más normales como la Mansión, la villa vacacional en Francia al igual que una en el caribe.

La choza de Godrics Hollow estaba casi hasta el final, al igual que una propiedad adicional que sorprendió a los tres. Privet Drive 4 la casa de los Dursley aparecía entre las propiedades que pertenecían a los Potter. Mientras Isabelle preguntaba todo acerca de esa propiedad y a leer el contrato de la casa Harry junto con Alexa empezaron a leer las inversiones de la familia.

Había contratos muy antigua con varias familias entre las que más había eran las familias, Davis, Lovegood, Longbotom, Bones, Mc Netic y sorprendentemente los Parkinson. De los Lovegood tenían compartían una parte igualitaria de la revista con los demás dueños que eran las mismas familias con las que hacían más negocios.

Harry averiguo que la familia de Neville tenía dinero debido a eran los dueños de varias minas de hierro, varios minerales importantes y de varias piedras preciosas las cuales extraían para luego venderlas en ambos mundos.

Los Parkinson tenían uno de los mayores negocios de pociones en el mundo mágico, mientras que en el mundo Muggle eran los dueños de una de las empresas de químicos más grandes e importantes. Los Davis parecían hacer sus negocios de la agricultura de ingredientes para pociones como de agricultura Muggle.

Los contratos con los Bones, daban a conocer que sus negocios eran sobre la crianza de varias criaturas mágicas ya fuera para conseguir algunos ingredientes raros o domesticar, por último los que más tenían contratos con los Potter eran los Mc Netic. Aunque no se especificaba la naturaleza de los proyectos que los Potter financiaban para los Mc Netic, la descripción de los proyectos en los contratos daba a entender que eran de naturaleza bélica.

Hasta abajo de la lista se encontraba un último contrato hecho con la familia Delacour. Al verlo Alexa lo solicito para verlo y poder saber más del contrato matrimonial de su hermano. El duende asintió y empezó a buscar entre los pergaminos hasta que finalmente lo encontró para después pasárselo. Alexa lo empezó a leer rápidamente mientras era seguida por Harry el cual también deseaba conocer la situación en la que estaba metido.

El contrato era bastante simple, era un contrato donde se especificaba la unión entre Harry y Fleur Delacour cuando los dos decidieran. No había cláusulas manipularan la Magia de alguno de los novios, no se le ponía un precio a la novia o otras cláusulas que solían ser muy usuales en contratos así. Pero si especificaba la creación de una alianza entre las familias Delacour y Potter cuando el contrato fue firmado.

"Veo qué hay varios retiros en los últimos trece años, todos siendo hechos por Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley a la bóveda de Harry. Ha habido alguna razón para que pudieran realizar este retiro." Dijo Isabelle la cual había terminado de ver los estados financieros.

"Ambos tenían la llave del señor Potter en su posesión por lo que debían de estar autorizados a hacer esos retiros." Contestó el duende desde su escritorio mientras Isabelle veía a Harry en búsqueda de respuesta.

"Hagrid me dio la llave en mi primer año, jamás pensé quien se la pudo haber dado. Y yo le entregue la llave a la señora Weasley para que sacara dinero para mis cosas durante mi segundo año." Dijo Harry algo confundido al enterarse que habían sacado dinero de su bóveda.

"Bueno eso explica el retiro de Molly Weasley parece ser la cantidad de lo que suelen costar los útiles para el segundo año, más algo extra. Supongo que te quedó dinero de sobra después de eso." Le dijo Isabelle mientras lo miraba a lo que Harry asintió.

"Bien, pero Dumbledore hizo retiros y tu nunca viste dinero antes de entrar a Hogwarts por lo que se." Le dijo mientras veía varios retiros cada mes de la misma cantidad.

"No para nada, estaba completamente sorprendido al ver todo lo que tenía cuando vine por primera vez. Mis tíos siempre me dijeron que mis padres eran unos borrachos que habían muerto en un accidente de auto sin dejarme nada." Dijo Harry a lo que Alexa se volteó viéndolo sorprendida, para luego pasar a abrazarlo con fuerza. Harry al principio se tensó un poco pero a los pocos segundos se relajó para luego abrazar a Alexa.

Isabelle sonrió al verlos, no había pensado que los dos se llevarían tan bien tan pronto. Esperaba algo de resistencia de Harry al aceptar la idea de que Alexa fuera su hermana. Pero ese no era el caso, ambos se comportaban más como hermanos entre más tiempo pasaba, como si su magia reaccionara entre los dos y dándoles a entender que realmente eran hermanos.

"Quisiéramos ver la bóveda principal de la familia." Dijo Alexa una vez que se había separado de Harry.

"Las únicas bóvedas que tenemos en esta sucursal son la que James y Lily Potter abrieron para su hijo y la bóveda que ambos compartían. La bóveda principal no se encuentra en Londres, no podemos revelar su localización a menos que se nos de las palabras clave, pero le puedo asegurar Lady Regente que la bóveda está vigilada por Gringotts. La familia Potter ha confiado por generaciones en nuestros servicios y nosotros no pensarlos en decepcionarlos." Le explicó el duende dejando confundido al grupo.

"Bien quiero acceder a la bóveda de mi padre y madrastra si es posible, mi madre se quedara aquí resolviendo cualquier duda que tengan sobre las cartas hacia mi hermano y sobre las nuevas inversiones para la familia Potter." Le dijo Alexa viendo hacia su madre la cual le sonrió al ver que su hija le daba autorización para manejar la herencia Potter.

"Excelente, llamaré a alguien para que los lleve a la bóveda mientras me quedo platicando con Lady Greengrass. Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar." Le pregunto mientras llamaba a alguien para que los llevara. Alexa negó con la cabeza, segundos después salían de la oficina dejando a Isabelle con Silverclaw.

"Gracias por dejar que tu madre maneje nuestro dinero Alexa, yo no habría sabido que hacer con él a esta edad." Le dijo Harry mientras caminaban detrás del duende hacia los carros.

"Nuestra madre, Harry. Recuerda lo que decía el testamento las dos nos querían educar lo que significaba que llamaríamos a ambas mamá. Se que puede ser difícil pero espero que con el tiempo lo puedas hacer. Aunque no lo creas mamá te tiene un enorme cariño, aún no lo notas todavía pero ella realmente te quiere. Además un chico de casi catorce años y una adolescente de dieciocho años no tienen la madurez necesaria para manejar tanto dinero. Los duendes pueden ayudarte pero muchas veces buscan su propio beneficio así que es mejor dejar que alguien con experiencia maneje nuestro dinero en este caso mamá." Le explicó mientras se subían al carro e iniciaban el viaje a la bóveda.

Varios minutos después de un alocado viaje se estaban deteniendo y bajando. La puerta de la bóveda era dorada y tenía incrustado el escudo de la familia. Era un dragón negro con las alas abiertas con dos platos colocando de las alas. Era como si el cuerpo del dragón representara una balanza.

"Una muestra de sangre es necesaria para poder abrir la bóveda." Les dijo el duende mientras se acercaban a la puerta y señalaba donde debían colocar la muestra. Los dos se quedaron viendo por un momento.

"Aunque ambos querían que también los considerada mis padres eran más los tuyos, debes de ser el que abra y entre primero."Le dijo Alexa haciendo que Harry se acerca a la puerta colocando su dedo en donde le indicaba el duende para luego sentir un piquete, segundos después se empezó a oír cómo se movían los mecanismos de la puerta y como ésta se empezaba a abrir.

Momentos después los dos veían hacia el interior de la bóveda la cual era un poco más grande que la de Harry lo suficiente para que pudieran entrar y caminar un poco por dentro. Había varios montones de monedas por todas partes, se podía notar que la bóveda estaba dividida en dos partes, un lado era de James por lo desordenado e infantil que parecía. El otro lado era de Lily por la cantidad de libros, pergaminos que se encontraban acomodados todos en orden. Hasta el fondo había tres armaduras dos blancas y la otra negra.

Una de las blancas era más ligera que la otra pareciendo más un vestido, llevaba una falda que se cortaba horizontalmente después de la rodilla, tenía un escote en V con detalles dorados mientras el dorso era blanco con escamas de las cuales algunas eran doradas, llevaba una capa en la espalda con el escudo de la casa Potter. En los hombros tenían decoraciones doradas y blancas que se elevaban. Uno de los brazos era blanco con espirales dorados marcados en él mientras que el otro brazo era dorado. En el cuello llevaba un collar blanco que cubría su cuello por completo con escamas doradas incrustadas, además que tenía una diadema plateada con detalles dorados un rubí incrustado.

Junto al vestido se encontraba lo que era una armadura de fantasía medieval. Toda estaba cubierta por escamas blancas y cuando Alexa la tocó se dio cuenta de que no solo era metal si no escamas de dragón. La armadura estaba hecha a la medida del portador por lo que se podía notar la figura de esta. El la cadera tenía amarrada una capa blanca que llegaba a sus talones con detalles dorados. El torso tenía el escudo de la familia Potter en dorado y no tenía escote. Los hombros y brazos estaba cubiertos por igual pero no tenían tantos detalles. El casco parecía tener la forma de la cabeza de un dragón y tenía los brazos juntos agarrando una espada.

La armadura negra a su lado era todo lo contrario, parecía estar más blindada pero solo era el aspecto a más cercana observación Alexa notó que era cubierta por el mismo material y que su diseño era para intimidar. Tenía por igual el escudo de la familia solo que en rojo, sus guantes parecían ser garras mientras que su casco era más intimidánte.

"Es mi imaginación o parece ser que mi familia tiene una obsesión con los dragones. El hogar de mi familia se llama Nido de Dragones, el escudo de la familia es un dragón, lo que parecen ser lo que usaron mis padres en su boda se asemeja a un dragón y cuando hiciste la prueba apareció Forma Draconiana no creo que eso suela aparecer." Le dijo Harry a Alexa la cual le dio la razón a su hermano mientras seguían revisando la bóveda.

"Ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón además todas esas familias con las que han hecho negocios todos esos años tienen un escudo familiar muy parecido y son las únicas familias que ocupan un dragón." Le dijo Alexa recordando sus lecciones.

Mientras tanto Harry había encontrado el libro que buscaba. "Pareja de una Veela." Y para su sorpresa había otro libro interesante al lado "La historia de la familia Potter." Al abrirlo notó que era un libro de bastante magia, el libro parecía relatar las hazañas de cada miembro de la familia Potter ya que el índice marcaba su nombre y fecha en la que había vivido. Extrañamente hasta al final del listado venía su nombre, el de su padre al igual que el de Alexa junto con el suyo, Harry tocó su nombre y el libro rápidamente se movió llevando a Harry hasta la página donde empezaba su parte.

Al empezar a leer se dio cuenta que era una especie de biografía de su vida con los hechos más importantes de su vida como el encontrar la piedra filosofal o enfrentarse a un Basilisco. Después de pasar la parte donde se reunía con la familia Greengrass las paginas estaban en blanco.

Al intentar regresar a la parte de Alexa no pudo hacerlo con solo voltear una hoja si no que tuvo que cerrar el libro y acceder desde el índice. El libro de nuevo se movió solo de nuevo abriendo el capítulo de Alexa detallando igual su vida hasta ese momento y quedando en blanco después como si el capítulo de Harry no existiera.

Harry llamó a Alexa para mostrarle el libro la cual se puso roja cuando empezó a ojear el libro notando que este mencionaba su primera experiencia sexual con cierto juguete que Anna le había comprado. Después de leer esa parte cerró el libro esperando que Harry no hubiera leído esa penosa parte.

"Hay que llevarnos el libro así tal vez averigüemos más de la familia y esa obsesión que parece tener con los dragones." Le dijo Alexa mientras guardaba el libro en su bolso junto con el que Harry le había entregado sobre Veelas, por último guardaron un poco de dinero para después regresar a la entrada viendo como la bóveda se cerraba y después regresar a la superficie para reunirse con Isabelle la cual ya los esperaba en la entrada.

Lo que siguió fue una visita a Madame Malkins para comprar nueva ropa para el mundo mágico a los cinco. Al ver que ya era pasado de medio día decidieron ir a comer Pizza en el mundo Muggle. Después visitaron una tienda departamental para comprarle ropa a Harry. Fue ahí donde se dividieron Anna llevó a las cuatro chicas a la sección de damas mientras que Isabelle se quedó con Harry para ayudarlo a comprar.

Durante casi dos horas Harry pasó probándose una gran variedad de prendas desde camisas, playeras, pantalones de mezclilla, conjuntos de pijamas, ropa interior, calcetas, zapatos y tenis. Isabelle quería que tuviera casi todo para poder deshacerse de la ropa que los Dursley le habían dado y hacer que Harry se viera realmente bien. Al terminar se encontraron con el otro grupo para luego emprender el regreso a casa.

Apenas habían llegado a la casa Daphne llevó a Harry en contra de la pared y se acercó peligrosamente a él viéndolo con sus ojos violetas.

"Tu y yo dentro de quince minutos en el campo de Quidditch, ponte tú uniforme para jugar." Le dijo para luego soltarlo y empezar a subir las escaleras mientras se iba haciendo una coleta con su cabello. Harry tragó algo de saliva para luego subir las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto para cambiarse, las tres otras chicas hicieron lo mismo ya que no querían perderse nada. Al entrar en su cuarto notó como todo lo que habían comprado ya se encontraba ordenado y lavado en el armario algo hecho de seguro por un elfo doméstico.

Rápido busco en el armario su uniforme de Quidditch que usaban en los partidos al igual que las prácticas. Al ponerse el uniforme se dio cuenta de que le quedaba algo pequeño ya y que cuando fueran a comprar los útiles escolares para el próximo año pasaría a comprar uno de su talla. Una vez que se lo había puesto busco su escoba la cual también había sido guardada en el armario de su habitación al lado de su baúl y de la jaula de Hedwig la cual ahora habitaba un perchero en su cuarto.

Harry salió de su habitación para encontrarse en el pasillo a su hermana con un uniforme parecido solo que el suyo era azul con bronce los colores de Ravenclaw. Aún más se sorprendió al ver que en su mano llevaba una Saeta de Fuego, la misma escoba que él solía usar.

"Un obsequio de mamá de mamá, las tres recibimos una durante navidad pero se quedaron en casa. Yo porque no estaba jugando el año pasado, Astoria no podía entrar al equipo aún y Daphne porque aún le agradaba su Nimbus 2000. Pero por lo que se esté año se llevará la suya al igual que Astoria así que ya no serás el único con una de estas." Le dijo riendo mientras le indicaba a que la siguiera. Una vez que llegaron al campo de Quidditch vieron que Daphne ya se encontraba ahí con la caja de los balones.

"Supongo que cuando entrenan también has practicado a ser cazador no. Pues es lo que haremos jugaremos uno contra uno mientras que Alexa será la portera y hermana no hagas favoritismos." Le dijo Daphne mientras le aventaba la Quaffel a Harry el cual la atrapó con buenos reflejos. Daphne tenía razón parcialmente en las prácticas solían entrenar en diferentes puestos de juego por diversión y conocer lo que los demás miembros del equipo hacían. Harry podía ser un excelente buscador pero jugaba horrible como bateador, como portero podía jugar decente mientras que como cazador tenía cierta habilidad pero sabía que no podía superar a Daphne.

En un solo año Daphne se había ganado un apodo entre los espectadores y los equipos de Quidditch. Los espectadores la llamaban la Reina de Hielo de Slytherin nombre ganado por su fría forma de ser, por su reputación de medio congelar a los chicos que se habían atrevido a invitarla a salir y porque parecía que ella dirigía el equipo. Pero entre los jugadores era conocida como la Perra de Hielo por lo brutal que luego podía llegar a ser jugando.

Varios de los partidos que Slytherin había ganado eran debido a que ella hacía suficientes puntos por si el enemigo atrapaba la Snitch aún pudieran ganar. Entre más durará un partido era más seguro que Slytherin terminara ganado por lo que en su último partido del año Slytherin había usado una estrategia nueva, el equipo se concentraba más en defenderla, los otros dos cazadores la escoltaban, mientras que los bateadores se encargaban de alargar el partido al igual que el buscador y el portero evitando que les metieran puntos.

La nueva estrategia hubiera funcionado si Draco se hubiera adherido al plan en vez de ponerse a perseguir la Snitch dando la localización de ésta y provocando que Cedric Diggory pudiera llegar a atrápala más rápido. Y por más que Daphne deseaba vengarse de Draco no dijo nada para evitar un conflicto con su padre. Pero Daphne tenía muchas ganas de darle un puñetazo al rubio y mostrarle que era un pésimo jugador de Quidditch.

Pero mientras ese día llegaba Daphne se contentaría con demostrarle a Harry lo bueno que era jugando. Por lo que de un solo movimiento se subió a su escoba y se empezó a elevar pronto seguida por Alexa y Harry. Una vez en el aire Alexa se fue hacia los aros para ponerse en su lugar mientras que Daphne se veían frente a frente preparándose para su iniciar su juego.

"El primero en anotar 100 puntos gana." Dijo Astoria la cual había llegado ya junto con Casiopea lanzó el balón al aire en señal de que iniciarán para después irse a sentar al lado de Casiopea la cual la tomó de la mano ganándose una sonrisa de Astoria la cual al igual que la chica rubia sentía una sensación que la llenaba de alegría. Por lo que era costumbre verlas seguido abrazadas, tomadas de la mano o intentando mantener algo de contacto con el fin de poder seguir sintiendo esa sensación la cual no sabían como describir.

Mientras tanto en el aire Daphne había sido la primera en atrapar el balón para luego dirigirse a la portería y después lanzar el balón con la parte trasera de su escoba hacia la portería. Pero Alexa logró atrapar el balón para luego regresarlo al campo donde esta vez fue atrapado por Harry el cual pronto era alcanzado por la chica rubia que con cada vez que se acercaba jugaba más agresiva. Harry logró esquivarla lo suficiente para después hacer su propio lanzamiento el cual nunca llegó a la portería si no que fue interceptado por Daphne la cual ocupó el momento para hacer su propio lanzamiento y meter el balón por uno de los aros los cuales contaban con una red en medio para atrapar los balones y no dejar que se cayeran.

Después de que Alexa lo lanzara de nuevo al aire y esté fue atrapado rápidamente por Daphne la cual no dudó en hacer su ataque a la portería mientras Harry la intentaba detener de frente solo para recibir un codazo y el golpe de la escoba cuando Daphne cambió su curso.

Una vez que se había recuperado del golpe la continuó persiguiendo pero

Ella fue más rápida y pronto estaba anotando de nuevo. Habiendo burlado a Alexa de nuevo con una simple finta para confundirla sobre sus movimientos para después anotar.

Alexa molesta por no haber podido parar los balones de Daphne sacó ella Quaffel de la red y la lanzó con más fuerza de lo necesario, tomando a Daphne por sorpresa ya que el balón pasó rozando su cabeza a gran velocidad golpeando a Harry en el pecho, por suerte el uniforme de Harry absorbió gran parte del impacto haciendo que el balón terminara en sus manos.

Una vez con la Quaffel en manos se hizo hacia la portería solo para encontrarse a Daphne en su camino a la cual pudo esquivar con dificultad para luego lanzar hacia la portería anotando debido a que Alexa se había confiado demasiado y no había pensado que llegara tan lejos.

Después de que Alexa sacara de nuevo Harry estaba por atrapar la Quaffel cuando fue bruscamente empujado por Daphne la cual atrapó el balón y voló hacia la portería solo para ser recibida por su hermana la cual le dio un codazo para quitarle el balón y regresar a su puesto donde lanzó la Quaffel. Antes de ir en búsqueda del balón Daphne la miro furiosa mientras Alexa le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla, algo que molesto más a Daphne para luego lanzarse en búsqueda de la Quaffel la cual ya estaba debajo del brazo de Harry, antes de que esté se diera cuenta Daphne le dio un puñetazo al balón sacándolo de su agarre tomándolo para ella y lanzándose agresivamente en contra de su hermana la cual evitó la anotación.

Después de otros dos ataque de Daphne bloqueados por Alexa se volvió obvio que lo que se suponía era un juego entre Harry y Daphne se había vuelto un juego de hermanas peleando. Harry al ver la situación descendió al piso para encontrarse con Astoria, Casiopea, Anna e Isabelle las cuales observaban el duelo entre hermanas.

"No sería bueno detenerlas antes de que se lastimen seriamente." Le pregunto Harry a Isabelle la cual solo negó mientras reía al mismo tiempo.

"He aprendido que es mejor que se desahoguen jugando además creo que las dos necesitan sacar algo de presión que han acumulado en los últimos días." Le dijo Isabelle mientras se sentaba junto a Astoria y la abrazó viendo desde ahí a sus dos hijas competir.

Cuando su juego se empezó a volver más agresivo Isabelle le puso más atención, cuando notó que ya ambas estaban llevándolo algo lejos y se estaba volviendo algo más que solo un juego, por lo que decidió intervenir. El campo tenía varios trucos mágicos entre ellos causar que todos los balones pudieran cayeran al suelo incluyendo las Bludgers, podía suspender a los jugadores en el aire para evitar que se lastimaran gravemente si se llegaban a caer de sus escobas y hasta llegar a paralizar por completo las escobas si el árbitro lo veía necesario.

El campo había sido el prototipo para los estadios de Quidditch donde se jugarían el mundial. Esta nueva mejora había revolucionado el juego volviéndolo más honesto y seguro para los jugadores. Por medio de runas el árbitro podía controlar el campo para asegurarse de que estuvieran jugando limpio. Mientras que una runa adicional y externa se encargaba de asegurase de que el árbitro no fuera corrupto. Todo con el fin de que el mundial pudiera ser disfrutado por todos.

Ese nuevo campo había causado que una extravagante cantidad de dinero empezara a entrar a la bóveda de la familia Greengrass aumentando su fortuna más de lo que había crecido bajo el control de un miembro de la familia Greengrass. Isabelle había asegurado así el futuro de sus hijas. Dentro de unos años la familia Greengrass sería conocida por lo que había hecho ella mientras el mundo se olvida de lo que la familia Greengrass había hecho antes de ella.

Cuando detuvo el juego Isabelle hizo bajar a sus dos hijas las cuales se veían despeinadas y con manchas por todo el cuerpo de las veces que el balón las había golpeado durante el juego. Isabelle las miro algo decepcionadas mientras las dos esperaban que fueran regañadas por su comportamiento.

"No tengo problema con que jueguen rudo entre ustedes, se desahogan y relajan jugando pero lo que no acepto es que se empiecen a llevarlo a ser algo más que un juego. No intente negarlo vi como ambas estaban jugando tu Daphne empezaste a apuntar más de una vez a la cabeza de tu hermana mientras que tu Alexa la intentaste golpear más de una vez para que se callera." Les dijo decepcionada mientras las dos chicas veían hacia suelo sabiendo que su madre tenía razón. Ambas se había pan dejado llevar y habían querido ganar a toda costa sin tomar en cuenta a su adversario.

"Ambas vayan a bañarse mientras es servida la cena, cuando terminen bajan de inmediato para cenar en familia." Les dijo a las dos pero siendo más específica con Daphne la cual solo asintió. Pronto todos se estaban metiendo a la mansión para poder arreglarse para la cena.

Para cuando Alexa estaba bajando se dio cuenta que el resto de su familia ya se encontraba sentada esperándola. Había tardado un poco debido a que mientras se bañaba había estado muy tentada en terminar lo que había estado por iniciar en la mañana pero prefirió hacerse cargo del asunto por la noche antes de dormir para disfrutar más el momento.

Para alegria de Isabelle la cena estuvo animada mientras disfrutaban de la comida que los Elfos Domésticos les habían preparado. Daphne se mantuvo callada mientras comía al lado de Harry pero por lo menos había bajado a comer con ellos. Tanto Astoria como Casiopea reían mientras platicaban con ella y Anna sobre el día. Alexa platicaba con Harry sobre quién debía de leer el libro sobre la familia Potter. Ambos decidieron al final que debía ser Alexa por ser la mayor mientras que Harry leería el libro sobre las Veela que había encontrado en la bóveda.

Más tarde Harry se encontraba en su cuarto, acostado en su nueva cama sacando el libro para empezar a leerlo. El índice se encontraba al inicio del libro, las primeras páginas estaban dedicadas al los dos mitos que rodeaban su creación. Seguido de las habilidades que poseían, su pareja de vida y todo lo que significaba. Después seguía la historia de las Veela en el mundo mágico y Muggle. Se mencionaban Veela que habían influenciado el mundo y sus respectivos logros.

Por un momento había pensado en saltarse hasta el capítulo sobre Pareja de vida pero decidió que era mejor entender todo. Así que empezó desde el principio para saber de donde provenían las Veela. Los mitos que leyó siempre variaban pero si algo tenían en común era que las Veela había sido creadas por una deidad de amor en la antigüedad.

Habían aparecido mínimamente en Egipto creadas por Hathor, Grecia como las doncellas de Afrodita, Roma como las guardianas de Venus, pero su mayor relevancia eran como las guerreras de Freyja en las historias nórdicas. Había más mitos en el libro sobre casi cada cultura de la antigüedad. Pero Harry decidió leer solo los primeros ya que todos se parecían mucho por lo qué pasó a la parte de sus habilidades.

Veelas con habilidades nacían siendo solo mujeres, si una Veela tenía un varón este lo único que obtenía era su belleza pero ninguna habilidad mágica. Pero podía transmitir los genes completos de una Veela por lo que si llegaba a tener una hija ésta tendría todas las habilidades.

Su principal habilidad era su fuerte aura que las rodeaba desde que nacían, atrayendo tanto a hombres como a mujeres, cuando se veían afectados estos hacen lo que sea para llamar la atención de la Veela. Aunque él aura parece una habilidad de control mental tiene una función completamente diferente que estaba relacionada con su pareja de vida.

Entre las demás habilidades de una Veela destacaban el poder ver las líneas que unían a las personas como almas gemelas era una forma de vista que podían quitar a su gusto, detectar de forma inmediata la presencia de su alma gemela con solo verla, su resistencia al fuego, resistencia a altas temperaturas, su hermosa voz cantando que puede llegar a ser hipnótica, el poder generar fuego en sus manos para lanzar bolas de llamas y por último la habilidad de poder transformarse en una Arpia si se encontraban en una situación de peligro mortal. En esa forma sus brazos se transformaba en alas emplumadas, la mitad de sus piernas se vuelven de pájaro y su cara toma algunos aspectos aviares.

Al llegar a la parte sobre sus compañeros de vida Harry se dio cuenta de que ya casi era media noche y que había empezado a leer a las ocho de la noche. No se podía decidir si mejor irse a dormir o seguir leyendo un rato. Al final su curiosidad ganó y se puso a leer el siguiente capítulo.

Compañeros de vida era el término que una Veela le daba a su alma o almas gemelas, ya que dependiendo del poder de una Veela ésta podía llegar a tener más de una. Una Veela con dos almas gemelas extremadamente fuerte pero eran raras y solo había un caso registrado de una Veela con tres almas gemelas su poder había sido abrumador.

Para una Veela el encontrar y estar con su compañero de vida era lo más importante, una parte de ellas se sentían intranquilas hasta no haber encontrado a esa persona. Eso se debía a que gran parte de su habilidades y de su poder provenían de su compañero de vida. Al encontrarlo finalmente su potencial se desarrollaba por completo y tenían un acceso total a su poder con el cual podían defender a su futura familia.

Había varias etapas para el lazo de compañero de vida y cada vez que se completaba una etapa surgían nuevas habilidades que ambos podían compartir al igual que algunas necesidades. La primera era encontrarse lo cual sucedía con verse simplemente, era una etapa muy inicial que solo causaba que ambos se sintieran atraídos el uno al otro.

La segunda era reconocerse la cual era provocada por hacer contacto de piel, un simple roce de de brazos o darse la mano funcionaba para que se completara esa fase. Aquí ambos empezaban a tener sueños del otro, recuerdos de su vida y si se conocían momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Esta era seguida por el inicio de conexión que era cuando la Veela le llegaba a dar un beso, un simple beso en la mejilla podía bastar para iniciar. Al empezar esta fase ambos ganaban las cicatrices del otro, estas aparecerían sin dolor pero con el conocimiento de cómo se las habían generado. Con esta fase la Veela también podía llegar a localizar a su compañero de vida con mucha facilidad.

Después venia él fortalecimiento de la conexión mediante un beso de ambos, éste causaba que el compañero de vida ahora también pudiera saber el lugar donde la Veela se encontraba, la mente de ambos se protegía fuertemente y era imposible de ser leída. La magia de ambos también era fortalecida y podían compartir sueños.

Por último estaba el sellado de su conexión el cual se llevaba a cabo cuando ambos hacían el amor por primera vez el uno con el otro. Cuando esto era llevado a cabo los dos podían llegar a intuir lo que el otro quería hacer como si leyeran sus pensamientos o estuvieran sincronizados. Podían sentir todo lo que el otro sentía como sus emociones o el dolor que podían sentir si se lastimaban. Su magia también se hacía más fuerte haciendo que ambos llegaran a tener el mismo nivel de poder del otro.

Las primeras cuatro fases no tenían un límite de edad y se podían llevar a cabo en cualquier momento, pero el último requería que ambos tuvieran más de dieciséis años de edad. Esto se debía que esa era la edad ambos iban a poder soportar la magia que se necesitaba para terminar el lazo. Si ambos querían tener relaciones antes de esa edad él aura de la Veela se los impedía. Pero cuando eran mayores de edad él aura tenía un efecto opuesto, se convertía en una especie de Afrodisíaco.

También había una mención de cuando una Veela tenía como compañero de vida a una mujer podían llegar a concebir una hija por medio de una poción que solo afectaba a la Veela, ésta causaba que la Veela cambiara su género por una hora con el fin de poder reproducirse, pero solo podían concebir niñas.

Cuando Harry terminó de leer esa última parte se dio cuenta que eran las dos de la mañana, había leído por casi seis horas sin darse cuenta pero había aprendido bastante sobre una Veela y ahora más o menos tenía idea de que era lo que le esperaba cuando la llegara a conocer. Sin saber esa misma noche había llegado una carta desde Francia la cual Isabelle había leído de inmediato y se había encargado de hablar con Apolline Delacour por teléfono desde su oficina arreglando los detalles para la visita de los Delacour. Ya que era urgente que Fleur estuviera de nuevo al lado de Harry.

Daphne por un lado se había quedado completamente dormida oyendo música en su reproductor portátil con los audífonos puestos escuchando a su banda de rock favorita. El quedarse dormida con los audífonos puestos y la música puesta había hecho que no escuchara como entraba Astoria con Casiopea con tinte de cabello color azul. Mientras que Astoria se encargaba de pintarle a su hermana el cabello Casiopea se encargaba de buscar el peluche de ambas. Para cuando lo había encontrado Astoria había terminado de pintarle el cabello a Daphne el cual era ahora de un azul oscuro con puntas rosas.

"Lo siento hermana, pero no tenías que haberte metido con el señor Tejón." Le dijo mientras se alejaba de la cama para volver a su cuarto y acostarse al lado de Casiopea con la cual se acurruco con el peluche de ambas en medio quedándose dormidas casi de inmediato.

Alexa mientras tanto se había tenido una noche bastante interesante con una novela para adultos y cierto objeto mágico para su placer personal por lo que ahora se encontraba completamente dormida con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro por haber liberado algo de tensión. Pero estaba pensando en salir dentro de unos días con su mejor amiga para pasar un buen rato juntas.

**Espero disfruten del nuevo capítulo. Como pueden ver intento darle una diferente personalidad a Daphne como a Fleur. Ahorita empiezan a ver la verdadera personalidad de Daphne. Bromista, rebelde, agresiva fan del Quidditch además de buena jugando. **

**En el próximo capítulo verán más al igual que la personalidad de Fleur para la cual ya tengo bastante ideas. **


	5. Fleur Delacour

**Fleur Delacour**

El sueño de todos fue interrumpido por el fuerte grito que venia del cuarto de Daphne, Isabelle llego de inmediato a su cuarto para ver la puerta del baño abierto y oyendo como Daphne maldecía con palabras que Isabelle estaba segura no haberle enseñado a ninguna de sus hijas.

Cuando entro por fin al baño vio la razón por la que Daphne había gritado, su cabello rubio había sido cambiado por completo por uno azul oscuro con puntas color rosa. Daphne se encontraba debajo de la regadera intentando desesperadamente quitarse el color azul de su cabello. Ya había usado toda la botella de jabón y el color no parecía quitarse cosa que estaba haciendo que Daphne se desesperara cada vez más.

Isabelle se acercó a ella con su varita en mano para deshacer el color solo para darse cuenta que habían usado un tinte mágico para pintarle el cabello a su hija. Esos tintes solían tener un largo periodo de vida y dependiendo de cómo había sido mezclado el tinte esa sería la duración del color.

"Lo siento cielo, es tinte mágico y ese solo se va a quitar con el tiempo lo que va a depender de cómo haya sido mezclado." Le dijo Isabelle a su hija mientras la abrazaba y Daphne se ponía a llorar en su pecho. Hace algunas semanas Daphne había decidido en pintarse el cabello de ese mismo color pero solo había pensado en algunos mechones y las puntas de su cabello pero no todo su cabello como lo tenía ahora. Y ahora también tenía rosa sobre su cabello y ella detestaba el rosa, quería combinar el azul con un violeta oscuro.

Daphne se vio a su espejo desde su baño viendo todo su cabello largo de color azul, podía quitarse el rosa con cortarse el cabello, pero si ya estaba en eso decidió que era mejor cambiar de estilo de cabello.

"Me puedes llevar a que me corte el cabello mama. Si lo voy a tener asi por un tiempo hay que sacarle provecho." Isabelle le sonrió al ver que iba a intentar sacarle provecho a la situación y le asintió. Pronto Isabelle salía del cuarto de Daphne viendo que en el pasillo se encontraba el resto de su familia. El ver la sonrisa de Astoria y el nerviosismo de Casiopea fue suficiente para saber quién había sido.

"Astoria, después del desayuno a mi oficina." Le dijo seria mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a la cocina a ver si el desayuno ya estaba siendo preparado. Quince minutos después todos ya estaban desayunando tranquilamente, hasta Daphne estaba con ellos pero su mirada estaba enfocada en Astoria planeado su venganza por lo de su cabello el cual estaba peinado en una coleta.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar Daphne se encerró en su cuarto al igual que Harry y Alexa. Casiopea regreso al cuarto para vigilar si Daphne intentaba algo mientras que Astoria fue a la oficina de su madre donde fue regañada por lo que le había hecho a su hermana. Isabelle vio el tinte mezclado averiguando que este duraría cerca de un mes en quitarse. No sería permanente pero haberlo mezclado mal hubiera causado un efecto duradero en el cabello de Daphne por lo que castigaría a Astoria con un mes sin poder usar su escoba para practicar.

Después fue a buscar a Harry para avisarle que dentro de unos días llegarían los Delacour de Francia para visitarlos y que Harry pudiera volverá a encontrarse con Fleur. Apolline Delacour la puso al tanto de algunas cosas que eran necesarias que sucedieran por el enorme periodo de tiempo que los dos habían estado separados.

Le había explicado la depresión que sufría Fleur al igual que de la inseguridad que ella había desarrollado con los años, junto con las recurrentes pesadillas que estaba sufriendo y que apenas la dejaban dormir. Por lo que una vez que Fleur viera a Harry de nuevo estaría muy apegada a él, tanto que iba a dormir siempre junto a él con el simple fin de saber que no lo había perdido.

Según Apolline la depresión de Fleur iría desapareciendo con el paso de unos días mientras que la inseguridad sería algo en lo que Fleur debía trabajar por ella misma y con la ayuda de Harry. Ella también le aseguro que no pasaría más allá de abrazos o de algunos besos de parte de Fleur, debido al aura Veela que Fleur emitía.

Aunque Isabelle entendía la situación no estaba muy segura de dejar que una Veela tres años mayor que Harry durmiera a su lado por las noches. Pero por otro lado sabía que una pareja Veela era lo equivalente a almas gemelas, llegando a entender su importancia para la Veela adolescente la cual había sentido la desaparición de su pareja hace casi trece años.

Ella encontró a Harry acostado en la cama de su habitación leyendo el libro sobre Veelas y se alegró de que estuviera leyendo algo sobre el tema. Una vez que Harry sintió como era observado dejo de leer para mirar hacia la puerta notando a Isabelle, una vez que ella entro a la habitación se sentó sobre la cama.

"Veo que estás leyendo el libro sobre Veelas." Le comento.

"Si, está llegando a ser bastante interesante. He leído que varias de ellas han estado en varios momentos históricos influyendo externamente o apoyando a su pareja durante esos momentos. También me está interesando debido a un sueño que he tenido con una niña rubia con ojos azules." Le conto mientras cerraba el libro para platicar con Isabelle.

"Esa debe de ser Fleur. De hecho sobre eso venía a hablar, ayer en la noche llego una lechuza de Francia. Al parecer algo estaba bloqueando tu conexión con ella desde el ataque cuando eras un bebe, por esa razón ella no te había podido buscar en ese periodo de tiempo, hace dos noches algo rompió ese bloqueo y causo que Fleur te volviera a sentir.

Pero eso también causo que surgiera paranoia en Fleur la cual teme en volver a perder la conexión que ambos comparten por lo que sufre pesadillas y tiene que beber un filtro somnífero para dormir tranquila además al estar separados por tanto tiempo ha causado otros efectos en ella.

Hable con su madre vía telefónica, mando la lechuza para introducirse dame una ligera explicación sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y darme su número telefónico para hablar. La red flu te deja hablar con las personas viéndolas a la cara pero siempre es vigilada por el ministerio, sobre todo si es comunicación entre países el Ministerio es bastante paranoico en que información de su gobierno sea filtrada, pero son tan arrogantes que no se dan cuenta que la mayoría de las filtraciones se han hecho por medios Muggle." Le fue contando mientras se iba sentando a la orilla de la cama junto a él.

"Pero volviendo al tema, he invitado a los Delacour para que vengan dentro de unos días, tanto Apolline como yo creemos que sería lo mejor que los dos se volvieran a ver eso ayudaría mucho a Fleur al igual que a ti. Dime que es lo que opinas." Le termino preguntando mientras lo veía pensar sobre lo que le habia dicho.

"Debo de admitir que tengo cierta curiosidad de conocer a Fleur y ver de lo que habla de ser su compañero vida. El llegar a entender porque mis padres hicieron el contrato con ellos, quitándonos la decisión de con quien hacer nuestras vidas." Isabelle pudo notar que estaba molesto aun por esa última parte, no lo podía culpar, pero si de algo podía estar segura era que cuando viera a Fleur por primera vez se olvidaría por completo de ese tema.

"Me alegro que intentes ver el lado positivo de esto, sé que no te arrepentirás de volverla a ver y estoy segura que será benéfico para los dos. Debo admitir que estuve en algún momento decepcionado de que ya estuvieras comprometido con Fleur. Hubiera estado encantada de que tú y Daphne se volvieran más íntimos de hecho si fuera por mí los metería a un armario para que estuvieran solos." Isabelle sonrió al ver como Harry se ponía rojo ante su comentario para luego guiñarle un ojo lo que hizo que se pusiera más rojo.

Isabelle después salió del cuarto de Harry para ir con Daphne la cual estaba acostada en su cama escuchando música, pudo ver como movía los labios y por lo que pudo ver de su movimiento de labios, el ritmo que tenía uno de sus pies junto con la caja del disco que estaba al lado de supo que estaba oyendo a Nirvana.

Daphne estaba tan concentrada en su música que no oyó cuando su madre se acercaba, se dio cuenta hasta que Isabelle estaba a su lado y removía un lado de sus audífonos para luego asustarla, Daphne se levantó a toda velocidad con el ritmo de su corazón acelerado. Pensando que había sido una de sus hermanas Daphne se volteó furiosa lista para lanzarse sobre ellas. Pero al ver que era su madre sonriéndole sentada a su lado, se fue relajando poco a poco.

"Estas lista para ir a cortarte el cabello cariño. Tu hermana confesó que el azul si es mágico pero el rosa se quita con agua. Así iremos con el estilista para que te corte el cabello y cambie esas puntas rosas. Y de paso porque no que te hagan manicura, vamos a comprar más ropa, vemos una película de tu elección, compramos un helado solo tú y yo sin tus hermanas." A Daphne se le iluminaron los ojos al oír la propuesta de su madre y se levantó rápidamente de la cama para luego seguirla hacia el auto.

Ambas volvieron en la noche cuando ya todos estaban dormidos a excepción de Anna la cual estaba leyendo cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala frente de la chimenea. Daphne había tenido antes el cabello largo pasando sus hombros, ahora lo tenía un poco arriba de sus hombros, el azul se mantenía pero ahora con puntas verde marino que hacían juego, el color duraría lo suficiente para esperar que desapareciera el azul, después lo cambiaria de nuevo.

También había comprado nueva ropa la cual no tenido planeado prestar a Astoria por ninguna razón, normalmente solía comprar moderadamente debido a que iba con sus hermanas. Pero esa vez nada le evito contenerse ya que su madre le dio toda la libertad para comprar, había comprado varias playeras de sus bandas de música favoritas, incluyo varias faldas al igual que vestidos de verano como de fiesta y uno de gala por recomendación de su madre. Incluyo en sus compras varios pares de zapatos, pantalones de mezclilla, suéteres y chamaras.

Cuando terminó de comprar ropa fue hacia una tienda de música donde compró varios discos nuevos que había estado esperando.

Quería comprar unos lentes oscuros pero su madre le recomendó que cualquier accesorio sería mejor con magia y que tenía un conocido de Estados Unidos que les podía proveer de eso, al igual que lo hacía con la tecnología Muggle para que funcionara en un entorno mágico. Daphne accedió y esperaba por encontrar lo que quería con ese conocido de su madre.

Habían ido a ver una película animada que Daphne también había estado esperando desde que había visto el avance en las vacaciones de navidad en las cuales ella y su familia habían ido también al cine varias veces. Saliendo Isabelle después la llevó a cenar al restaurante italiano favorito de Daphne, donde pidieron una enorme pizza, para luego volver a casa.

Isabelle se quedó platicando con Anna en la sala mientras Daphne volvía a su habitación donde todas las bolsas de compras habían sido colocadas sobre su cama, según había ordenado a uno de sus Elfos domésticos. Rápidamente se puso a desempacar sus compras, ordenando lo que iba a ser lavado y lo que no. Una vez que había terminado se cambió de ropa para luego irse a dormir, completamente contenta de haber pasado el día con su madre.

Para evitar mostrar favoritismo con sus tres hijas Isabelle había llegado a la solución de que debía de pasar el mismo tiempo con cada una de ellas. Si pasaba dos horas con Daphne debía pasar el mismo tiempo con ambas de sus hijas de forma individual. Había excepciones como la de ese día donde le tuvo que dar prioridad a Daphne pero ninguna de las otras dos se llegaba a molestar por eso.

Fleur

Entre más días pasaban, Fleur se ponía más nerviosa, más ansiosa y sus pesadillas seguían de tal modo que tenía que dormir todas las noche con un filtro somnífero ya que si no lo hacia las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir el filtro le daba algo de tranquilidad pero no podía seguir dependiendo de el por siempre ya que su uso continuo podía ser peligroso ya que podía crear una adicción.

Pero eso estaba por terminar, su madre había hablado hace dos días con Isabelle Greengrass la madrina de Harry y habían quedado en reunir a los dos. Por lo que el día de mañana ella junto con su familia viajarían a Inglaterra para que Fleur volviera a estar con él y empezaran a sanar su casi lazo roto.

Era ya de noche y Fleur se encontraba ya guardando las ultimas cosas en su baúl mientras según era ayudada por su hermana menor, la cual en realidad solo se encontraba acostada en su cama sin hacer nada mirando hacia el techo sumida en sus pensamientos. Gabrielle aun no había encontrado a su pareja Veela pero no tenía prisa por encontrarlo ya que había visto los efectos que había causado en Fleur y prefería esperar a ser mayor para encontrarlo ya que así podría tener más influencia en cómo funcionaba su relación.

Fleur fue hacia su escritorio donde había algunos libros los cuales tomo para luego llevarlos a su baúl y guardarlos. Los libros eran sobre Veelas ya que quería que Harry entendiera más de ella y por qué su comportamiento con él. Estaba muy agradecida de que apenas fuera a cumplir catorce años ya que si tuviera una edad madura no iba a poder controlar sus hormonas pudiendo llegar a asaltar a Harry. Pero aun así sabía que iba a estar abrazándolo demasiado o tomándolo de la mano para mantener contacto y estaba contenta de poder hacer eso.

Aun así tenía miedo de que después de todo esos años el lazo qué ambos compartían no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que pudieran continuar su relación, tenía miedo de que el lazo fuera tan frágil que se pudiera romper si pasaba más tiempo o el al final no la terminaba queriendo. El que sucediera eso la devastaría por completo. Momentos después Fleur sacudió la cabeza para poder deshacerse de esos pensamientos que solían atormentarla.

Una vez que termino de guardar las últimas cosas que tenía planeado llevarse para el viaje cerro su baúl y lo bajo de su cama para luego acostarse junto a su hermana la cual volteo a verla.

"Nerviosa" Le pregunto en francés a lo cual Fleur asintió para luego taparse la cara con su brazo.

"Más que nerviosa, estoy aterrada que no me quiera y que me termine rechazando, no creo que pudiera soportar eso." Le dijo a su hermana la cual la veía aun.

"Fleur eres hermosa, no solo físicamente sino que también una persona que vale mucho, eres un ejemplo para mí, eres el tipo de persona que quiero ser cuando tenga tu edad. Has sufrido por sentir la perdida de tu compañero pero aun así has continuado con dificultad pero lo has hecho y ahora todo ese sufrimiento por el que has pasado habrá valido la pena ya que te volverás a reunir con tu compañero después de todos estos años.

Si él te llegara a rechazar yo misma me asegurare de hacerlo sufrir por el resto de su vida, tal vez sea menor aun pero encontrare alguna forma de que sufra." Fleur la abrazo al oír el enorme apoyo que su hermana le estaba dando. No sabía lo que haría si a Gabrielle le llegara a pasar algo había sido su principal apoyo durante todo esos años.

"Gracias Gabi, sé que cumplirás tu palabra si eso llegara a pasar, no sé qué haría si no fuera por ti." Le dijo mientras la continuaba abrazando. Ambas hermanas continuaron así por varios minutos, mientras poco a poco se empezaban a quedar dormidas sobre la cama de Fleur.

A la mañana siguiente las dos fueron despertadas por su madre, la cual ya se había arreglado para el viaje que harían. Una vez que su hermana se había ido a terminar de guardar sus cosas por órdenes de su madre. Fleur se metió a su baño personal para tomar una ducha. Una vez que se encontraba debajo del agua se empezó a relajar un poco mientras se lavaba el cabello. Una vez que terminó se vistió con la ropa que había preparado el día anterior y con la cual sabía que se veía bien pero al mismo tiempo que se sentía cómoda.

Después uso su varita para secarse el pelo para luego empezar a peinarse, recogiendo su cabello despejando su nunca un poco y pasando a colocarse un collar que su madre le había prestado el cual llevaba zafiros los cuales resaltaban sus ojos. Una vez lista reviso su baúl para ver si tenía todo, después de haber metido unas últimas cosas que habían faltado, cerró su baúl y los hechizo para hacerlo más ligero.

Al bajar se encontró a su padre leyendo el periódico mientras desayunaba, al parecer Gabrielle aún no había terminado de empacar por lo que ella y su madre tardarían en bajar sólo para desayunar rápido para poder tomar a tiempo el Translador que los llevaría a la mansión Greengrass donde eran esperados por la familia y por Harry. Cuando estaba terminando de desayunar Gabrielle bajo junto con su madre la cual le sirvió el desayuno a su hija menor.

"Como te sientes." Le pregunto su madre preocupada, ya que había estado monitoreando a su hija en los últimos días desde que el lazo entre ella y Harry se había restablecido. Aunque estaba feliz porque su hija hubiera recuperado su lazo con su compañero aún estaba intrigada por la razón de que éste hubiera sido bloqueado en primer lugar, querían analizar a Harry y luego mandarle una carta a su madre para ver si podía averiguar algo más.

"Aún estoy nerviosa y con algo de miedo. Pero creo que podré hacerlo." Le dijo mientras se levantaba para ir a lavarse los dientes. Media hora después Apolline se encontraba en la sala con sus dos hijas listas para tomar el traslador. Su esposo se quedaría en Francia por su trabajo pero las alcanzaría una semana antes de la final del Mundial de Quidditch donde después de eso se tomaría unas vacaciones por el resto del verano con su familia.

Apolline se terminó de despedir de su esposo para luego ir hacia el centro de la sala donde sus hijas ya la esperaban, en la mesa de centro se encontraba una medalla que habían convertido en el translador y se activaría dentro de poco. Apolline vio su reloj para luego hacerles señas a sus hijas de que era hora. Las tres agarraron a medalla y unos segundos después sintieron el jalón conocido que producía el artefacto.

Poco después se encontraban paradas enfrente de la Mansión Greengrass donde ya estaban siendo esperadas por Isabelle Greengrass al igual que por un chico mientras que Apolline y Gabrielle tardaron en reconocer quien era Fleur supo de inmediato que era Harry. Solo lo había visto cuando era una niña pequeña pero ella sabía que era su magia de Veela se lo decía.

Fleur quería ir hacia él para abrazarlo, dejar libre su aura Veela como mágica para que se mezclara con la de Harry. Pero no lo hizo solo se quedó parada evitando mirar a Harry con los ojos, mientras volteaba un poco su cara mientras también se sonrojaba un poco. Tanto Isabelle como Apolline se dieron cuenta del incómodo momento que había surgido mientras Gabrielle solo miraba atenta a lo que sucedía.

"Creo que deberíamos de darle un momento a los dos, mientras tanto porque no conocen al resto de la familia." Les comento Isabelle para luego guiar a las dos hacia la casa dejando solos a Harry y Fleur. Al oír esto Fleur se puso más nerviosa, no creyó que tanto su madre y su hermana la fueran a dejar sola en ese momento. Al ver como se alejaban oyendo como Isabelle les explicaba los alrededores de la mansión.

"Es probable que no te acuerdes de mi, la última vez que te vi apenas ibas a cumplir un año de haber nacido. Yo me acuerdo de ti, una Veela jamás olvida los momentos que pasa con sus compañero de vida aún por muy cortos que sean." Empezó a decir Fleur después de haber reunido todo el valor que tenía.

"Después de que tu familia fuera atacada nuestra conexión fue bloqueada por magia muy poderosa, magia que me hizo pensar que lo que compartíamos se había roto. Siendo una niña de tres años el golpe emocional fue muy duro para mi era como si algo hubiera sido arrancado de mi. Cuando supimos que habías sobrevivido mis padres intentaron buscarte y hacerse cargo de ti pero al ser franceses y mi madre una Veela se les fue negada la petición una y otra vez." Le explicó Fleur mientras Harry la veía, sin saber qué decirle.

"Mis padres intentaron enviar cartas a tu nombre para localizarte y yo siempre te enviaba un dibujo en las cartas, pero estás siempre eran regresadas sin abrir." Fleur se agachó mientras buscaba en su bolso para luego sacar varios montones de cartas amarradas juntas.

"Al principio eran dibujos míos y conforme empecé a escribir se empezaron a volver cartas normales. Cartas que te relataban mi vida de cada semana. Cuando entre al colegio te seguí enviando cartas cada semana pero mis compañeros se empezaron a burlar al ver que estás siempre regresaban, Fleur la rechazada me llaman, los chicos pueden llegar a ser crueles a veces y aún se burlan de mi. Me recuerdan constantemente de mis cartas rechazadas las cuales después de un tiempo las dejé de mandar pero las continuaba escribiendo como forma de diario." Le contó mientras le pasaba las cartas a Harry el cual las tomo sin saber que decir en esos momentos. No solía hablar mucho con chicas a excepción de Hermione y no sabía como reaccionar ante Fleur. Además de que conocer a Fleur lo había cautivado por completo, no solo por su belleza si no también por que parecían compartir algo en común sentirse solos y rechazados. Fleur lo sentía por su bloque y constantes burlas en la escuela. Mientras que Harry lo sentía por su propia familia materna y compañeros de escuela. Al parecer sus vidas estaban enlazadas aún cuando su vínculo había sido bloqueado.

"Cuando mi herencia Veela se hizo presente las cosas empeoraron, recibía atención de los hombres la cual detestaba y las mujeres me odiaban por eso. Mi única amiga es mi hermana Gabrielle todas mis demás compañeras me detestan y se burlan de mi. Cuando volví a sentir tu presencia hace algunos días me puse intensamente feliz por saber que nuestra conexión no se había perdido pero también tengo miedo de que ésta desaparezca si me llegas a rechazar." Le siguió platicando mientras se atrevía a mirarlo bien por primera vez notando que él también la veía.

"Tienes razón Fleur no te recuerdo por completo pero tengo esa sensación de si hacerlo, además desde hace algunos días he tenido estos sueños de una niña con la que estoy jugando o más bien ella intenta jugar conmigo. Y por lo que leí en el libro que me dejaron mis padres sobre Veelas sé que has sido tu la que has estado mandando esos sueños." Le dijo Harry por primera vez, Fleur se sorprendió al saber que Harry había empezado a leer el libro sobre Veelas.

"Leíste el libro." Le pregunto sorprendida a lo cual Harry asintió con la cabeza en forma de respuesta.

"Si, quería entender lo que significaba ser tu compañero de vida. La importancia que tenía para ti y las consecuencias que tenía. Lamento mucho el que tengas que llevar ahora mis cicatrices." Le dijo Harry mientras intentaba no mirar la frente de Fleur donde sabía que estaría una copia exacta de su famosa cicatriz. Fleur lo noto y se movió el cabello dejando a la vista la misma cicatriz de Harry. "No, mi familia lo siente Harry por haberte fallado por haber dejado que tu familia te lastimara tanto, no lo merecías. Debías haber vivido con las personas que tus padres habían designado no con esos bárbaros que decían ser tu familia." Le dijo Fleur mientras se acercaba un poco a él, viéndose ambos por primera vez a los ojos y encontrando armonía al hacerlo.

"Fleur no se cómo hacer que esto funcione, hace algunos días aún pensaba que era soltero, ahora me enteré que estamos destinados el uno para el otro y que dentro de unos años nos vamos a casar. No soy bueno hablando con las chicas, de hecho aún me siento atraído por una de mis compañeras de escuela." Le dijo para luego taparse la boca al realizar lo que había dicho. Fleur soltó una pequeña risita al ver cómo reaccionaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía amenazada por esa chica pero tenía que evitar mostrarlo.

"No te preocupes Harry, yo estoy casi igual que tu en esa área pero podemos trabajar juntos para el beneficio de los dos. Podemos empezar a siendo amigos para ir conociéndonos y con eso ir fortaleciendo nuestra relación. Aunque seríamos amigos íntimos ahora que lo pienso ya que de ahora en adelante estaríamos durmiendo juntos para recuperar lo que perdimos." El último comentario de Fleur hizo que Harry se sonrojara más al verla de nuevo y enfocándose en sus pechos.

"Entonces como continuamos ahora." Le pregunto Harry a lo cual Fleur se quedó pensando por un momento.

"Porque no alcanzamos a mi madre para conocer el resto de tu familia. Mientras vamos platicando acerca de las cosas que nos gustan para ver si hay algo que tengamos en común." Le contesto Fleur a lo cual Harry acepto para luego empezar a guiarla hacia la mansión.

Mientras lo hacían los dos fueron descubriendo lo fácil que era platicar entre ellos una vez que habían hecho a un lado la incómoda introducción del inicio. Harry descubrió que eso era parte influenciado por su conexión para que ambos se pudieran relacionar mejor al mismo tiempo Fleur le contó que la conexión no generaba amor o influenciaba como una poción. Lo que hacía era unirlos y mantener esa unión para que de ambos siguieran construyendo su relación. Por lo que cualquier sentimiento que surgiera de ellos iba a ser genuino.

Una vez dentro de la Mansión Greengrass se encontraron a Gabrielle dando pequeños besos en las mejillas tanto a Astoria como a Casiopea las cuales hacían lo mismo con la joven Veela en la sala. Fleur se sorprendió al ver eso y se acercó a su mamá para ver que había sucedido. Pudo oír a su madre platicando en inglés con Isabelle y rápido pudo entender de qué hablaban. Cuando entraron a la cocina ambas mujeres levantaron sus caras en dirección a los dos.

"Fleur que bueno que llegaste, veo que ambos pudieron romper el hielo eso es magnífico. Al llegar y que fuéramos presentados con el resto de la familia Greengrass sucedió algo maravilloso. Como de seguro pudiste ver tu hermana encontró en Astoria y Casiopea a sus compañeras de vida. Aún queda la posibilidad de que les falte un cuarto miembro o puede que sean solo ellas tres." Le explicó su madre confirmando las sospechas de Fleur por ver visto a su hermana en es situación.

"Isa… perdón, mamá. Donde está Alexa quiero presentarle a Fleur." Le dijo Harry a Isabelle la cual sonrió al oír cómo Harry estaba intentando acostumbrarse a decirle así.

"Aquí estoy hermanito, oí que me estabas buscando." Oyó Harry mientras sentía como era abrazado por detrás para luego ver hacia atrás viendo que era Alexa la cual estaba haciendo eso.

"Alexa, te presento a Fleur Delacour mi alma gemela, Fleur te presento a Alexa Greengrass Potter mi hermana mayor." Dijo Harry a amabas Fleur le extendió tímidamente la mano a Alexa pero en vez de hacer eso Alexa la acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente, tensando un poco a Fleur pero después de unos momentos se relajó.

"Espero que podamos llevarnos bien y llegar a ser amigas no solo por Harry si no también por las dos." Le dijo sinceramente mientras aún la mantenía abrazada. Fleur se alegró al ver que la hermana mayor de Harry la estaba demostrando que deseaba poder convivir con ella. Ese había sido uno más de sus temores el que no fuera del agrado para las personas que eran importante para Harry.

"Aún debes de conocer a Daphne pero mi querida hermana menor decidió pasar unas semanas con su mejor amiga la cual la invito curiosamente a lo sur de Francia junto con su familia." Le contó Alexa a Fleur la cual asintió emocionada en poder llegar a conocer a la hermana de medio de la familia Greengrass.

"Harry querido porque no llevas a Fleur a que conozca la propiedad, diría que le mostrarás tu cuarto pero ambos van a dormir juntos así que no será necesario." Le dijo Isabelle guiñándole un ojo, su comentario causó que los dos chicos se sonrojaran y esto causara risas por parte de Isabelle, Apolline y Alexa la cual había tomado el lugar junto a su madre.

Antes de que los pudieran avergonzar más, algo que Harry sabía muy bien que iban a seguir haciendo, agarro a Fleur de la mano y la condujo fuera de la cocina. El que se agarrarán de la mano hizo que ambos se relajaran de inmediato, sin darse cuenta siguieron caminando juntos.

La propiedad Greengrass realmente era grande, aparte de la mansión y del campo de Quidditch que se encontraba cerca había más edificios. Varios metros más lejos se encontraba un establo con caballos, hasta ahorita Harry jamás había visto a ninguna de las tres hermanas cabalgar pero por lo que Anna le había contado era algo que solían hacer juntas. Después estaba el lago y la cabaña que se encontraba en su orilla, ese había sido el hogar de Sirius por unos días hasta que había vuelto a su hogar en Londres donde era atendido por su tiempo en Azkaban por su prima Andrómeda la cual ya estaba enterada de todo y había accedido a ayudarlo.

También era visitado constantemente por su esposa la cual tenía planeado presentarle a su hija dentro de poco ya que no sabía en cómo darle la noticia aun. Era muy irónico ver a la pareja debido a que ella era la máxima representación de la ley en el mundo mágico y una mujer bastante seria. Mientras que Sirius era el criminal más buscado del país además de que no se solía tomar las cosas en serio aun después de tantos años en Azkaban.

Hicieron una rápida visita a la cabaña, la cual servía mas como una bodega para la familia Greengrass pero en la cual empezarían a trabajar cuando Daphne volviera para volverla una especie de casa club solo para los jóvenes y sus amigos. Empezarían primero a limpiar el lugar para luego planear si le añadían algo más a la estructura de ahí pasarían a decidir los espacios que ocuparían. De ahí pasarían para ver la decoración, los muebles y todo lo que iban a necesitar comprar.

Una vez que Harry le termino de mostrar la cabaña regresaron a la mansión para la hora de la comida. Al entrar se encontraron a Gabrielle, Astoria y Casiopea jugando entre ellas. Astoria perseguía a las otras dos por la sala para luego llegar a alcanzar a Gabrielle la cual tumbo al piso y le empezó a dar pequeños besos por toda la cara al igual que le hacía cosquillas a la joven Veela. Esa era el desarrollo original de un lazo de compañeros de vida normal.

"Es normal que actúen así aun cuando se conocen apenas." Le pregunto Harry a Fleur la cual asintió.

"Si, si hubiéramos crecido juntos nos la hubiéramos pasando todo el tiempo jugando, intentando hacer cosas juntas a veces solo con el fin de poder tener contacto físico. El tener contacto es bastante importante para el lazo es lo que lo fortalece cada vez más. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero desde hace rato estamos tomados de la mano y eso nos hace sentir relajados." Le dijo Fleur mientras levantaba sus manos entrelazadas. Harry se sonrojo un poco pero no se separó de ella.

"Es mucho más fácil si se tiene la misma edad, como ellas tres, ellas van a ir creciendo juntas van a ir descubriendo cosas al mismo tiempo, van a pasar por la pubertad al mismo tiempo. Eso va a ser bastante bueno para ellas sobre todo para Gaby, la pubertad Veela es bastante diferente a la de una bruja, hace tres años aún parecía tener la edad de Gaby cuando cumplí los quince mi cuerpo cambió drásticamente creciendo a como me vez ahora, se le llama pubertad Veela y me falta una última fase que es a los veintiún años. Es mucho más sencillo pasar por esa fase si ya encontramos a nuestra pareja para pasar por esa etapa juntos." Le contó mientras intentaba olvidar lo horrible que había sido para ella.

"Lo siento Fleur, por no haber estado ahí para ti, pero para la siguiente parte ya estaremos juntos y te podré ayudar en lo que sea necesario." Le dijo Harry causando de inmediato que Fleur se sonrojara de inmediato ya que Harry no sabía de que se trataba esa parte.

"Mmm Harry cuando eso suceda yo voy a entrar a un estado muy parecido a estar en celo y digamos que tú y yo no vamos a salir de nuestra habitación por varios días." Le dijo mientras se ponía más roja al igual que Harry el cual entendía las palabras de Fleur sobre lo que iba a pasar.

"Que fue lo que sucedió durante la primera estaba entonces." Le pregunto en un intento por cambiar el tema.

"Mi cuerpo crece de forma instantánea, huesos se alargan, músculos se expanden, otras cosas también crecen y es la primera vez que mi forma aviar aparece. Es ideal ya haber encontrado a tu pareja para esa edad porque te ayuda a calmar el dolor y al mismo tiempo calma a la forma aviar. Mi madre tuvo que recurrir a su propia forma aviar para controlarme no sin antes haber salido bastante lastimada." Dijo entre sollozos recordando ese día, había perdido el conocimiento por el dolor solo para despertar atada, con su madre a un lado de ella con manchas de sangre y rasguños profundos.

Fleur le relató como su madre había tardado en calmarla diciéndole que no era su culpa, eso podía llegar a pasar sobre todo si llegaba a perder la conciencia ya que su forma aviar tomaba control completo. Normalmente la madre era más fuerte cuando eso sucedía por la edad, pero parecía ya tener casi la misma fuerza aún siendo tan joven por lo que le había dado pelea. Harry oyó atento a su relato para luego abrazarla cuando terminó para calmarla.

El sentir el abrazo de Harry la fue calmando poco a poco haciendo que se sintiera mejor. Al mismo tiempo Harry se relajaba, el aroma de Fleur lo empezaba a inundar tenía un olor a cítricos que le estaba gustando a Harry además podía sentir como había algo entre ambos que iba creciendo poco a poco mientras se mantenían abrazados. Cuando se separaron Fleur aún tenía sus ojos algo rojos por haber llorado pero ya no estaban húmedos.

"Gracias por poder entender eso, temía que cuando te contara sobre eso me rechazarías por ser así." Le dijo mientras se separaba de él para luego pasar a sonreírle. Fleur iba a decirle algo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Isabelle la cual anunció que la comida estaba lista para ser servida, Harry guió a Fleur hacia el comedor donde ya se encontraba Alexa, Anna y Apolline. Isabelle tomó su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa teniendo enfrente a Apolline mientras que Anna y Alexa se encontraban a su lado, Harry tomo su lugar junto a su hermana y Fleur se sentó junto a él y como ya habían estado haciendo desde hace rato se tomaron de la mano por debajo de la mesa.

Poco después entraron Casiopea, Astoria y Gabrielle aun jugando entre ellas, Astoria tomo el lugar junto a Anna, junto a ella se sentaron Casiopea y Gabrielle esta última quedando al lado de su madre, había quedado un lugar vacío el cual correspondía a Daphne. Apenas habían terminado de comer las tres adolescentes se levantaron y se fueron corriendo hacia el cuarto de Astoria.

Alexa fue la próxima en retirarse con rumbo a la biblioteca familiar para estudiar para sus exámenes de admisión a sus estudios como sanadora, dejando a Harry y a Fleur solos.

"Bien, vamos a discutir las actividades y reglas para ustedes dos." Empezó Isabelle causando que los dos se sonrojaran al saber a qué se referían.

"Mientras ustedes dos daban un paseo por la propiedad, Isabelle y yo discutimos acerca de su lazo. Me conto más sobre su lazo y como se fortalecía. Ya me había hablado de algunos aspectos durante nuestra llamada telefónica pero ahora lo hablamos más a fondo. Como ya sabían va a compartir la habitación y dormirán juntos." Les dijo Isabelle mientras se preparaba mentalmente para decirles de la siguiente parte.

"Como saben el contacto físico es bastante importante para fortalecer su lazo el cual está bastante frágil a punto de quebrarse por lo cual necesitamos tomar algunas medidas. El tomarse de las manos constantemente es una de ellas por lo que no habrá problemas supongo. Al principio habíamos pensado en tener que pedirles que tomaran duchas juntos pero eso demasiado aún cuando son almas gemelas." Les siguió diciendo a unos muy rojos Harry y Fleur.

"Admito que lo habíamos pensado pero hasta tu padre y yo tardamos un año o dos para poder sentirnos así de cómodos el uno con el otro aún con mi aura ayudando por lo que dejamos esa decisión a los dos para cuando se sientan realmente cómodos. Intenten ser bastante afectivos entre ustedes esos pequeños roses que tengan vuelvan los más frecuentes y no dejen que solo sean descuido si no que hagan lo a propósito." Continuo Apolline a lo cual Fleur y Harry asintieron aún muy rojos ante la idea.

"Normalmente estaríamos bastante preocupados por ustedes dos solos, una adolescente y un chico entrando a la adolescencia, en un cuarto durmiendo juntos no es buena idea pero el aura Veela evitara que se dejen llevar. Así que mientras vayan a su paso y se vayan sintiendo cómodos el uno con el otro todo estará bien por el momento. Lo que queda de la semana nos quedaremos en la propiedad para que se acomoden y puedan pasar más tiempos juntos. La siguiente semana iremos a Londres a visitar los lugares turísticos. Después Daphne habrá regresado y empezaremos a trabajar en la cabaña. Festejaremos el cumpleaños de Harry aquí y después viene la final del mundial de Quidditch para el cual ya tenemos boletos.

Los dos asintieron ante los planes realizados por las dos y minutos después salieron del comedor, Harry la llevo de nuevo al lago el cual se estaba volviendo su lugar favorito por lo tranquilo que era. Los dos pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde ya fuera acostados en el pasto platicando, viendo las nubes pasar en el cielo o caminando alrededor del lago, tomados de la mano.

Alexa

Mientras tanto Alexa se estaba tomando un descanso de sus estudios y había decidido leer el libro de la familia Potter. Hasta ahorita había aprendido que los Potter habían sido de las primeras familias mágicas en Inglaterra, habían llegado a Inglaterra cuando los Romanos habían conquistado la isla.

Tito Potter había llegado con la Legión Romana como un legionario eligiendo ser militar terminando su servicio militar y continuando su carrera dentro de la Legión. Durante ese periodo fue condecorado varias veces llegando a terminar siendo centurión para luego retirarse, llegando a ser pagado con un terreno correspondiente a su cargo y méritos, terreno donde se construyó con el tiempo la Mansión Potter.

Tito Potter había sido un Squib por lo que llevaba algo de magia en la sangre, inconsciente de su magia se casó con Antonella una semidiosa de Trivia la versión romana de Hecate diosa de la magia, por lo cual tenía magia fresca en su sangre. De la pareja nacieron tres hijos Augustus, Aquila y Caelia.

Tanto Augustus como Aurelio entraron a la Legión ambos llegando a tener el mismo rango que su padre aumentando el prestigio de la familia. Caelia Potter por otro lado aprendió la magia de su madre la cual con los años fue modificando y mejorando. Después Caelia les enseño a los hijos de sus hermanos la magia de la familia de la familia y creo el libro el cual incluiría a cualquier miembro de la familia que iba naciendo llevando una bitácora de su vida con los momentos más importantes.

Alexa fue hojeando el libro página por página en búsqueda de algo que le llamara la atención, al parecer durante la ocupación Romana su familia siempre sirvió al imperio Romano en la Legión su familia tenía una tradición militar, cada miembro varón de la familia había estado en el ejército sobre todo el que estuviera destinado a ser el jefe de la casa y todo llegaban a ser oficiales.

Las mujeres por un lado no podían servir en la Legión pero eso no evitó que aprendieran a usar espadas, lanzas, arcos o cualquier clase de arma con la que se sintieran más cómoda llegando a poder usarla perfectamente. En el libro aparecían por igual con las hazañas que habían hecho o descubrimientos en la magia.

Después de que la Legión Romana se retirara de Britannia la familia Potter permaneció en la isla, durante esa época ya varias familias mágicas habían llegado a establecerse en Britannia, empezando a crear la comunidad mágica de la isla. Las dos primeras familias con las que los Potter se relacionaron y se habían aliado fueron los Longbotom y Netic. Estos últimos se pasaron a llamar McNetic cuando se terminaron estableciendo en Escocia, algunos siglos después.

Durante la edad oscura más familias se le fueron uniendo a la alianza que había surgido con los Potter, al principio solo se le conoció como la Alianza Potter pero fue durante la aparición de Merlin y el surgimiento de Camelot donde su nombre cambió a La Legión Dragón

Pero dos siglos antes de la aparición de Merlín, Brandon Potter le salvó la vida a la princesa Draconiana Alyra. Los Draconianos en esa época tenían su reino en las montañas de Escocía y se encontraban defendiendo su territorio de la humanidad. En un intento para hacer que se rindieran varios reinos habían decidido en raptar a la princesa Alyra para tenerla como rehén para poder exigir la rendición de los Draconianos.

Brandon Potter no estando de acuerdo con esa decisión, pensando que se podía llegar a la paz de forma diferente emboscó al convoy que llevaba a la princesa Alyra para salvarla. La princesa Alyra se fue enamorando de Brandon Potter mientras era escoltada por él y sus aliados hacia el Reino Draconiano. Para cuando llegaron ambos se habían enamorado por completo por lo que decidió pedir la mano de la princesa a su madre la reina.

La reina regente Milarya podía ver los corazones de cada ser, una habilidad que se cada rey o reina desarrollaba cuando tomaba la posición. Milarya uso su habilidad para ver el corazón de Brandon Potter y poder ver sus verdaderas intenciones. Al ver que sus intenciones eran puras decidió permitir el amor de la pareja e hizo posible que su hija fuera más humana que draconiana. Alyra no se podría convertir de nuevo en draconiana o su forma de dragón pero su descendencia sí.

Pero solo cuando esta se hubiera reunido finalmente con su respectiva alma gemela podría desarrollar su forma de dragón. El primer Draconiano nacería cuando se formara un lazo de cuatro almas gemelas. El par de almas gemelas ambos se podrían convertir en un Wyvern, Wyrm, Amphiptere, el trio les permitiría convertirse en un Dragón, Drake, Lindwurm todo dependía de la magia en la que fueran más fuertes.

Poco después de la unión de Brandon y Alyra, la reina regente dio la orden de retirada de todas sus fuerzas y que volvieran a la fortaleza principal. Muchos pensaron que era para hacer una última defensa. Pero de un día para otro todos los habitantes de la fortaleza desaparecieron por completo. Los aliados de los Potter esperaron su reacción, pero parecía que sabía lo que había sucedido, ordeno a sus más cercanos aliados los McNetic que protegieran la fortaleza, desde ese momento la fortaleza pasó a ser el hogar ancestral de los McNetic.

Había un retrato de Brandon y Alyra Potter en una de las hojas sobre Brandon, el retrato no solo mostraba a la pareja sino también a sus hijos e hijas cuando eran niños. La pareja tuvo un hijo varón y tres hijas. Cada uno de ellos encontró a su alma gemela en uno de los hijos de la alianza. El capítulo seguía adelante con varios hechos importantes que habían sucedido en la vida de Brandon Potter pero no se hablaba de sus hijos, solo de él y su esposa.

Alexa encontró que el siguiente capítulo hablaba sobre Myra Potter la mayor de los cuatro hermanos, al ser la mayor heredo el título de Lady Potter algo poco inusual para esa época pero que su familia quería intentar aun cuando su hermano gemelo podía tomar su posición.

Lady Myra Potter fue conocida no solo como la primera Lady Potter sino también como la primera Reina Dragón, ya que llego a tomar la forma de un Dragón cuatro piernas y dos pares de alas, de color blanco con escamas doradas y su cola estaba igual armada con púas que podían perforar cualquier armadura. Además de que tenía la habilidad de poder comandar a cualquier dragón a su voluntad y estos reconocían su autoridad por más salvajes que fueran. Por alguna razón sus almas gemelas no tomaron la forma de los dragones de sus familias si no que tenían un aspecto familiar al de Myra pero menos majestuoso. Años después se llegó a la conclusión de que al tener que pasar los genes del Dragón Potter, los tres tenían el mismo dragón.

Cuando una nueva familia era integrada, solía ser con un Potter que no era el heredero así surgia un nuevo gen de dragón, por lo que la pareja que iniciaba el linaje tomaba la misma forma. Pero había ocasiones como cuando los Davis se habían unido debido a un trio de alma gemela con el heredero Potter directo, ahí el descendiente de la línea Potter permanecía con el Dragón Potter al igual que la pareja Potter. Mientras que se creaba un nuevo Dragón para el linaje Davis.

Myra Potter se había casado con Arnold McNetic el hijo de en medio de la familia McNetic y su alma gemela. Pero también había encontrado su alma gemela en Belladona Parkinson la hija menor de los Parkinson que era dos años menor que ella. Para el mundo exterior Belladona era la doncella de Myra con la cual era muy unida. Dentro de la alianza todos sabían que era el alma gemela de la pareja y la más cercana a Myra ya que era con ella con quien pasaba más tiempo. El que Belladona perteneciera a ellos, había ayudado a fortalecer la alianza con los Párkinson.

Alexa dejo de leer cuando el capítulo empezó a detallar la vida íntima del trío la cual al parecer era bastante intensa. Y aunque no se solía negar a una novela erótica de vez en cuando no quería saber lo que habían hecho sus antepasados en la cama. Alexa se fue al final del capítulo donde encontró la imagen de la familia de Myra Potter. Se podía ver a Myra Potter sentada en medio en la cabeza llevaba una pequeña corona plateada a su lado derecho se encontraba según la descripción Belladona Párkinson y al izquierdo su esposo Arnold Potter vestido en su armadura y con una espada en la cintura. En el torso el escudo de la familia Potter, había renunciado al nombre de su familia para tomar el de su esposa y continuar el linaje Potter.

Enfrente del trío se encontraba un niño y una niña de casi la misma edad. Los hijos de Myra y Belladona respectivamente que habían decidido tener al mismo tiempo. Mientras que en sus brazos Myra cargaba a su hija menor Alyna la cual apenas había nacido cuando el retrato se había hecho.

El siguiente capítulo hablaba sobre el hermano menor de Myra, Alexander Potter quien se casó con la hija mayor de la familia McNetic, Amelia. Al igual que sus hermanas ella era su alma gemela por lo que logro alcanzar su forma dragón para ser exactos un Wyvern, la familia McNetic desde entonces controlaba al Dragón Tormenta un dragón que podía envolver su cuerpo en electricidad o volverse electricidad, controlar todo tipo de tormentas y permanecer un tiempo ilimitado volando. Si deseaba podía volver por completo la tormenta llegando a tener un mejor control sobre de ella. Al igual que con los demás miembros de su familia venía un retrato de él con su familia.

Elizabeth Potter se casó con Robert Párkinson el cual era su alma gemela, surgiendo así el dragón de la familia Párkinson el Dragón Neblina, parecido al Dragón Tormenta solo que el cuerpo de este estaba hecho de niebla oscura la cual era venenosa. Parecido al Tormenta podía expandir su cuerpo envolviendo a todos en su neblina mortal. Tanto el Tormenta o el Neblina siempre tenían alas.

Lisa Potter la hermana menor se casó con Erick Longbotom uniendo a las dos familias después de varios años de intentar volver su alianza más que un acuerdo. De la unión de las dos casas apareció el Dragón Blindado uno de los dragones más fuertes de la alianza, durante esa generación tomo forma de un Amphitere un dragón sin piernas pero con alas, en su caso dos pares de alas grandes, las cuales eran necesarias para soportar su enorme peso. La característica principal del dragón eran sus enormes escamas reforzadas con una especie de metal que lo protegía. Además que era el único dragón que en vez de lanzar fuego podía lazar lava. Generaciones después se descubriría que el Dragón Blindado en su forma de Dragón o de Drake arrastraba una bola en su cola la cual podía usar como arma.

Alexa ahora entendía por qué había tantas cosas referenciadas a los Dragones en artefactos de su familia, sus residencias, la armadura de su padre al igual que el de Lily, el vestido de novias de Lily, el escudo familiar el cual pudo ver a más detalle, un Dragón con las alas abiertas mientras que alrededor aparecían los escudos de las demás familias aliadas demostrando su lealtad a los Potter.

Por ultimo decidió ver el capítulo de su padre para ver que podía averiguar sobre de él, como con todos los Potter detallaba su niñez, sus años en Hogwarts su encuentro con sus almas gemelas. Alexa se tuvo que saltar varias partes del capítulo debido a que detallaban su vida íntima, el libro parecía ser un pervertido y aunque quería leer como sus padres se habían enamorado, no quería leer lo que habían hecho en la cama. Su padre ni madres habían llegado a tomar sus formas de dragón.

Pero por alguna razón si había un retrato familiar en donde aparecía Alexa abrazando a su hermano Harry con menos años de los que tenían en ese momento. Su madre Isabelle aparecía detrás de James Potter rodeándolo con sus brazos y descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Mientras que Lily era abrazada por James mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, se podía notar un avanzado embarazo, algo que hizo que Alexa empezara a llorar. Lily estaba esperando un segundo hijo cuando fueron atacados, esa noche no solo había perdido a su padre y madrastra sino que también a una hermana o hermano menor.

Mientras lloraba la pérdida de su hermano o hermana empezó a leer la leyenda de la imagen. "Lady Lily Potter, el fallecido Lord James Potter, Lady Isabelle Potter Greengrass viuda de Cyrus Greengrass. Su hija mayor Alexa Potter, su heredero Harry Potter y su hija menor Violet Potter."

Alexa intento contener más las lágrimas al ver de su hermana menor, pero no pudo pronto estaba llorando por completo por el hecho de todo lo que había podido ser de no haber sido de que James y Lily fueran atacados. Harry no hubiera sufrido el abuso de sus tíos, su hermana hubiera podido nacer, su madre podría haber escapado mucho antes de Cyrus. Y sus hermanas menores podrían haber crecido al lado de los Potter.

Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas se dio cuenta que no había la leyenda de "fallecidos" junto a los nombres de Lily Potter y que junto al nombre de Violet aun aparecía la leyenda "por nacer". Alexa regreso varios capítulos y en las leyendas de los retratos siempre aparecían "fallecidos" por haber muerto. Alexa fue hacia el capítulo de su hermano donde ya aparecía Harry con Fleur. "Próximos Lord y Lady Potter, Harry Potter y su prometida Fleur Delacour." Después fue hacia el suyo y mostraba en el retrato solamente a ella con la leyenda Lady Regente Alexa Potter.

Pronto recordó que en el índice había un apartado que mostraba el árbol genealógico. Alexa regreso al índice para luego pronunciar "Árbol Genealógico Potter." El libro se fue hasta la última página donde las hojas se empezaron a desplegar mostrando un retrato de cada Potter de la historia. Rápidamente busco hasta los últimos descendientes de los Potter, encontrando rápidamente a sus abuelos, luego a su padre, madre y Lily.

Sus abuelos mostraban fechas de nacimiento y de muerte debajo de sus nombres. Con su madre solo mostraba la fecha de nacimiento, con su padre mostraba ambas fechas, pero con Lily solo mostraba la fecha de nacimiento y de la unión de ella y James salían dos líneas una era la de Harry y la otra de Violet. Con Violet no mostraba imagen ni fecha de nacimiento solo signos de interrogación.

Su cerebro reacciono de momento, Lily Potter seguía viva de algún modo, al igual que Violet. Alexa se levantó de momento y salió corriendo de la biblioteca rumbo al cuarto de su madre, no se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche, ni de los sonidos que venían del cuarto de su madre. Al venir toda de prisa con su descubrimiento no toco y abrió la puerta.

"Mama creo que Lily puede seguir viva." Dijo casi gritando, para luego taparse los ojos y darse la vuelta al haber encontrado a su madre desnuda sobre la cama con Anna entre sus piernas. Amabas se taparon rápidamente completamente rojas por haber sido encontradas en situación tan comprometedora.

"Hija puedes salir unos momentos en lo que nos cambiamos." Le dijo apenada viendo como su hija salía para luego procesar lo que su hija le había dicho.

"No te preocupes, te apoyare en lo que sea." Intento calmarla Anna, aun cuando en el fondo sabía que su relación con Isabelle podía terminar en el momento que Lily volviera. Isabelle asintió mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso.

**N/A**

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, los próximos dos ya van a la mitad mostrarán más historia de la familia Potter al igual que introducirán personajes importantes para la historia. Se que tardó demasiado pero tardó por estar investigando sobre la historia de Inglaterra, la Legión Romana para que tenga más sentido. **

**Además de que muchas veces vuelvo a reescribirlo, porque me dejo llevar y saco la historia de lo que quiero. Realmente quiero desarrollar la relación entre Fleur y Harry no llevarlo como lo hice en mis otras historias. **

**La Conquista del Mundo Mágico al igual que Después de la Guerra no están abandonadas, ya tengo las ideas pero no las he podido llevar a cabo pero pronto habrá nuevos capítulos. **


	6. CastilloPotter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y todo lo relacionado a la serie de libros y la historia canon le pertenece a J.K Rowling**

**Castillo Potter**

Los dos chicos se encontraban acostados en la cama de Harry, se habían quedado despiertos hasta medianoche platicando. Fleur le había contado como era Beauxbatons, como era el castillo, las clases que se daban, los profesores y alumnos. Harry aprendió que a diferencia de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons no contaba con un sistema de casas y que el castillo era exclusivo para las comidas, eventos sociales, clubes, uso de biblioteca y clases.

Los alumnos se repartían en doce villas iguales que formaban una U alrededor del castillo. Todas las villas eran idénticas tanto por el exterior como por el interior. Seis villas eran para los hombres y las otras seis villas eran para las mujeres. Todos tenían su propia habitación, con armario, escritorio, sofá y cama. Había un solo baño en cada piso pero tenía regaderas individuales para cada habitante del piso. Solo las parejas realmente identificadas como almas gemelas podían compartir habitaciones las cuales eran un poco más grandes y se encontraban aparte.

También le contó que su escuela solía hacer un baile de navidad antes de navidad para los alumnos a partir de su cuarto año mientras que los menores regresaban antes sus hogares. Solo podían quedarse ciertos casos especiales en el colegio, pero fuera de eso el colegio se quedaba vacío durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Fleur le contaba como habían sido sus diferentes bailes de navidad, a los cuales siempre iba sola ya que no quería con nadie más que no fuera él aun cuando no sabía su paradero, mostrando que tan fuerte podía ser la lealtad de una Veela hacia su pareja.

Después de un rato Harry se quedó dormido por completo cerca de Fleur la cual lo observaba mientras dormía tranquilamente. Antes de quedarse dormida lo acerco a ella abrazándolo por completo, su rostro quedo justo enfrente al de ella, mientras que con sus piernas lo rodeaba pegándose a él por completo. Pronto empezó a liberar su aura para que los envolviera y se combinara con la de Harry. Antes de quedarse dormida se centró en los latidos del corazón de su pareja y tal como esperaba tanto su propio corazón como el de ella estaban perfectamente sincronizados, Fleur sonrió ante eso para luego quedarse dormida. .

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertarse, solo para encontrarse con una dormida Fleur justo enfrente él. La Veela habia perdido su glamour, su cabello estaba despeinado y estaba babeando un poco pero su agarre de Harry era bastante firme. Aun cuando Harry estaba siendo apretado fuertemente este se sentía más como un abrazo lleno de amor y cariño de parte de Fleur.

Si no fuera porque tenía que lidiar con cierto asunto masculino en el baño le hubiera encantado permanecer entre los brazos de Fleur los cuales le inspiraban seguridad y cariño algo que estaba seguro había sentido cuando sus padres habían vivido. Lentamente se fue moviendo entre los brazos de Fleur con el fin de no despertarla, pero entre más se lograba soltar, Fleur se volvía a mover y lo apresaba con sus brazos.

En su último intento de escape del agarre de Fleur terminó atrapándolo por completo dejándolo casi inmóvil. Por suerte sus manos estaban cerca del estómago y costillas de la rubia por lo que podía despertarla haciéndole cosquillas. Viendo que era su único modo de escape para lograr llegar al baño decidió intentarlo.

Al principio parecía no tener efecto, Fleur era de sueño pesado, pero decidió no darse por vencido. Unos momentos después Fleur se empezaba a retorcer por las cosquillas y empezando a relajar su agarre de Harry lo suficiente para que esté se pudiera soltar. Apenas se había librado de los brazos de Fleur esta despertó por completo y algo asustada. Al ver que Harry aún se encontraba a su lado se relajó un poco pero no pudo evitar volverlo a abrazar igual de fuerte.

"Fleur aunque no me molestaría volverme a acurrucar contigo en la cama, necesito ir al baño." Le dijo a una confundida Fleur la cual momentos después se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Harry y lo soltó para que fuera al baño. Mientras que Harry estaba en el baño Fleur intentó tranquilizarse ya que su corazón aún latía rápido, aún tenía esa sensación de soledad y desesperación que la había acompañado desde la muerte de los padres de Harry.

Apenas había vuelto Harry a la cama, lo jalo hacia ella volviéndolo a abrazar con fuerza, para luego jalarlo hacia la cama con ella. Al principio noto a Harry algo tenso para que luego sentir como se relajaba en sus brazos. Fleur lo guio para acostarse en la cama y se acurruco con él, metiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

"Perdón Harry, el dejar de sentir contacto contigo de repente me hizo reaccionar así, me hizo volver a sentir lo mismo que cuando desapareciste la primera vez. Es un trauma que tengo y que tengo que superar, más ahorra que estoy contigo." Mientras permanecían acostados Harry pudo sentir como su cuello se humedecía un poco, clara señal de que Fleur estaba llorando.

"Yo te ayudaré a superar eso, juntos resolveremos nuestros problemas emocionales." Le dijo para luego envolver a Fleur fuertemente entre sus brazos, Fleur levantó su cara para verlo a los ojos y notó como estaban húmedos, pero al mismo tiempo empezaban a mostrar un brillo. Los dos se mantuvieron abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta sacando a ambos de ese momento íntimo.

Harry se levantó para abrir la puerta de su cuarto mientras Fleur se sentaba en la cama. Del otro lado de la puerta Harry se encontró con su hermana al igual que con Isabelle. Su hermana llevaba en sus manos el libro de la familia Potter, tanto ella como Isabelle parecían ansiosas por algo.

"Que sucede." Les pregunto, mientras las dejaba pasar a ambas a su habitación.

"Alexa estuvo leyendo el libro que encontraron en la bóveda, es un libro único ya que está vinculado a la familia misma. El libro se va actualizando todo el tiempo con momentos importantes. Es como un diario, pero de toda la familia en vez de una sola persona." Le explico Isabelle, mientras Harry se sentaba de nuevo en la cama para luego ser rodeado por los brazos de Fleur la cual lo volvía a abrazar y dejaba descansar su cabeza en su hombro para relajarse.

"Pocas familias llegan a tener un libro así, la familia Greengrass aun siendo antigua no tiene ese tipo de libro. Ayer en la noche Alexa se puso a leer sobre sus ancestros descubriendo cosas interesantes las cuales te va a platicar después, pero al estar leyendo la parte de tu padre y revisar el árbol familiar descubrió algo sorprendente." Con eso Alexa se acercó y le mostró el árbol familiar específicamente la parte de hasta abajo.

Fleur abrió los ojos para ver también y apenas posó sus ojos en la parte que señalaba Alexa, soltó a Harry sin darse cuenta para acercarse más al libro y asegurase de lo que estaba leyendo.

"Tenía una hermana la cual murió durante el ataque." Preguntó sorprendida para luego voltear a ver a Harry el cual parecía sorprendido por la noticia que le acaban de dar.

"Pueden dejarme solo por un momento por favor." Les dijo finalmente a lo cual las tres se negaron por completo ya que aún no habían terminado de mostrarle lo que necesitaba ver realmente.

"Necesito que veas debajo del nombre de tu padre y después el de tu madre al igual que hermana. Dime que es lo que ves." Le dijo Isabelle mientras le acercaba a Harry el libro el cual lo tomo para hacer lo que le pedía Isabelle. Tal como le había dicho primero vio el nombre de su padre notando su fecha de nacimiento como su fecha de muerte.

Después paso a ver el de su madre, pero sin notar el detalle de las fechas de ahí paso hacia su hermana. Sonrió al ver que su hermana había seguido la tradición de su familia de ponerle nombre de una flor a su hija, Violet.

"Mama le iba poner Violet, me hubiera gustado conocerla." Dijo suspirando, mientras dejaba de ver el libro. Fleur le volvió a acercar el libro. "Creo que debes de ver la parte de abajo Harry." Le dijo para luego agarrar su mano en señal de apoyo. Harry la miro confundido para luego pasar a leer la parte que había mencionado Fleur. Notando como faltaban números con su madre y los signos de interrogación con su hermana.

"Que es lo que significa esto." Les pregunto a ambas mujeres enfrente de él.

"El libro marca cuando nace y muere una persona de tu familia en el árbol genealógico. Como puedes ver el libro marca tu fecha de nacimiento, marca la fecha de nacimiento de Fleur a la cual ya está considerando como tu futura esposa debido a su linaje Veela." Al oír esto ambos se pusieron rojos por saber que estaban siendo considerados como esposos.

"Ambos vayan acostumbrándose a ese término, si fueran almas gemelas normales no aparecerían hasta que realmente estuvieran casados y su vínculo terminado. Si se fijan hay una línea más delgada entre James y yo de donde sale Alexa si nos hubiéramos casado también esa línea sería igual que la de Lily y James." Les explico mientras le iba señalando las líneas y como el libro iba definiendo las cosas entre ellos.

"El libro describe muchas cosas, más específicas de manera individual, en los capítulos individuales de los miembros directos de la familia. Cuando Alexa me menciono que Lily podía seguir viva no lo podía creer así que decidí verlo por mí mismo. Y aunque no aclara mucho de cómo es que sigue viva declara que Lily Potter es la Lady Regente de la casa Potter mientras que Alexa es la regente temporal." Le dijo a Harry el cual seguía viendo la hoja del libro perdido en sus pensamientos y en la idea de que su madre siguiera viva.

"Iremos a Gringotts dentro de un rato, con el fin de obtener más información sobre el paradero de Lily. Ambos apúrense en bañarse y cambiarse para poder bajar a desayunar." Después se hincó enfrente de Harry y lo abrazó.

"Vamos a buscar cualquier manera de recuperar a tu madre y a tu hermana Harry te lo prometo, pero primero hay que averiguar en donde se encuentran. Para eso es vamos a ir a buscar a cada una de las propiedades de tu familia, Gringotts debe de tener las direcciones al igual que la forma de poder entrar." Con eso se separó un poco para verlo a la cara y luego darle un beso en la frente.

Casi una hora más tarde Harry y Fleur estaban bajando a desayunar. Al entrar al comedor vieron que Gabrielle, Astoria y Casiopea ya se encontraban desayunando. Ya no se encontraban jugando como el día anterior, pero aún se mantenían muy juntas. El desayuno paso de forma normal y una hora más tarde los cuatro se estaban preparando para salir a Gringotts. Las tres chicas se quedarían en la mansión al cuidado de Apolline mientras que Anna iria a hacer un encargo de Isabelle al mundo Muggle.

Pronto desaparecían por la chimenea para aparecer en el Caldero Chorreante, al salir Harry y Fleur salieron lanzados de la chimenea al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de Harry cayo primero para luego ser aplastado por el cuerpo de Fleur, todos los presentes se voltearon a verlos al oír el golpe. Los dos se levantaron rápidamente para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera que llevaba al callejón.

Unos minutos después se encontraban pasando las puertas del banco para luego caminar hacia la recepción, pasándola y caminando hacia la sección de oficinas que Harry había conocido hace unos días.

"Me agrada más la sucursal de Paris, tiene un mejor diseño al igual que una divina decoración. Los duendes son más amables aún son gruñones, pero intentan ser más tolerante con sus clientes." Le comento Fleur a Harry mientras iban tomados de la manís hacia la oficina de Silverfang. Al estar enfrente de la puerta, tocaron en contra de ella y esperaron.

"No esperaba verlos tan pronto de nuevo Lady Potter, pero en que puede ayudarles Gringotts ahora." Les dijo desde su silla mientras los veía entrar y tomar asiento enfrente de su escritorio.

"Aunque teníamos planeado venir dentro de unos días de nuevo para hacer un retiro. No pensábamos que fuera tan pronto. Pero ayer en la noche mientras leía el libro familiar de los Potter encontré información importante que quisiera llegar a aclarar. Quisiera hacer una prueba hereditaria a mi hermano menor para ver algunos datos." El duende la vio confundido por la solicitud para luego solo mover los hombros y sacar lo necesario para hacer la prueba.

Momentos después Harry hacia el corte necesario en su dedo, dejando caer una gota de su sangre sobre el pergamino preparado por el duende. Unos momentos después le pergamino se empezó a llenar con información sobre Harry.

Lord Heredero Harry Potter

Padres: James Potter (Fallecido)

Madre: Lily Potter (Paradero desconocido, viva, 34 años)

Hermanos: Alexa Greengras (Viva)

Violet Potter(Paradero desconocido, viva, 12 años )

Edad: 13 años.

Estatus: Heredero de la Casa Potter.

Acceso a la Cuenta Potter bajo la supervisión de la lady Regente hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Heredero debido a ser el primer descendiente del matrimonio Potter.

Forma Draconiana: Dragon Imperial.

Forma Animaga: Lobo

Potencial Magico: bloqueado

Magia Elemental: Fuego

Almas Gemela: Fleur Delacour, ???, ???. (Por ser reveladas).

Después de leer la información sabían que estaban en lo correcto que Lily al igual que Violet seguían de alguna forma vivas después de todo ese tiempo, pero no sabían la localización de ambas.

"Eso confirma nuestra teoría entonces, de que Lily como Violet siguen vivas de alguna forma ahorra solo hay que encontrarlas." Comento isabelle desde atrás de Harry y Alexa que veían sorprendidos la hoja.

"Quisiéramos saber más acerca de las propiedades de la familia y saber cómo podemos acceder a ellas." Le contesto de forma cortes Alexa desde su asiento para luego ver como el duende asentía y sacaba de un cajo un libro viejo con el escudo de la familia.

"En nuestra última reunión mencioné las propiedades de la familia, pero no les di más detalle sobre cada propiedad que su familia tiene. Empecemos por el hogar ancestral de la familia. Castillo Potter. La propiedad más antigua de la familia, pero no está registrada como la principal. Una estructura medieval, pero con un interior moderno, electricidad, tuberías todo nuevo." Les leyó para luego mostrarles una imagen del castillo.

"La familia nos ha pagado generosamente a través de los años para estar constantemente remodelando el castillo de acuerdo a la época y en mejorar las defensas mágicas al igual que las defensas Muggle del castillo. Los muros fueron reforzados mágicamente para poder repeler ataques mágicos entre otras muchas cosas. Desconocemos las razones por las cuales Lady y Lord Potter se estaban escondiendo en Godric Hollow durante esos años.

El cuidado de la propiedad está a cargo de los elfos domésticos del castillo bajo el mando de la vampiresa Carmilla Karnstein Potter. La señorita Karnstein es el miembro vivo más antiguo de la familia Potter.

Fue la esposa del tercer hijo de Arthur Potter hace casi tres siglos. Después de que su esposo muriera de una edad avanzada Carmilla se ha dedicado a mantener el nombre de la familia en alto. Durante su tiempo de servicio para la familia Potter ha servido como ama de llaves, institutriz para todos los hijos de la familia, consejera del jefe de casa, representante con clanes vampiros, reclutado vampiresas para que asuman los puestos de doncellas con alguna hija de la familia, doncella de la Lady Potter y en varias ocasiones ha sido la consejera matrimonial al igual que amante del matrimonio Potter.

Por esta y muchas otras razones la señorita Karnstein es considerada parte de la familia Potter, tiene su propio bóveda asociada a los Potter en Gringotts en el cual recibe su paga por sus servicios a la familia al igual que una cantidad adicional como miembro de la familia." Dijo mientras pasaba la hoja para poder describir la siguiente propiedad.

"Plage de dragon, un conjunto de villas en él Mediterráneo, es de las propiedades más recientes, fue idea de Lily Potter su construcción para vacaciones familiares ya fuera solo la familia Potter o amigos. Cuando fue terminada Lady Potter entregó varias llaves a sus conocidos para que pudieran pasar sus vacaciones ahí.

Todas las villas tienen vista hacia el mar, acceso a una playa privada y el mar tiene hechizo de seguridad para evitar accidentes al igual que poder generar olas para surfear. Puedo asegurarle que es un buen lugar para vacacionar." A partir de ahí Silverfang les fue describiendo todas las propiedades de la familia.

Había varias casas esparcidas en Londres, una casa en Hogsmead, la casa en Godric Hollow había pasado al ministerio como un monumento histórico. También tenían locales que eran rentados en el Callejón Diagon y por el cual recibían renta mensual la cual se iba a los bóvedas de la familia.

"Entre el listado no se encontrará de casualidad una propiedad llamada Nido de Dragones." Le pregunto Alexa a lo cual Silverfang se tensó al oír el nombre siendo evidente de que conocía algo.

"Nido de Dragones, no es una propiedad única de los Potter, es una propiedad compartida con las familias aliadas de los Potter. Todos los asuntos relacionados, son supervisados por otro duende cuyo nombre desconozco. El solo aparece cuando se convoca a una junta con los miembros aliados." Les comentó para luego cerrar el libro de propiedades y volver a guardarlo en su cajón bajo llave.

"Hay algo más que pueda hacer Lady Regente y Heredero Potter." Les pregunto a ambos.

"Quisiéramos visitar Castillo Potter, como podríamos llegar a la propiedad y acceder a ella." Pregunto Harry mientras veía a su hermana la cual asentía con la cabeza aprobando su idea. Silverfang abrió otro de los cajones sacando tres brújulas las cuales entrego a Alexa, Fleur y Harry.

"Las brújulas solo funcionan con la magia los miembros de la familia, en el caso de la señorita Delacour por ser la próxima Lady Potter ya tiene acceso a algunas cosas, pero no será hasta su boda y que tenga acceso completo." Les dijo finalmente mientras le entregaba a Fleur su brújula.

"La brújula los guiará hacia su destino y servirá como llave para poder acceder a la propiedad. Dentro deberán poder encontrar a la señorita Karnstein dentro de la propiedad." Los tres asintieron y pronto estaban saliendo de Gringotts y del callejón mágico para volver a la Mansión Greengrass.

Para aprovechar lo que quedaba del día decidieron ir de una vez a visitar el castillo. Al abrir la brújula parecía ser una simple brújula pero momentos después salía humo del centro, el cual se transformaba en una flecha indicando la dirección y distancia.

"Vayan por sus escobas y vuelen en la dirección que muestra. Es seguro que las protecciones de la propiedad sólo los van a dejar pasar a ustedes. Una vez dentro vean si se puede conectar a la red Flu o si hay otro medio de transporte." Con eso Alexa, Fleur y Harry se prepararon para salir, mientras que Isabelle regreso a su oficina para descansar en uno de los sillones que tenía ahí.

Unos pocos minutos después Alexa entró acompañada por Harry y Fleur para avisarle que estaban listos para partir. Isabelle se despidió de ellos y pronto lo vio volando saliendo de la propiedad.

Alexa iba al frente con la brújula amarrada a su escoba la cual iba indicando la dirección que debían de seguir. Después de una hora de vuelo vieron cómo aparecían las ruinas de un castillo en medio del espeso bosque que estaban sobrevolando, momentos después la brújula que Alexa emitió un sonido raro.

Una cúpula se hizo visible ante de ellos y detrás de ella se podía ver el castillo completo sin ningún daño. Al acercarse más, las dos otras brújulas brillaron y se empezó a formar un pequeño agujero en la cúpula por el cual pudieron entrar.

Una vez dentro aterrizaron en el patio principal donde un par de escaleras los llevaban a la puerta principal la cual estaba cerrada. Los tres empezaron a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta metálica donde se podía ver el mismo dragón que aparecía en el escudo familiar mientras que en la parte de abajo los demás dragones le rugían.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta se oyó como varios mecanismos se movían del otro lado, apenas dejo de oírse su movimiento la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente para dejarlos pasar.

Dentro encontraron la recepción y una fuente a la mitad de la recepción, todo parecía haber pasado por mantenimiento aun después de todos esos años. Apenas habían dado unos pasos al interior cuando tres Elfos Domésticos se les aparecieron enfrente de ellos.

"Bienvenido de vuelta amo Harry y ama Fleur." Dijo el de en medio mientras hacía una cortesía a los dos. A diferencia de Dobby el cual llevaba una funda de almohada cuando Harry lo había conocido estos tres iban uniformados.

Dos de ellos con uniformes de mayordomos y el último con un traje de chef que incluía el sombrero largo. Sus uniformes eran de color negro con detalles dorados y en la espalda llevaban el escudo de la familia Potter.

"Como es que saben nuestros nombres si es la primera vez que los vemos." Les pregunto Fleur mientras se agachaba un poco para hablar con ellos.

"El amo Harry vivió aquí unos meses con sus padres después de nacer, antes de que ellos decidieran abandonar la seguridad del castillo por un lugar mucho menos seguro. Y usted ama Fleur vino varias veces de niña a visitarnos. Su madre se molestaba por que le dábamos demasiado pastel." Le conto, haciendo que Fleur recordara alguna de esas ocasiones mientras soltaba una tierna risita.

"Pero a usted no la recordamos, su magia es definitivamente de la familia, pero no recuerdo haberla visto antes." Dijo dirigiéndose a Alexa, la cual no supo responder la pregunta, estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz los interrumpió.

"No te preocupes Alpsy es una Potter, solo que nunca la conociste. Alexa Greengrass Potter, James y Lily hablaban seguido de ti. Les doy la bienvenida a los tres al Castillo Potter." La voz provenía de arriba donde una mujer bajaba las escaleras.

"Me presento, Carmilla Karnstein Potter. Estoy a cargo del castillo al igual que de otras responsabilidades hacia la familia." Hizo una reverencia al llegar a la base de las escaleras y se acercó más a ellos.

Fleur al verla de inmediato se tensó y rodeó a Harry con sus brazos de forma posesiva. El estar frente a Carmilla estaba aumentando su inseguridad. La belleza de Carmilla se podía comparar con la de una Veela y el vestido que estaba usando Carmilla tampoco le estaba ayudando a Fleur a superar sus inseguridades.

La piel de Carmilla era clara y pálida un aspecto clásico de los vampiros. Al sonreír se le podían notar sus colmillos en la mandíbula superior al igual que inferior. Sus rasgos faciales eran muy finos, delicados y la hacían verse de una joven edad apenas unos años mayor que Alexa.

Pero sus ojos la delataban, en ellos se podían ver los años de experiencia que tenía. Sus ojos era también la parte que más la delataban de que no fuera un ser humano. Eran de un verde neón, sus pupilas no eran redondas si no que eran verticales.

Carmilla tenía una figura esbelta con piernas largas que resaltaban con el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. El mismo que tenía un escote en V que le llegaba a la cintura y el cual tapaba un lado con su cabellera negra y el otro lo dejaba más destapado dejando ver una parte de sus pechos. Fleur al ver que el vestido se volvía casi transparente y mostraba sus rosados pezones le tapó a Harry los ojos por su instinto Veela que deseaba que solo la viera así a ella.

"Es maravilloso poder ver de nuevo a la primera Veela en ser la próxima Lady Potter al igual que la primera pareja Potter con un lazo de pareja Veela, esto es maravilloso y decepcionante al mismo tiempo." Lo último lo dijo decepcionada mientras aún veía a Fleur. La cual aún se mostraba posesiva con Harry y no lo soltaba.

"Es un placer conocerte Alexa, la hija mayor de la familia, no llegue a conocer a tu madre pero Lily y James solo hablaban maravillas de ella y ahora veo el porqué." Le dijo de manera coqueta a Alexa mientras se acercaba a ella y le guiñaba un ojo.

"Ahora supongo que tienen muchas preguntas sobre todo tú Harry será mejor que tomemos el té. Alpsy prepara la sala del té, Topsy calienta agua y prepara nuestras mejores hojas de té. Hopsy ve preparando la habitación principal al igual que varias de nuestras habitaciones de huéspedes." Los tres Elfos asintieron para luego desaparecer.

"Debo de suponer que vamos a recibir invitados verdad." Les pregunto a los tres chicos los cuales asintieron.

"Perfecto habrá que anotar sus nombres en el libro para que puedan entrar a la propiedad y mandar un transportador. Síganme los llevare rápido para luego ir hacia la sala del té." Con eso se dio la media vuelta y les hizo señas para que la siguieran.

"Puedes ponerte una chamarra por lo menos." Dijo Fleur desde su lugar aun tapándole los ojos a Harry para que no viera a Carmilla. Ésta vio de manera extraña a Fleur y se acercó a ella.

"Esto es interesante una Veela insegura de sí misma y que piensa que su belleza es inferior a la mía. Voy a tener que trabajar mucho contigo, la próxima Lady Potter no se puede comportar de esa forma." Con eso extendió una mano y una chaqueta negra voló hacia ella la cual se puso, mientras hacía su cabello hacia atrás.

"Te parece mejor." Le pregunto a Fleur la cual al ver que ya tenía algo más encima se relajó, dejando ver a Harry el cual seguía confundido por la reacción de Fleur pero intento dejarlo a un lado.

Carmilla los condujo por un pasillo para luego bajar escaleras y recorrer otro pedazo de pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con el escudo de la familia incrustado. Dentro encontraron un libro donde Carmilla le indico a Alexa que escribiera los nombres de las personas que tenían permitido entrar y tachara los que tuvieran el acceso denegado.

Lo primero que hizo fue tachar más el nombre de Albus Dumbledore, al igual que el de Petigrew, después pasó a escribir el nombre de sus hermanas, Anna y el de Gabrielle ya que el su madre y los Delacour ya se encontraban anotados. Una vez que había terminado le asintió a Carmilla la cual sonrió para luego guiarlos años sala del té que se encontraba en la planta baja del castillo con una bella vista hacia los jardines.

Al llegar a la sala del te encontraron que la mesa ya se encontraba puesta para cuatro personas, en medio se haya a una tetera con agua caliente y una caja con diferentes hierbas de té. Una vez que se habían servido y sentado empezaron las preguntas.

"Carmilla porque nunca me buscaste y me sacaste de la casa de mis tíos." Fue lo primero que le pregunto Harry a la vampiresa la cual bajo su tasa de té para luego limpiarse los labios y formular su respuesta.

"Durante todos estos años siempre supe dónde estabas, pero no podía interactuar contigo, había una especie de protección que evitaba que me acercara a cierta distancia de ti. Pero eso no evitaba que interviniera, fui yo quien le hizo notar a la enfermera que parecías sufrir abuso doméstico, ella estuvo a punto de lograr que se iniciara una investigación pero de algún modo Dumbledore intervino. Le borro la memoria y elimino toda evidencia posible." Le explico para luego continuar.

Después intenté un método más directo siendo tus vecinos quienes denunciaran el abuso, está vez usó su influencia política para que se cancelara la investigación y uso una especie de hechizo para que la gente desconfiara de ti. No podía acercarme a ti en el público ya que sería fácilmente reconocida como una criatura oscura y Hogwarts estaba completamente fuera de mi alcance al igual que Hogsmead por sus protecciones." Lo dijo haciendo que Harry recordara esos días cuando la gente había sido amable con él para que después cambiaran.

"Con la fuga de Sirius planeaba hacer mi aparición pero este hacía todo lo posible por huir de mí. Isabelle jamás me había conocido y sabía que no confiaría en un vampiro así que mi plan seguía basándose en poder encontrar a Sirius pero por suerte fue con Isabelle y estas de vuelta en casa." Con eso le sonrió para luego guiñarle un ojo haciendo que Fleur se molestara llegando a apretar la mano de Harry.

"Creo que debo contarles un poco de mí antes de seguir." Les dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su tasa de té y gemía un poco al saborear su delicioso sabor mezclado con un poco de sangre.

"He vivido por cerca de cinco siglos, hace mucho deje de pensar en la fecha en la que morí y fui convertida por mi madre en una vampira. Lo único que sé es que la odio por convertirme en esto." Dijo mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

"Fue casi un siglo después que conocí a tu ancestro Arthur Potter el cual había tocado puerto en Venecia en su camino a casa, su familia lo había mandado en búsqueda de uno antiguos manuscritos en Grecia. En esos días estaba siendo culpada injustamente en Austria. Por una familia de nobles que me culpaban de atacar a sus hijas y raptar a una de ellas." La forma en cómo lo decía lo hacía ver que era culpable de eso.

"No las mate ni las herí de gravedad solo me alimente un poco de ellas lo suficiente para que pudieran sobrevivir. Talvez tampoco ayudo en que con la última de ellas su padre y prometido nos encontraran en una situación bastante íntima y con mis colmillos en uno de sus muslos." Soltó una risa mientras que Alexa se sonrojaba y Fleur solo apretaba más la mano de Harry.

"Y tampoco ayudo en que Laura decidiera huir conmigo lo que causo a que nos persiguieran a ambas. Las dos llegamos hasta Venecia, donde nos reconocieron fácilmente, apenas pudimos escapar pero resulté demasiado herida. No podía alimentarme de Laura porque apenas lo había hecho, volver a hacerlo causaría que la matara. Fue cuando apareció tu antepasado para salvarnos, se hizo cargo de los cazadores y después ofreció su sangre para sanarme." Su sonrisa se hizo evidente al contarles esa parte.

"Como todo ser consiente los vampiros también podemos encontrar a nuestra pareja perfecta, las a Veelas lo tienen más sencillo ya que lo pueden identificar con la vista. Para un Vampiro es con el olor de su sangre cuando llega a tener una herida o cuando lo llega a morder. A diferencia de las Veelas nuestro las cual solo mantienen relaciones con sus parejas. Nosotros solemos buscar amantes adicionales los cuales añadir a nuestra relación."

"Al ofrecerme su sangre para que me curara descubrí un delicioso aroma y sabor. Era completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera probado antes y me hacía querer estar a su lado. Convencí a Laura de que viniera con nosotros. Días después subíamos al barco de su familia para continuar con su viaje regreso a casa, el viaje de regreso fue intenso nos pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo en la cabina de Arthur haciendo el amor apasionadamente." Se sirvió un poco más de té antes de continuar.

"Pero no todo durante nuestro viaje era sexo, también nos fuimos conociendo mejor y fui entendiendo lo que significaba el que fuera mi pareja perfecta, pero temía que su familia no me fuera a aceptar por lo que era y prefirieran a Laura. Para mi sorpresa los Potter me recibieron como una más de la familia y al siguiente año de haberlos conocido Arthur y yo nos casamos." Sonrió mientras recordaba su boda con su fallecido esposo.

"Mi matrimonio con él fue maravilloso y tener a Laura a nuestro lado solo lo mejoraba pero solo había inconvenientes, al ser un vampiro jamás pude darle un descendiente, esa fue Laura la cual al poco tiempo dio a luz a Lauren, su única hija ya que ella murió durante el parto. Lauren no fue considerada una bastarda por la familia si no como una Potter.

Yo crié a Lauren como mi propia hija y cuando tuvo edad le conté sobre Laura. Es ahí cuando vino la peor parte de ser un vampiro. Un miembro de la familia Potter jamás puede llegar a ser inmortal, es parte de la magia familiar cualquier intento termina con la muerte inmediata. Yo al ser su esposa y externa de la familia no era afectada. Por eso mismo tuve que ver cómo ambos envejecían y morían finalmente." Se limpió una lágrima con un pañuelo para continuar.

"Los Potter me siguieron considerando como uno de ellos cuando Arthur murió. La mayoría de ellos me conocía desde bebés. Fue Alfred Potter el nieto del hermano mayor de Arthur el que tuvo la idea en que podía ayudar en mantener el legado de la familia. Se me otorgó un asiento en su alianza como consejera, se me permite votar en sus decisiones y se me pidió que educara a cada miembro de la familia Potter en lo necesario." Explicó.

"Cada nueva Lady Potter pasa por una asesoría conmigo donde le enseño cómo actuar como la respectiva dama de la casa. Lily Potter fue una de mis mejores estudiantes, ella parecía más un miembro directo de la casa Potter. James jamás se interesó en aprender de política, Lily en cambio estaba deseosa de aprender todo lo necesario y tenía un maravilloso plan en mente el cual jamás pudo llegar a cumplir." Les dijo con nostalgia mientras se terminaba su tasa de té.

"Otras de mis obligaciones es el educar a los hijos Potter, en historia de la familia, algo de política, controlar su magia joven, etiqueta y educación escolar básica. Uno que otro también me ha llegado a pedir algunos consejos relacionados con el amor. El que ambos nacieran se debe a mi ayuda, sus madres podían ser sus almas gemelas pero James llegaba a ser un cretino a veces y no sabía tratar con una chica. Yo lo aconsejé como se debía y lo demás se dio solo." Harry la vio sorprendido al saber que su padre solía ser así antes, mientras que para Alexa no era noticia nueva.

"Para ser sincera mis consejos no solo terminaban ahí, también daba algunas lecciones prácticas para complacer a su pareja de la forma correcta y en más de una ocasión era invitada a la cama matrimonial. Muchos de los matrimonios de la familia se han mantenido intactos, con una buena relación debido a mi experiencia y ayuda." Los tres chicos se pusieron rojos al entender lo que la vampiresa estaba implicando.

"Ese un resumen de todo lo que he hecho por la familia en estos años y lo que pienso seguir haciendo. Después de todo ustedes me aceptaron en su familia y no pienso defraudarlos. Ahora porque no continuamos, con sus preguntas." Con eso se reclinó un poco más en su asiento para oírlos.

"Vimos los nombres de las familias aliadas porque ellos jamás han dicho algo. Alguno de ellos van en el mismo año de Harry pero ninguno de ellos se ha acercado a él para mencionarle acerca de esta alianza." Le pregunto Alexa.

"No sabría decirte la razón de eso pero podemos averiguarlo con facilidad más tarde, si convocamos a sus respectivos miembros." Contesto Carmilla con facilidad.

"Supongo que conoces el libro de la familia Potter, no." Pregunto Alexa a lo cual Carmilla asintió.

"Al leer el capítulo de mi padre y ver el árbol familiar mostraba que Lily sigue viva al igual de que estaba embarazada de nuestra hermana me." Alexa no pudo terminar debido a que Carmilla escupió el té que se había tomado y vio a Alexa fijamente.

"Está segura de lo que leíste Alexa." Pregunto seriamente por primera desde que habían llegado. A lo que Alexa le respondió de manera positiva. Carmilla se reclino en el sillón donde estaba sentada y se llevó sus manos a la cabeza masajeándose la frente.

"Bien voy a investigar un poco sobre eso, si esa información es correcta debo convocar a los demás miembros de inmediato. Pero primero dejen les muestro el lugar y en donde van a dormir." Con eso se levantó y fue seguida por los tres chicos.

Carmilla les dio un rápido recorrido por la planta baja la cual era extensa, había una cocina equipada con lo más moderno, solía salir de compras seguido por lo que siempre estaba enterada de lo último en el mundo Muggle y al lado había un comedor familiar.

Había una segunda cocina del otro lado del castillo la cual estaba diseñada para realizar banquetes, junto a esa cocina se encontraba en enorme comedor con varias mesas encima de cada mesa colgaban del techo banderines con diferentes escudos familiares. No había una mesa principal como en Hogwarts con la mesa de maestros, todas eran iguales.

Estaba la sala de té la cual ya habían conocido, había una sala normal con sillones la cual también tenía una barra con varios licores almacenados, había una trampilla en la barra la cual bajaba hacia un almacén de cerveza de barril, vinos y bourbon.

Junto al comedor para banquetes se encontraba un salón de baile, con pista de baile, un escenario para los músicos, otra barra la cual también estaba conectada con el almacén.

Detrás de las escaleras se encontraba una segunda sala la cual llevaba a la parte trasera del castillo, donde se encontraban los jardines con una fuente que rodeaban el edificio principal.

Después pasaron al segundo piso, el cual tenía varios cuartos para invitados, otra sala de estar más pequeña, en el tercer, cuarto y quinto piso se encontraban los cuartos de la familia al igual que la recámara de Carmilla. Cada dos habitaciones compartían un mismo baño y tenían su propio armario con escritorio. En ese mismo piso se encontraban los puentes que conectaban al edifico principal con las varias torres del castillo.

Había cuatro torres conectadas al edificio, una había sido adaptada como Spa y gimnasio de la familia. La segunda era una biblioteca de cuatro pisos. Harry sabía que si Hermione la llegaba a ver no la podría sacar de ahí en varios días. La tercera torre y sus cuartos eran de puro entretenimiento siendo el último piso un observatorio.

La ultima torre era la más alta, en las paredes estaban puestos los retratos de cada miembro de la familia. Apenas habían entrado los retratos se empezaron a mover y se concentraron en un retrato en blanco. En la parte de en medio se sentó una mujer de cabello negro, detrás de ella se pararon un hombre y una mujer los cuales Alexa reconoció de inmediato.

Myra Potter la primera Lady Potter y la primera Reina Dragón junto con sus consortes Arnold Potter y Belladona Potter. A sus lados también aparecieron sus hermanos pero solos sin su respectiva familia. Myra Potter aparecía con la apariencia de sus mejores años luciendo aún joven.

"Querida Carmilla, que sucede, quienes son nuestros invitados." Le pregunto la imagen sentada de la Reina Dragón. Carmilla hizo una reverencia para después acercarse a la imagen.

"Lady Potter permítame presentarle a sus descendientes, Lady Alexa Potter Greengrass, hija de James Potter y su alma gemela la viuda Isabelle Greengrass. A su lado se encuentra su hermano menor Harry Potter hijo de los difuntos James Potter y Lily Potter a su lado se encuentra su alma gemela Fleur Delacour la primera Veela de la familia y próxima Lady Potter." Presentó Carmilla a cada uno mientras la imagen de Myra Potter se levantaba y se acercaba a verlos.

"Una Veela en la familia eso es algo para celebrar. Si cuando una Vampiresa llegó fue magnífico, la llegada de una Veela es igual de emocionante. Acércate querida deseo verte más de cerca." Señaló Myra y Fleur se acercó a la imagen con precaución.

"Algo tímida pero con ayuda de Carmilla llegarás a ser una excelente Lady Potter, espero grandes cosas de ti Fleur. Ahora ustedes dos vengan quiero ver a los últimos Potter." Una vez que tenía a Alexa y Harry delante de ellos los miro fijamente analizando cada aspecto de los hermanos.

"Potter por completos a excepción de sus respectivos ojos, me encanta ese violeta intenso y como no olvidar el verde esmeralda de Lily. Ustedes dos seguirán el legado de la familia, Carmilla les ayudará con eso." Con eso salió del marco seguida por Belladona y por Arnold. Pronto las demás imágenes se empezaban a retirar de la imagen, al final quedó solo James Potter el cual les saludaba con la mano desde su puesto para luego salir del cuadro blanco.

"Él no puede hablar, ninguno de los demás se puede comunicar con ustedes a excepción de Myra. El retrato de ella de alguna manera almacena recuerdos de cada miembro. Por eso ella sabe quién soy, mi relación con esta familia, eso le ayuda a dar consejos en las decisiones de la familia. Pero solo se puede comunicar no tiene ningún tipo de influencia física." Explicó Carmilla mientras salían de la torre.

"Ese es prácticamente el recorrido será mejor que avisen donde están a sus familias. Los tres pueden quedarse en donde decidan pero deben de saber que como la doncella de Fleur ahora debo de quedarme cerca de ella. Con eso se alejó dejando a los chicos que decidieran que harían más adelante.

El castillo era tenía suficiente espacio para todos pero se sentía demasiado y algo solitario, la mansión Greengrass se sentía un poco más hogareña que el castillo además de que también había espacio para Carmilla. Los tres decidieron que podrían pasar la noche en el castillo para probar la experiencia y poder decidir mejor.

Una vez que tomaron la decisión se la comunicaron a Carmilla la cual sonrió al saber que se quedarían por la noche. Pronto Alexa desapareció por la chimenea principal la cual fue conectada con la mansión Greengrass, iría por el resto para que cenaran en el castillo Potter y pasaran la noche ahí.

Mientras esperaban a que los demás llegaran, Carmilla llevó a la pareja a la habitación donde se quedarían por la noche. Los guió a una de las habitaciones de la familia, pasando antes por la suya la cual estaba en el pasillo principal. Después de indicarles donde podían encontrarla los llevó un poco más al fondo a una habitación más grande.

"Una de las habitaciones para parejas, hubo una época donde las familias permanecían juntas por lo que se construyeron tres pisos para poder albergar a la familia completa. El último piso estaban destinado al matrimonio principal y sus hijos. Recuerdo cuando los pasillos estaban lleno de niños jugando, riendo y gritando. Ahora solo quedamos nosotros." Se podía oír un poco de tristeza en su voz, mientras abría la puerta para mostrarles la habitación.

"Cama matrimonial, armarios separados, tocador para dama, un sillón, acceso al balcón, espejo de cuerpo completo y un televisor con cable. A comparación de las habitaciones individuales no comparten baño por lo cual es más grande. Regadera, el inodoro tiene un cubículo, dos lavabos con espejos y lo mejor una enorme tina para baño que parece piscina." Les fue diciendo mientras les mostraba la habitación.

"Los dejó para que revisen el lugar voy a supervisar la llegada de nuestros invitados." Con eso dejó a los dos solos mientras.

Carmilla llegó a la hora y los guió hacia el comedor donde ya los esperaban los Greengrass y los Delacour. Les mostró sus lugares a Harry y Fleur para luego sentarse en la mesa cerca de Apolline con la cual mantenía una animada conversación sobre cómo los vampiros llegaban a encontrar a sus parejas ideales y como era su relación.

Una vez terminada la cena Carmilla fue guiando a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones, para que pasaran la noche. Mientras que Alexa, Fleur y Harry se quedaron en la habitaciones familiares. Los dos últimos regresaron a su habitación para dormir. Alexa fue guiada por Carmilla a su habitación donde ya estaba preparada la cama y un cambio de ropa.

Después de desearle buenas noches, Carmilla salió de la habitación de Alexa para dirigirse hacia la de Harry y Fleur donde les dijo que los despertaría primero porque tenía que ver cosas con ellos.

En vez de irse a su habitación bajo hasta el primer piso del castillo. Una vez abajo camino hacia el centro donde se encontraba la fuente y tocó con su pie uno de los mosaicos del piso que se encontraban cerca de la fuente.

El mosaico se hizo de lado mostrando un teclado numérico, una pantalla y un escáner biométrico, donde Carmilla introdujo su contraseña y coloco su palma lo que hizo aparecer una foto suya en la pantalla. Momentos después se oyo movimiento. La fuente se empezó a mover dividiéndose en dos mostrando un hoyo en el suelo.

La vampira camino hacia el donde estaba subiendo una plataforma. Una vez sobre la plataforma esta empezó a descender mientras la fuente se iba cerrando. Mientras iba descendiendo se iban prendiendo las luces a su alrededor. Una vez que toco el fondo se abrió una puerta metálica dando a la vista un pasillo que estaba siendo iluminado. Carmilla camino en dirección de la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo en donde entro.

Dentro era una sala de juntas con una mesa ovalada la cual era rodeada por varias sillas cada una de ellas se diferenciaba por el escudo familiar que tenía en la cabecera de la silla. El asiento de los Potter se encontraba a final de la mesa con vista hacia la pantalla principal.

Carmilla fue hacia su lugar que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, se sentó en su lugar y toco un botón que se encontraba debajo de la mesa, lo que hizo que apareciera un teclado y una pantalla que venían debajo de la mesa. Mientras esperaba a que la computadora estuviera prendida recapituló lo que había sucedido en el día y la noticia que le habían traído.

Debía de ponerse en contacto con Ingrid McNetic de inmediato, era la persona que podía saber acerca del paradero de Lily. Al ver que la computadora estaba lista, se puso a escribir el mensaje a Lady McNetic sobre lo que había sucedido en el día. Minutos después estaba enviando el mensaje, estaba por levantarse y apagar la computadora cuando le llegó la respuesta.

Inicia protocolo de emergencia "Bengala Dragon" Carmilla, prográmalo para mañana a las 1000 hrs.

Carmilla se volvió a sentar para iniciar el protocolo. Unos minutos después todo estaba listo, el mensaje sería enviado a las 1000 horas del día de mañana. Segundos después le dio Enter para iniciar el protocolo. Con eso se levantó para irse a dormir.

**Bones**

Amelia estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de su esposo con el cual se había reunido hace un par de días de nuevo, cuando su anillo de familia empezó a calentarse y a vibrar lo que causó que la despertara de inmediato.

Cuando busco lo que la había despertado sus ojos se movieron hacia Sirius el cual seguía durmiendo. Amelia se sonrojó como una adolescente al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Más de una década de abstinencia para ambos habían sido liberados y los dos habían tenido un vigor impresionante sobre todo Sirius.

Era muy posible de que después de lo que habían hecho anoche quedara embarazada. Lo bueno de ser una bruja era que podían tener hijos hasta los 60 años sin ninguna complicación. Para ellas o sus hijos todo debido a que la magia en ellos los hacía un poco más longevos.

De pronto recordó que no había puesto un hechizo silenciador al cuarto lo cual solo la hizo ponerse más roja. Susan de seguro los había escuchado toda la noche. El movimiento de su anillo la hizo poner su atención de vuelta en el, al ser la mayor sabía lo que significaba y tragó saliva.

Media horas después se encontraba bañada y arreglada lista para salir. Le había dejado una nota a Sirius para decirle que regresaría más tarde. Al pasar por la cocina vio una cabellera rojiza sentada en la isla de la cocina desayunando cuando Susan la vio movió su cara para evitar verla.

"Susan cariño todo bien." Apenas le había hablado y su hija se tensó confirmando el temor de Amelia de que su hija los hubiera oído.

"No es necesario mama, entiendo lo que una pareja casada hace en el dormitorio. Pero no necesito saber por qué se oyeron aullidos en la noche cuando no tenemos mascota." El comentario sólo hizo que Amelia se pusiera más roja. Susan no sabía que su forma animaga era la de un Lobo con un pelaje rojo. Menos tenía que saber que sus padres tenían un fetiche de tener relaciones mientras estaban en sus formas animales.

"Tengo que salir hija, tú padre aún duerme. Intenta pasar un tiempo con él." Susan asintió con la cabeza. Momentos después salió de la mansión para tocar el anillo y pronunciar "Bones" despareciendo al instante.

**Lovegood**

Xenophilius Lovegood solía ser un hombre brillante antes del accidente que había matado a su esposa. Desde entonces se había vuelto paranoico con la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban a excepción de su hija. Esto se debía a que pensaba que el accidente de su esposa había sido provocado.

Su esposa Pandora solía ser muy cuidadosa cuando se encontraba haciendo experimentos. Había visto sus apuntes sobre lo que tenía que estar haciendo para llevar a cabo su nuevo hechizo, cada movimiento y cada detalle necesario para que funcionara.

El que el Ministerio no investigara más a fondo las causas de porque había salido mal el experimento, solo hicieron que su paranoia aumentara y empezara a buscar conspiraciones por todos lados, siendo su principal enfoque el Ministerio de Magia.

La muerte de su esposa y creciente paranoia causaron que la habilidad única de su familia se viera afectada y ya no pudiera entrar al plano astral. El plano Astral le permitía ver el espectro mágico, núcleos mágicos, los pensamientos y dependiendo el poder del usuario podían ver las líneas que conectaban a las personas como almas gemelas.

Xenophilius se encontraba editando su próxima edición del Quisquilloso cuando su anillo empezó a vibrar y calentarse. Había olvidado la función de ese anillo que su padre le había heredado. Sonrió al saber que estaban siendo convocados, después de medio arreglarse y despedirse de su hija tocó el anillo y usó la palabra clave para desaparecer después.

**Longbotom**

Augusta veía como su nieto caminaba hacia el invernadero donde solía pasar varias horas cuidado sus plantas. Augusta suspiró al pensar en su nieto, amaba al chico pero a veces era demasiado torpe y olvidadizo que llegaba a desesperarla. Lo que hacía que llegara a dudar si algún día podía seguir adelante con el legado familiar.

Talvez no era un prodigio en el combate pero tenía un talento impresionante para el cuidado de las plantas, algo que había heredado de su madre. Pensaba en ver como se desarrollaba en ese año para ver cómo seguir adelante. Por lo menos se sentía satisfecha de que su nieto avanzara bien con sus demás lecciones.

Pronto se encontraba de vuelta en el estudio familiar para ver algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes de la última reunión del Wizengamot. Mientras leia las propuestas que estaban por ser votadas en la siguiente reunión sintió como su anillo vibraba y se calentaba. "El momento llego finalmente." Con eso toco el anillo con su varita y desapareció.

**Parkinson**

Erick Párkinson caminaba al lado de su hija la cual le contaba, los sucesos más importantes de su tercer año en Hogwarts. Los planes de su familia estaban dando frutos y pronto estarían dando resultados a sus aliados. Pansy era la mayor de sus hijas por lo que sería ella la próxima jefa de la casa. Por lo que desde pequeña había sido educada para ser la próxima Lady Parkinson y los deberes que tenía.

Caminaban por los jardines de su mansión mientras oía como su hija le contaba sobre sus calificaciones. Aunque ya le había contado la información por una carta, oírlo de su hija era una forma de pasar tiempos juntos como padre e hija ya que luego era consumido por el trabajo. Y al estar Pansy en Hogwarts cada vez tenían menos tiempo para ponerse al corriente y pasar tiempos juntos.

Mientras caminaban Erick mantenía también vigilada a su hija de nueve años Ivy la cual recogía flores por el jardín y jugaba con sus muñecas. Pronto Pansy le contó lo que había sucedido dentro de la casa de Slytherin, como Draco Malfoy había hablado más de lo que debía un par de veces sobre las actividades de su padre. También le contó sobre la información que había podido averiguar de algunos Mortifagos por parte de sus hijos.

Otra de las cosas más interesantes fue el hecho de que la heredera de la familia Greengrass parecía que cada vez más tenía un interés romántico en Harry Potter. Eso le llamo la atención, sabía que Isabelle Greengrass tenía un vínculo de almas gemelas con Lily y James Potter. De hecho los dos le habían pedido el poder encontrarla ya que había desaparecido cuando fue obligada a casarse con el difunto Cyrus Greengrass.

Cuando regresaban a la mansión sintió como el anillo familiar empezaba a vibrar y calentarse. Mando a sus dos hijas adentro de la casa y se despidió de su esposa. Momentos después tocaba con su varita el anillo y desaparecía con una localización desconocida para su esposa e hijas.

**Davis**

Elena Davis disfrutaba de sus vacaciones al lado de su madre,sus dos hijas y de la mejor amiga de su hija mayor Daphne. Amaba a sus dos hijas Tracey y Elsa la cual entraría a Hogwarts para su primer año en septiembre. Siempre venia con su familia a esas cabañas de vacaciones de verano y ésta era la primera vez que venía Daphne con ellas.

Habían llegado hace unos días y tenía planeado estar ahí hasta finales de julio para luego regresar a Inglaterra, justo a tiempo para el mundial de Quidditch. Evento el cual sus dos hijas estaban muy ansiosas por presenciar debido a que iba a jugar Bulgaria y ambas eran fanáticas de Víctor Krum por lo que había tenido que comprar los boletos del lado Búlgaro.

Pero aún cuando estaban acostada tomando el sol, no podía evitar pensar en la conversación que había oído entre Tracey y Daphne. Normalmente no espiaba a ninguna de sus hijas pero lo que le llamó la atención era el tema de que hablaban, Harry Potter. Había sido una sorpresa saber que la hermana mayor de Daphne también era la hermana mayor de Harry y que ahora sostenía el título de Lady Regente Potter.

Bajo a la mirada viendo el anillo que su padre le había dejado antes de morir. Desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, su padre la había mostrado el negocios familiar el cual consistía en la venta, investigación de nuevas pociones cultivo de ingredientes y sus distribución a los varios clientes que tenían en el mundo.

Mientras tomaba de su margarita sintió como el anillo empezaba a vibrar y calentarse. La nueva Lady Regente los llamaba un cambio grande estaba por iniciar. Rápido se terminó su bebida, subió a su habitación se puso unos pantalones, blusa y zapatos para luego bajar. Se despidió de sus hijas e invitada diciendo que iría a hacer unas compras de emergencia. Una vez que salió de la casa toco el anillo y desapareció.

**Tarde demasiado pero lo conseguí, tenía muchas ideas las cuales quise ordenar primero. Pero ya se el rumbo el cual quiero que tome la historia. Y por fin llegue a decir quien será la ultima persona, tarde en tomar la decisión pero me agrada como quedara. **


End file.
